Le Bouquet
by Carolina Evans
Summary: Universo alternativo, de época e um pouco excêntrico. Com muita ênfase em Lily Evans, que é uma jovem desiludida com os romances de sua época e sem esperanças. Mas um bouquet bate à sua porta.FIC PARADA.
1. Chapter 1

As flores falavam enquanto eram pintadas por garotinhas entre oito e dez anos, todas usando vestes de cor amarela, como o sol. A flores eram gigantes em comparação com as menininhas de amarelo, que se esforçavam bastante em cobrir as flores brancas de cores diferentes, como roxo e azul-claro. Ficava assim o tempo todo, nítido como o que eu sempre vejo.

Meus sonhos sempre são nítidos, pelo menos os mais excêntricos, que, eu juro, se repetem e repetem ao longo dos anos que vão passando. Fazem alguns anos, eu tinha meus seis anos de idade e não passava de uma garotinha curiosa. Daí surgiram meus sonhos que, no mínimo, são enlouquecedores. No começo dos sonhos, de todos eles, há uma névoa acinzentada que não dá para ver o que acontece atrás dela.

E esse fator me deixa inconformada, pois todas as vezes que tento atravessar a névoa, o sonho muda para as menininhas de vestes cor de amarelo-canário.

Sei que sonhos são apenas centros ilusórios que criam o impossível e o inimaginável. E segundo minha mãe, não passam de uma pura perda de tempo. Infelizmente eu tenho que concordar, tenho tantas coisas para fazer e às vezes esqueço do meu dever.

Acredite, eu penso em casar, acho romântico. Mas com toda essa pressão para se arrumar um noivo rico, educado, simpático e que goste de mim, te garanto que não se torna romântico. Estão me forçando a uma coisa que simplesmente eu não tenho meios de arranjar.

Sendo sincera, arrumar um noivo com todas essas qualidade, que ainda tenha um nome importante, no ano de 1712, é um fardo impossível. Ainda mais com toda essa distração que tenho devido aos meus sonhos, e pensamentos, um pouco fora da realidade. Após presenciar o casamento de todas as minhas irmãs mais velhas, o jeito com que elas fisgaram os atuais maridos, me deixa com aquele sentimento de impossibilidade.

Todas elas, Gwyneth, Petúnia e Rose, conseguiram esse feito antes dos vinte anos. Mas minhas irmãs são lindas e absolutamente agradáveis. Sabem dizer coisas certas nas horas certas, exceto quando Petúnia deu um surto de raiva, na sua festa de debutante, e atirou a taça de vinho na sua velha inimiga, que tentavam fisgar o mesmo homem que ela estava querendo. Bem, a outra ficou com alguns cortes por causa do espatifamento da taça, mas sobreviveu. Nunca mais ela cortejou o atual marido de minha irmã mais velha.

Digamos que o gênio feminino de nossa família não foi agraciado com o controle de raiva. Sou mais tranquila que Petúnia, embora mais inquieta que Gwyneth. Rose é minha irmã meio-a-meio. Ela é a mais equilibrada das filhas, o que minha mãe nunca me deixa esquecer. Rose foi a que casou primeiro, ela tinha seus dezesseis anos quando se casou com seu atual marido.

Então, as três foram morar com seus respectivos maridos e eu fiquei morando com minha mãe ( meu pai cometeu suícidio depois que a empresa da família pediu falência ), que não me deixa esquecer o quanto sou um fardo e que se não fossem minhas queridas, perfeitas e amáveis irmãs, nós não teríamos nenhum sustento, nada. Nenhum dinheiro.

Então, eu e minha mãe somos sustentadas por minhas irmãs. Gwyneth se casou com um nobre potencialmente rico, Petúnia com um médico e Rose com um líder político da ascendência burguesa. Eu não tenho a mínima idéia de como elas conseguiram noivos ricos, educados e diferentes um do outro parece. Parece até magia.

Possivelmente, no auge de meus vinte anos, não vou me casar. Não com essa pressão familiar, sendo a última das minhas irmãs. Ainda mais com todas essas inclinações excêntricas com que eu tenho sonhado durante anos. Afirmo que não sou uma horrorosa, tenho meus encantos.

Meus olhos são verdes, meu cabelo ruivo-escuro e meu rosto fino são bem delicados, segundo uma casamenteira amiga de minha mãe. Ela, a Mrs. Klose, concordou que minha beleza delicada e vulnerável são ótimas para atrair homens autoritários, que gostam de marcar território. E por mais que eu tenha uma aparência dessas, com nariz fino e bochechas rosadas, nenhum pretendente bate em minha porta perguntando se posso dançar com ele em tal baile de tal fulano rico. Não entendo a facilidade das outras garotas que conheço em arrumar um par para dançar a valsa do casamento.

Posso mandar sinais errados, o que já tentei corrigir, mas eles continuam de mantendo um pouco longe de mim. É um fato, infelizmente. Por isso eu não consigo realizar o último desejo de minha mãe, Joanne Evans. A questão é que eu quero, mas não consigo. Depois de disso, me fechei em meus sonhos excêntricos e tento passá-los para o papel quando acordo. Não tenho outras coisa para fazer mesmo, não tenho marido e muito menos um pretendente. Estou cansadas das grandes histórias de amor, onde todo mundo cobra um final feliz do autor. Grandes histórias de amor não existem, nem no passado e muito menos no presente. Embora todos os casamentos de minhas irmãs, há o sentimento, ele não afirma que vai ser uma história com final feliz. E isso é o mais frustrante.

Gosto de ler, mas nada que tenha romances. Faz com que eu volte a crer que algum dia, talvez, algum homem vai me notar.

Ok, eles podem até me notar, mas sempre pedem pra dançar com a mulher ao meu lado. Cansei de ir em bailes, festas ou casamentos. Sempre volto frustrada com essa minha dificuldade. Então pode ser que eu seja uma solteirona para sempre. Assim eu não me iludo.

Deito em minha cama, no meu quarto. Não estava cansada, mas já era hora de dormir. Não preciso levantar cedo, mas tenho que fazê-lo. Há uma encomenda de uma tela que preciso terminar de pintar. Não ganho muito dinheiro assim. O que eu ganho, eu gasto em novas telas ou novos livros. Moro em Londres, Inglaterra. Não somos dominados por religiões que não deixam acumular capital e temos uma economia bastante... hum, expansiva. Posso ser uma leitora dedicada, mas nós, mulheres, não podemos estudar demais. Penso que isso é insegurança do homem em perder seu território.

Isso se assemelha tanto aos cachorros. O que é o segundo nome que dou para homens.

Mas, assim que eu deito, o futuro real cai em minha mente. Os maridos de minhas irmãs, um nobre, um médico e um líder político burguês, se juntaram para fazer um plano secreto que nem minhas irmãs sabem. Ou fingem não saber, pois eu tenho quase certeza que esse plano vai atingir eu e minha mãe. Estou supondo. Depois que um deles tomou nossas propriedades na Holanda, tirando um de nossos lucros semanais, estou desconfiada com esse novo projeto deles.

Minha mãe ainda se ilude que eles vão nos tirar da nossa decadência. Já vendemos todas as nossas propriedades na Inglaterra, exceto a casa em que moramos. Pegamos a mais barata para morar.

É uma típica casa inglesa da burguesia, no centro de Londres. Fica ao lado de uma loja de vestidos e em frente um restaurante razoável. Não posso negar que é bastante nojento abrir um restaurante em um lugar que o esgoto fica no meio da rua. Você não sabe o que cheira mais, a comida típica da Inglaterra ou o líquido fétido que banha o centro de Londres. É altamente nojento, mas não temos outras escolha.

Pelo menos temos um lugar para ficar.

Não sou muito religiosa, mas depois da situação que os agradáveis maridos das minhas irmãs tomaram nossas finanças, posso dizer que tenho rezado para todas as divindades que conheço, independente da religião.

A propósito, meu nome é Lily Evans, sem algum sobrenome de marido. Com orgulho. Meu pai sempre gostou de lírios. Antes dele cometer suícidio, ele sempre me dava lírios quando viajava para o interior da Inglaterra. Confesso que minha mãe ficava com ciúmes dos bouquets que meu pai trazia pra mim, pois ele não trazia pra ela. O casamento deles nunca foi muito feliz, muito agradável. Eles se casaram numa época onde o casamento arranjado era a melhor alternativa para as famílias. Ainda há muitos casamentos arranjados, mas com a evolução da sociedade, algumas famílias permitem com que as partes envolvidas deêm opinião na situação.

Mas bem, eu só sei isso na teoria. A prática é inexistente, te confesso com grande vergonha. Nunca tive um pretendente, um homem que se declare a mim, etc.

Eu estava dormindo aquecida, sob os vários edredons que eu me enrolo durante o sono, quando minha mãe entrou no meu quarto. Ela estava falando algo que eu não entendia, estava com a voz animada, o que raramente acontece. Eu continuava com os olhos fechados e eu escutei minha mãe puxando as cortinas azul-cerúleo e abrindo as janelas, entrando os raios de sol no meu quarto.

Abri meus olhos enquanto minha mãe abria as quatros janelas do meu quarto. Parecia que era antes das 9h da manhã, os raios de sol ainda estavam bem claros. Espreguicei enquanto observava meu quarto ficar claro e, logo depois, minha mãe se sentou na minha cama, o que é uma atitude totalmente anormal vinda dela.

Pressentindo alguma coisa errada, eu me sentei na cama, ainda embrulhada. Faz muito frio em Londres, independente da estação do ano, pois chove e venta bastante. O céu sempre está acinzentado, então é raro quando não chove. Como hoje.

Minha mãe se ajeitou na cama, com seu vestido cor de salmão e o cabelo preso, e me olhou diretamente, parecendo segurar uma excelente novidade. Aquela expressão dela nunca me enganava.

- Bom dia, Lily! – Saudou minha mãe, com um sorriso um pouco suspeito.

- Bom dia, mamãe... – Comecei desconfiada e cruzei minhas pernas debaixo dos edredons – Alguma coisa aconteceu? Eu conheço essa sua expressão. Espero que seja alguma coisa boa.

- Ahh, Lily! Mas que pessimismo é esse? – Reclamou minha mãe, não falando o que pretende para me deixar curiosa sobre o que ela quer me contar. Ela sempre faz isso, mas eu conheço essa artimanha.

- Mãe... você sabe que eu não gosto quando você me deixa propositalmente curiosa – Falei, ainda desconfiada – O que está acontecendo?

Minha mãe abriu um sorrisão, de orelha à orelha. Ela juntou suas mãos e bateu palma, parecendo satisfeita com algo.

- Um bouquet chegou hoje, endereçado à você, minha querida Lily! – Exclamou ela, parecendo que tinha chegado ao sétimo céu, em puro estado de êxtase.

Logo, ela começou a rir de uma forma satisfeita. Ela não estava me zombando, nada. Estava me respeitando, até me mimando, o que é totalmente estranho. Fico até com medo de saber de quem é esse bouquet.

- Mas quem me mandou um bouquet? – Perguntei mais para mim mesma do que para minha mãe, que estava uma estátua em êxtase, esperando minha reação (acho que ela esperou que eu tive uma reação de sétimo céu, igual à ela).

Seu sorriso murchou rapidamente.

- Lily, eu pensei que você ficaria feliz! – Comentou minha mãe, aparentemente decepcionada com minha reação, mas ainda feliz pelo bouquet.

- Ahh... eu estou feliz (tosse), mas também estou confusa sobre quem me mandou, não consigo imaginar quem poderia ter me mandado um – Justifiquei confusamente.

Minha mãe revirou os olhos.

- Não importa quem, você recebeu um bouquet de lírios – Falou impacientemente – Vá lá abrir a carta que tem junto do bouquet. Eu não abri e não sei de quem é, então, vista uma roupa e vá lá.

Ela saiu do meu quarto, um pouco mais comportada, mas ainda em estado de êxtase. Será que alguém gostar de mim, ou mandar um bouquet pra mim, é tão impossível assim, pra ela?

Levantei da cama rapidamente e coloquei um vestido qualquer, um amarelo claro com alguns bordados de flores em cores azul-escuro com seus talos finos e verdes. Coloquei um robe azul-escuro em cima do vestido e saí do quarto, ainda descalça.

Desci as escadas e fui para a sala de estar, onde estava o bouquet e a carta fechada. Me sentei na poltrona vermelha de formatos clássicos e peguei na carta, olhando a frente e atrás. Decidida, abri a carta rapidamenre para que o resultado não me amedrontasse tanto.


	2. Chapter 2

Decidida, abri a carta rapidamente, para que o resultado não me amedrontasse tanto. Não era lá muito grande, mas tinha uma grafia clássica ocupando todo o papel.

"O Sr. Charlie Potter a convida para o baile de verão da família Potter. Sendo eu mesmo a escrever esta carta, sei que você continua confusa pelo convite de um desconhecido a um baile, Mademoiselle, mas confesso que fiquei encantado com sua doce e sutil aparência no baile de debutante da família Tulheries. Também posso estar sendo um desastrado por não nunca ter conversado pessoalmente com a Mademoiselle, mas não tive coragem o suficiente de aparecer em sua porta. Permita-me o prazer de vossa companhia, Mademoiselle.

Charlie Potter"

Ok, vamos recapitular. Há um homem querendo minha 'doce e sutil' companhia e esse homem é da histórica família Potter. Porque esse nome não me é tão estranho? Não o Charlie, mas sim o Potter.

Tenho uma certa lembrança de que já escutei alguma coisa de relação à eles. Na dúvida, eu pergunto para minha mãe, ela deve saber pelo menos alguma coisa sobre essa família. Eu não estou interessada, simplesmente devo saber de onde vem esse homem que, do nada, me mandou um bouquet perfeito, de lírios alaranjados. Não posso simplesmente aceitar esse convite, eu nem o conheço!

Nem sei quem é, para falar a verdade. Se passasse por mim, eu não saberia, não o notaria. E por isso esta situação é muito inadequada, prefiro muito mais a coragem de um cavalheiro vir à minha casa e conversar comigo calmamente. E não me convidar para um baile de verão da família Potter. Potter.

Eu conheço esse nome.

Ouvi passos apressados no corredor, fazendo o toc-toc dos saltos no piso de mármore. Minha mãe adentrou a nossa clássica sala de estar, que é estranhamente redonda. Pode parecer estranho, mas é meu cômodo favorito na casa. Exceto meu quarto, é claro. Ela se sentou de frente pra mim, em um sofá vermelho com contornos clássicos e esperou, com a expressão de expectativa no rosto e contorcendo com mãos, um lenço rosado. Seus olhos verdes, os mesmos dos meus, brilhavam de expectativa.

Parecia até que Jesus Cristo tinha se posto em sua frente.

- E então...? – Ela perguntou sorrindo, ainda com a expressão de expectativa – Quem foi que mandou?

Eu olhei o bouquet, cheirei os lírios e coloquei-os de lado, em outra poltrona. Eu reli a carta e avaliei a situação. Eu estava tentando manter a calma, pois se eu não mantivesse, eu assustaria minha mãe.

- Mãe, você conhece a família Potter? – Perguntei calmamente, ainda olhando para a carta. Eu tossi e comentei – Um Charlie Potter está me convidando para o baile de verão dos Potter. Conhece alguma coisa a respeito deles?

Minha mãe pulou na cadeira, não sei se era de ansiedade ou de satisfação. Quem sabe uma satisfação de que suas suspeitas e expectativas queriam. Ela largou de lado o lenço rosado e começou a descrever, rapidamente e com um prazer no tom de voz, sobre o que ela sabia da família Potter.

- Os Potter são famosos por manter um contato cultural na Inglaterra. Sei que são da monarquia e que são donos de grandes propriedades. Posso te garantir que eles são da nata da elite inglesa – Respondeu ela, ainda com o tom de voz alegre que me acordou hoje, mais cedo.

Sorri tranquilamente para ela. Fazia tanto tempo que não a via feliz desse jeito que senti gosto ao saber que fui eu que dei essa felicidade. Ok, não foi exatamente eu, mas é uma situação ligada à mim, então eu sou o alvo de toda essa felicidade. Só queria que a mesma me atingisse.

Não estou triste, muito pelo contrário, até estou satisfeita com essa situação. Pelo menos mostrou que eu consigo sim, arranjar um pretendente com características louváveis, dando um banho de água fria nas minhas irmãs, pois acho que os Potter, pelo que minha mãe passou ao descrevê-los, são importantíssimos na elite social inglesa. Além de serem da monarquia, é claro.

- E esse baile de verão? – Perguntei pensativamente. Bem, se dependesse de mim, eu não iria – Como é?

- Ahh, é um baile comum mas que comemora a chegada do verão – Respondeu minha mãe, pacientemente – Aí tudo é dedicado ao tempo mais quente, as roupas, as comidas, as bebidas. Geralmente, é um tipo de festa bem familiar. Por isso que eu acho ótimo ele ter te convidado!

Não raciocinei como minha mãe. Por isso...

- Se é uma festa familiar, porque ele me convidou para flertar? – Perguntei confusamente. Minha mãe me olhou como se eu fosse do outro mundo. Ok, eu posso não ser um gênio em raciocínios amorosos mas não precisa me encarar desse jeito.

- É por isso que acho que você não saiu do meu corpo – Comentou enquanto revirava os olhos – Ela quer flertar sério com você, pois já a convidou para conhecer a família dele. É um ótimo indício! Você deveria ficar feliz.

Revirei os olhos e peguei o bouquet enquanto levantava da poltrona clássica.

- Mas eu estou feliz! – Menti impacientemente.

- Independente disso, você vai no baile de verão deles – Mandou ela, chamando a empregada para acender a lareira.

- Mas ele nem me deu uma data – Reclamei, quase saindo da sala de estar, de pé.

- É porque ele vai te mandar um convite – Falou ela, agora em absoluto tédio de me explicar as coisas, de minha lentidão.

Saí da sala de estar, cansada de ficar discutindo esse tipo de assunto com minha mãe. Agora não tem opção, eu realmente tenho que ir nessa absoluta perda de tempo e dinheiro que é esse baile de verão. Mas que idiotice, verão tem todo ano. Deveria ter um baile de primavera, seria mais bonito do que um baile de verão.

Se fosse de primavera, seria melhor. Seduziria qualquer pessoa com as flores novas da estação e o clima gostoso de sentir quando o vento bate no seu rosto. Eu pintaria as flores, igualzinho no meu sonho excêntrico.

Voltei para o meu quarto, tranquei a porta (minha mãe tem o péssimo hábito de chegar sem bater, sem pedir permissão. E depois ela fala que é mestre em etiqueta) e deitei na cama, abraçada com meus ursos de pelúcia. Sim, eu tenho muitos ursos de pelúcia, sempre tenho que abraçá-los, eles ficam muito carentes, como eu. Uma carência de um abraço, ou algo parecido.

Infelizmente, o único homem que me chama para flertar com ele, não me empolga. Tudo ficou muito forçado, ficou estranho. Não senti aquele salto do coração, que todas as garotas que conheço falam que sentem.

Tenho a forte impressão de que esse baile é amanhã. Amanhã é a chegada do verão, então é bem provável que o seja.

Senti uma forte angústia no meu coração. Essa foi a única coisa que eu senti nisso tudo. Como se eu estivesse sendo esperada para... Hum, uma confusão, acho.

Nisso, eu cochilei na minha cama, enrolada com meus edredons e meus ursinhos de pelúcia. Eu sonhei com as flores sendo pintadas por menininhas, mas dessa vez houve um ponto desconhecido no sonho.

Havia um campo de flores amarelas, indo pelo horizonte sem fim. Eu estava correndo por esse campo, com túnicas brancas, mas o eu não era eu. Eu era uma mulher loira, alta e com um porte elegante, mas com uma expressão alegre no rosto. Eu não era eu, embora sentisse que fosse. Olhando pelos olhos do eu-não-eu, um espelho foi colocada em meu caminho, mas não um de corpo inteiro, só dos meus ombros até minha cabeça.

Me aproximei do reflexo no espelho. Seus olhos eram cor de mel quente, mel derretido. Suas bochechas eram escassas e sua mandíbula era pronunciada. Era um rosto bonito, embora muito magro, fazendo a pele se esticar nos ossos da face. Eu fiz o gesto de abrir a boca e a mulher também o imitou. Nisso, eu reparei nos olhos tristes dessa mulher loira. Tudo deixava a entender que ela estava triste.

Ouvi um barulho, dentro do sonho, que me ver olhar pra trás, percebendo que eu não estava sozinha debaixo daquele céu azul com lindas flores amarelas. O ponto escuro estava se movimentando muito rápido, como se fosse um homem correndo. Mas quanto mais ele corria, mais eu me afastava.

Então eu virei para o espelho e fechei com olhos.

Acordei assustada com o barulho que minha mãe estava fazendo do lado de fora. O dia já estava escurecendo e minhas mãe esmurrava a porta com todas as suas forças. Meu quarto estava parcialmente escuro, pois as janelas ainda estavam aberta, como suas cortinas.

- Lily Evans! – Gritou minha mãe, de um jeito escandaloso que virou sua marca em todos os lugares que ela frequenta por, pelo menos, uma semana – Está aí?

Levantei rapidamente e corri para a porta, abrindo-a.

- Mãe! Eu estava cochilando! Não precisa fazer toda essa balbúrdia! – Respondi com raiva. Ela não precisa ficar correndo atrás de mim vinte e quatro horas por dia, ela bem que poderia arranjar um marido novo, pelo menos alguma coisa que deixe que ela fique bem longe das pretensões de minha vida.

- Eu vim te entregar o convite do baile de verão dos Potter – Ela mostrou uma carta branca com alguns detalhes em vermelho-escuro e leu – "Lhe convido, Mademoiselle, ao VI Baile de Verão do Potter. Se for da sua vontade, eu lhe pegarei amanhã, às 9h da manhã. Anseio por vê-la. Boa-noite", eu já respondi ao mordomo que entregou esse convite, que você vai de qualquer jeito nesse baile, mesmo arrastada, acorrentada e amordaçada.

- Mas você deveria ter me perguntado se eu queria ir! – Reclamei inconformada – Mamãe... eu não sei quero ir.

Ela respirou fundo.

- Lily, você sabe como está a nossa situação. Não podemos deixar uma chance como essa escapar. Sei que é injusto, mas é o seu dever – E ela virou as costas, andando pelo corredor até chegar as escadas.

Peguei o convite que ela deixou cair no chão e fechei a porta do meu quarto. Acendi todas as luminárias do meu quarto e me sentei na escrivaninha de maquiagens, com vários espelhos diante mim.

Será que minha vida está destinada a ter essa mesma linhagem fútil igual a das minhas irmãs? Olha, não é fútil a palavra, mas é que a vida de mulheres casadas com homens poderosos é uma inércia.

Fico com medo do que pode estar me aguardando, mas um pressentimento bom é que me falta. Espero que seja proveitoso, pelo menos.

Respirei fundo e abri meu guarda-roupa, procurando um vestido de verão que seja chique o suficiente para o baile de amanhã. Pelo menos, se é pra naufragar, eu vou naufragar direito!

Separei um vestido verde-claro, com um decote quadrado e com o espartilho mais apertado. A última vez que usei esse vestido, eu estava alguns quilos mais magras. Mas mesmo assim, adoro espartilhos. O vestido possui mangas verde-transparente, em um tecido leve. Havia babados brancos com verdes, misturando as duas cores ao longo da cauda.

Separei um chapéu com flores e tecidos em cima, de cor branca. Planejei meu penteado, com um só cacho ruivo descendo por minha nuca e meus ombros à mostra. Logo, depois de separar tudo que usarei amanhã, eu fiquei olhando Londres de uma das janelas de meu quarto. Estava tão quieto, nem parecia a mesma cidade ativamente promíscua, como dizem as revistas monárquicas conservadoras. Lembra Paris, mas prefiro Londres. É mais... hum, intelectualizada.

Fui dormir mais cedo, mesmo tendo dormido o dia inteiro. Acho que esse negócio do baile de verão, com pretendentes e a desgraça financeira da minha família, fez com que minhas energias se esgotassem e eu ficasse à mercê do sono. Nem estava ansiosa para o Charlie Potter vir me buscar em sua elegante carruagem.

O que me preocupava era a minha ida para um baile da monarquia.

Sonhei com a mesma mulher loira do espelho e do ponto longe que se afastava mais quando acelerava o passo. Levantei com uma das empregadas me chamando para o banho e logo depois, para me ajudarem a me vestir, pentear e maquiar. Eram umas 5h ou 6h da manhã quando elas me chamaram, o que me fez contorcer de preguiça.

Às 8h da manhã, eu estava impecavelmente pronta para esse tal baile de verão. Só esperava estar condizente com o que o povo da monarquia estivesse no mesmo estilo de roupa que eu.

Eu peguei uma gargantilha de três fileiras de pérolas e coloquei em meu pescoço. Eu estava pronta para a guerra de casamentos, como falava meu pai, à respeito dos casamentos das minhas, na época, jovens irmãs. Me olhei no espelho e dei um sorriso tímido. Eu tinha certeza que estava bonita, mas a razão dessa minha arrumação impecável me fazia ficar com um pé atrás.

Peguei a sombrinha, que é meio que um mero acessório, e desci as escadas, indo em direção a sala de estar. Eu sabia que minha mãe estava lá, me esperando para avaliar a minha arrumação. Entrei na estranha sala de estar e peguei minha mãe conversando com um rapaz bonito, charmoso e, por ver que minha mãe estava sorrindo, muito carismático. Seus olhos eram um castanho encantador, seu rosto com mandíbulas acentuadas era arrebatador e seu cabelo bagunçado, cor de chocolate claro, o fazia de um homem inteiramente desejoso.

Ele olhou para mim e sorriu levemente. Ele se levantou e se curvou, em referência à minha pessoa. Muito elegante, esse rapaz possuía um certo quê de diferente. Não sei, um perfume, uma atitude, talvez.

Sei que ele era diferente.

- Minha filha, esse é James Potter, primo de Charlie Potter – Minha mãe nos apresentou – Ele veio te buscar para o baile de verão, pois o outro Sr. Potter teve que resolver negócios e já vai encontrar com você no baile.

Ela estava em puro estado de êxtase. Era notável.

Mas eu sei que quando vi James Potter pela primeira vez, senti algo preenchendo meu coração. Parecia... parecia... parecia que já nos conhecíamos.


	3. Chapter 3

Mas eu sei que quando vi James Potter pela primeira vez, senti algo preenchendo o meu coração. Parecia... parecia... parecia que já nos conhecíamos. Ou algo igualmente bizarro. Uma sensação vinda direto das minhas entranhas, junto com meu estômago, que deu um pulo.

Em milésimos de segundo eu já havia observado, reparado e analisado todas as possibilidades de conhecimento em relação à ele. Como posso ter essa vaga impressão de que já o conheço, mesmo sem conhecê-lo? Te confesso que não é a coisa mais agradável que podemos sentir. Me lembra uma banho de água fria, como se eu acabasse de despertar na realidade, vinda de meus sonhos fechados e incrivelmente bizarros.

Seus olhos cor de avelã eram hipnotizadores, com um leve toque de sedução. Mas não era só isso. Havia alguma coisa não conhecida correndo em seus olhos, um leve toque, igualmente, de mistério. A cor avelã acentuava cada vez mais sua sedução implícita.

Seu cabelo, devidamente informal, mantinha uma certa dose de jovem, mas pela expressão de seu rosto poderíamos observar que a certa dose de brincadeira em seu cabelo revelava um caráter... como posso dizer?

Um caráter diferente. Isso. Diferente é a palavra certa, por mais que eu odeie definir as pessoas através de uma simples palavra, definitivamente era essa que James Potter me faz acreditar. Sem outra palavra, sou incapaz de definir o que sinto nesse momento de observação.

Eu estava parada em sua frente, ainda um pouco chocada com a intensidade das minhas emoções e do reconhecimento desse jovem, não tão jovem, sedutor. Estava estranha, plantada de frente à ele, sem reação. Meus olhos estavam concentrados na análise dele. Logo, minha doce mãe me chamou de volta para a realidade inglória que estávamos tratando.

- Lily! – Chamou ela baixinho – Esse é James Potter, primo do seu par.

Analisando-o mais uma vez, como ele estava fazendo de mim, eu me virei para minha mãe e assenti. Minha voz estava um pouco sumida devido a surpresa do momento.

- Bom-dia, Srta. Evans – Saudou ele, com uma voz que me lembrava o tecido da seda, macia, misteriosa e prazeirosa – Espero não tê-la assustado com minha falta de tato ao chegar bruscamente para esperá-la.

Eu estava certa. Um conquistador nato. Nato, nato, nato. Nada lhe escapava. Seus olhos cor de avelã pegavam tudo no ar e, é claro, é previsto que ele tenha reparado minha surpresa. Sua expressão estava leve, mas um pouco determinada. Não sei lhe dizer como, mas a determinação era dominante na sua expressão.

- Não há problema, Sr. Potter, eu já estava pronta para o baile – Falei calmamente. Eu já havia me acalmado, deixando essa sensação estranhíssima de lado e seguido em frente no meu caminho inglória de ser apresentada a um homem que nunca na minha vida, em um baile que não conheceria ninguém – Estamos prontos para sair?

Ele assentiu, recolhendo um pouco do seu sorriso, e, logo depois, fazendo um gesto de despedida para minha mãe, que ficou encantada com aquele nobre com roupas da realeza, me levando ao meu pretendente. Logo, percebemos que eu não seria insignificante e que seria esperado muito de mim. O mais desconcertante é que eu não quem espera de mim.

A criada abriu a porta da frente, James Potter desceu as escadas primeiro que eu. Quando percebeu que eu estava descendo sozinha, e com dificuldade por causa do pacote que eu estava vestindo, ele voltou para o meu degrau e pegou na minha mão, ajudando-me a descer. Até aí tudo bem, mas não foi difícil notar a sua intensidade ao pegar em minha mão. Só para esclarecer, nesse tempo de etiqueta e formalidades, quando um homem pega na pele de uma mulher há aquela intriga entre os dois, significando uma certa conexão não usual. E, além disso, a intensidade da situação entre nós era perceptível, mesmo se houvesse alguém, qualquer pessoa, passando por ali, perceberia a intensidade entre eu e James Potter.

Assim que ele pegou na minha mão, eu fiquei inteiramente ruborizada. Era minha primeira vez nisso, eu não estava acostumada a esses toques que invadem minhas emoções, desconcertando-as. Eu ainda era principiante na arte de socialização e atração.

Percebendo meu rubor, ele afastou sua mão da minha e abaixou a cabeça, um pouco envergonhado de seu ato. Eu ainda estava desconcertada e ele, com certeza, percebeu. Ele chamou o cocheiro para me ajudar a descer as escadas enquanto ele entrava na carruagem o mais rápido possível, parecendo se esconder do gesto íntimo que ele fez. Será que ele estava se sentindo culpado ou simplesmente envergonhado?

Acho difícil que seja só isso. Aí tem coisa, escreva minhas ingênuas palavras.

O cocheiro me ajudou a entrar na carruagem, bastante grande e opulenta. James Potter já estava dentro da mesma, parecendo perturbado o suficiente para me ignorar quando entrei na carruagem. Ficamos um de frente para o outro, mas sem conversar durante alguns minutos enquanto o cocheiro rodava Londres para sair da mesma e ir para o baile de campo dos Potter.

- Me desculpe pela minha falta de tato – Se pronunciou, ainda olhando para fora da carruagem, na janela – Eu esqueço que você está prometida para o meu primo. Foi uma falta de respeito para com vocês dois.

Observei-o por alguns segundos, achando incrivelmente engraçada toda essa situação de preparação de etiqueta e boas maneiras aliada à sedução, atração e todas essas idiotices circulantes na alta da sociedade européia. Abri um pequeno sorriso distraído, me divertindo com a situação.

- Não há problema, Sr. Potter – Falei, ainda sorrindo, o que o surpreendeu – Posso te afirmar que não foi nada, não causou nenhuma indiferença ao seu primo. Também posso te garantir que achei sua falta de tato, segundo você, igualmente engraçada.

Ele arregalou os olhos, como se tivesse visto um cachorro de paletó segurando um narguilé. Logo após ao seu estado de choque, em relação às minhas palavras, ele sorriu abertamente, sem se preocupar com a etiqueta e as boas maneiras no tratamento homem-mulher.

- Que bom que você se divertiu – Começou ele, sorrindo levemente e apreciando a situação – Não gosto muito dessa linha de etiqueta e boas maneiras. Eu passei muito tempo fora da Europa e ainda não reacostumei com o jeito que as coisas funcionam por aqui.

Eu fiquei fascinada instantaneamente e meu sorriso se alargou mais ainda. Ele viveu muito tempo fora da Inglaterra! Um dos meus sonhos particulares.

- Onde você morou? – Perguntei alegremente, bastante animada (o que o surpreendeu novamente) – Quero dizer, eu sempre quis viajar para fora da Europa, ver como são as terras de outras partes, seus costumes e as pessoas.

Ele parecia tão surpreso que eu me perguntei se falei alguma coisa errada, ou informal demais ou muito íntima. Ele bagunçou seu cabelo e riu por alguns segundos.

- Você é uma peça rara, Srta. Evans – Comentou, analisando-me.

- Ou uma peça quebrada – Corrigi com bom humor e animosidade.

James Potter sorriu mais uma vez, mostrando seus dentes brancos e seu sorriso perfeito.

- Quebrada? – Repetiu – Tenho certeza que não. É uma peça rara mesmo. Uma garota inteligente e curiosa. Confesso que você me surpreende a cada momento desde que te conheci.

Sorri satisfeita. Embora tenha lembrado que estávamos em uma conversando informal que beirava a arte da atração em homens e mulheres, o que me preocupava pois seu primo que me esperava.

- E como é seu primo, Sr. Potter ? – Perguntei, tentando mudar de assunto, indo para um ramo mais seguro.

Ele revirou os olhos com desprezo.

- Um idiota que acha que ganhou a herança dos Potter e que pode controlar a todos que conhece por meio do seu dinheiro – Respondeu, desprezando o próprio primo. O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Mas ele é seu próprio primo, Sr. Potter – Comentei, confusa.

- Lamento manchar a reputação dele para a senhorita, mas não tenho a mesma visão que você tem dele – Continuou, com um pouco menos de desprezo ao falar do próprio primo.

Tem alguma coisa errada por aqui, não tem como o primo dele mandar uma pessoa que ele não gosta para me buscar. Isso não tem lógica, nem mesmo conexão entre a racionalidade. Estou muito confusa em relação à essa situação.

- Sabe, Srta. Evans, você já o viu? – Perguntou, analisando-me. Sua expressão era de seriedade e com a determinação inflada, como pude perceber um pouco da mesma no começo, quando ele me buscou.

- Nunca – Respondi, um pouco constrangida.

- Então você verá a figura – Falou secamente – Vamos ver se depois de conhecê-lo você vai ter preferência por ele.

Eu sorri, pensando que ele estava brincando. Eu não acreditei na seriedade que ele falava do primo e de mim, em um casal. Levando na brincadeira, e sem tato algum, eu comentei animadamente enquanto a carruagem já desacelerava:

- E você ter preferência por quem mais? O poste? – E ri levemente, mas ele se manteve sério, olhando em meus olhos e usando seu ar de conquistador misterioso e sedutor.

- Por mim.


	4. Chapter 4

- E você ter preferência por quem mais? O poste? – E ri levemente, mas ele se manteve sério, olhando no fundo de meus olhos e usando aquele seu ar de conquistador nato, misterioso e sedutor.

- Por mim.

Meus olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente enquanto ele permanecia olhando em meus olhos, que não estavam nada bonitos agora. Minha expressão era de puro choque. Quem esperaria que um quase total, não tanto, desconhecido iria falar uma coisa tão íntima. Tenha dó, eu nem o conheço! Isso está mais parecendo aqueles livros em que homens obssessivos ficam atrás das mocinhas, que vomitam açúcar, indefesas e delicadinhas. Sério, criou um situação estranha entre nós.

Respirei fundo enquanto tentava relaxar, me acalmar diante dessa situação. A pior coisa é que nunca tive experiência nesse momento em que o homem se diz atraído por uma mulher. Nunca aconteceu comigo, o que me faz ser uma despreparada e excluído do amor. E da sedução.

- Ok, vamos tentar pensar racionalmente – Falei, dando fim ao silêncio que se seguiu enquanto eu tentava me acalmar e ele continuava me olhando com uma espécie de determinação com intensidade – Eu nem o conheço!

Ele sorriu levemente, ficando com um ar menos sério e tirando seus olhos cor de avelã de cima de mim. Mas que homem imprevisível, intenso e... Não sei. Ele me lembra o tecido da seda, macia e sedutora. Ele fechou seus intensos olhos por um momento, provavelmente pensando no que falaria. Acho que ele falou aquilo sem medir as consequências, sem pensar. Mas duvido que ele esteja arrependido de ter demonstrado, e falado.

- Não sei como você não me via te circulando nos casamentos de suas irmãs mais velhas – Ele deu satisfação, já com um ar mais leve – Fui no casamento de Rose e Gwyneth Evans e não tardei a notar-lhe. Nossa família possui alguns negócios com os maridos das duas, então fomos para prestar-lhes respeito e dignidade.

Agora sim eu sei porque acho que conheço esse tal de James Potter. Ele foi nos casamentos de minhas irmãs mais velhas e sua família viaja pelo mundo buscando novos empreendimentos em terras diferentes e longíquas. Como eu não me lembrei disso?

James Potter é um homem incrivelmente inteligente, que conseguiu fazer com que a fortuna de sua família quadruplicasse. Seus empreendimentos na Ásia e na África foram, além de notáveis, um triunfo para toda Inglaterra. Como eu pude ser tão distraída a ponto de esquecer de onde eu o conhecia?

Fomos apresentados, pela primeira vez, no casamento de Rose, minha irmã, que falou que James Potter liderava os negócios dos outro lado do mundo, o que logo atraiu atenções de todos que estavam na festa. O grande e aventureiro James Potter, liderando sua família em busca de conhecimento!

Como fui estúpida! Ele deve estar rindo à beça das minhas trapalhadas de memória e minha distratibilidade. Além disso, o grande James Potter sabe como sou ingênua e inexperiente apenas pelos meus atos simples e espontâneos. Sabe quando você fica com um sentimento de culpa? Ou então aquele sentimento que te constrange perante a situação?

Pois então, eu fiquei com esse constrangimento e com essa culpa ao me expôr tão facilmente e de modo infantil, bem inexperiente. Mas se for pensar por alguns milésimos de segundo, eu sou infantil e inexperiente. Ahh, Deus, espero que eu não tenha sido infantil e inexperiente.

Espero que eu não seja isso. Se eu for, droga. Mas se eu não for, o que posso fazer? É aquela coisa, né, quando você descobre um traço de sua personalidade, principalmente um não satisfatório, o que você pode fazer a não ser aceitar que você é desse jeito?

Voltando, espero não ser inexperiente e infantil.

Suspirei profundamente, pensando no que ia dizer enquanto a carruagem procurava um local para parar. Já estávamos na mansão Potter. Eu puxei a cortina lápis-lázuli da carruagem e vi uma imponente mansão, parecendo ter alguns séculos e, indiscutivelmente, de gente que tem influência política e financeira. Havia muitas janelas com cortinas brancas, algumas estavam abertas, deixando o vento movimentá-las. Uma mansão um pouco acinzentada, mas indo para o bege, com muitas escadarias largas. Era uma visão impressionante. A mansão Potter sempre foi considerada uma das mais belas de toda Inglaterra.

Já haviam pessoas passeando por toda aquela escadaria acinzentada, indo para ium jardim extremamente bem cuidado e arquitetado. Muitas margaridas, rosas amarelas e brancas, alguns exóticos girassóis e longas cercas-viva, circundando todo o jardim geométrico. Haviam algumas árvores, algumas com frutas, como as macieiras. Mas tudo estava perfeitamento.. hum, perfeito. Impecável.

Minha mãe adoraria ver aquilo tudo, um simples baile de verão (quem inventou essa frescura enlouquecida?). Logo, saindo do meu transe, eu lembrei que devia uma resposta a Potter. Fechei a cortina lápis-lázuli e olhei para ele, novamente.

Ele estava com uma expressão segura de si, o que é sempre esperado dos homens enquanto eles cortejam alguma menina infantil, inexpressiva e inexperiente. Deus, porquê você me colocou nessa vida dessa forma? Eu preferia ser um cachorro da nobreza inglesa. Um labrador.

Err... voltando à realidade...

- Eu estou lembrada de você, mas não temos nenhuma ligação ou assunto que nos une, portanto, eu vim aqui para o seu primo, Charles Potter, me convida para um tranquilo passeio enquanto, eu espero, ele me corteja. Então, vamos ser racionais, se você tem toda essa preferência por mim e tudo mais que você me fala, então porquê que você não me convidou para passear com você enquanto você flerta comigo? – Perguntei, racionalizando a situação e colocando-a em um tabuleiro de possibilidades, querendo ver até onde James Potter chegaria nesse assunto.

Ele ouviu atentamente, ficando mais surpreso a cada palavra que ele ouvia. É óbvio que eu o surpreendi na minha racionalização das coisas, ele não esperava isso de mim. Acho que ele esperava que eu fosse derreter em cima dos sapatos dele como queijo no forno. Ou gorgonzola. Minha leve rejeição a sua preferência por mim me deixou orgulhosa de ser eu mesma. Mas que pensamento excêntrico, egocêntrico e tudo mais 'êntrico'.

- Passear para flertar com você? Na frente de toda minha família? – Repetiu ele, incrédulo – Você acha que eu iria lhe apresentar toda minha família, disposto a ter um relacionamento sério com você?

Eu assenti firmemente. Estou sentindo cheiro de raiva e rejeição. Eu não vou chorar! Não vou chorar! Não vou chorar! Não vou chorar! Não vou chorar!

Ele se inclinou em direção a mim, ficando a milímetros de minha boca. Nossas bocas estavam bastante perto, o que me fez tremer nas bases. É óbvio que isso é força de expressão pois eu permaneci bem quieta. Vá lá o que aconteceria comigo se eu me movesse, né. Sua sedução passava para mim, eu respirava sedução, não havia como respirar outra coisa quando James Potter estava a milésimos de centímetros de mim. Minha respiração ficou ofegante e eu percebia que a dele também ficou. Hum, eu estava fazendo que James Potter, o conquistador (nos dois dignificados da palavra), sentisse 'coisas'.

Ok, eu não imaginei o que acabei de imaginar. Vou me matar, não tem como. Minha imaginação é muito fértil e não posso imaginar 'instrumentos', é totalmente fora de minha alçada. Ahh, Deus, tire James Potter de perto de mim. Ele me faz sentir... 'coisas'.

Vou ter que pegar o leque que eu trouxe e começa a me abanar. Tanto em cima quando embaixo. Mas que tristeza de minha parte, da próxima vez eu vou tentar controlar mais o meu corpo. Se tiver como.

- Querida Lily, você é uma flor delicada, com um corpo exótico, que me deixa à beira de uma tentação enlouquecedora – Começou, enquanto eu sentia o hálito quente, de hortelã, passar pelo meu lábio trêmulo – Mas nunca me casaria ou te apresentaria para um relacionamento sério. Sua família não apresenta nenhuma vantagem para mim, a não ser o consumo do casamento. Me delicio ao pensar nisso, você funciona como uma droga pra mim. Nesse momento, eu estou me segurando pois você é uma dama à caminho de um relacionamento sério. É mais seguro que você seja apenas uma das minhas amantes.

Minha garganta fez um nó com o efeito de suas palavras. Ele voltou para o seu lugar, olhando para onde iria descer, no começo das escadarias da mansão Potter, sem ao menos notar minha reação de rejeição.

Confesso que fiquei bastante mexida com o que ele falou de mim. Basicamente ele confessou que só queria meu corpo, não queria meus sentimentos e muito menos meus pensamentos. Sei que não temos nenhum vínculo mas não pude deixar de sentir uma pequena dose de tristeza. Por mais que ele tenha me elogiado no começo, me chamando de querida e pelo meu primeiro nome, James Potter conseguiu me deixar desconcertada. Eu realmente pensei que ele gostaria de um relacionamento sério comigo, em que nos apresentamos para a família um do outro e seguimos um relacionamento sério em que há casamento, filhos e a formação de uma família.

Foi exatamente o contrário que aconteceu.

Ele disse, praticamente, que queria uma prostituta, uma dançarina de bordel, com meu corpo, meu rosto e todo meu charme inocente e inexperiente. Ele só queria me consumir. Uma coisa momentânea, dizendo pra mim que sou insignificante para ele, não importando o momento, situação.

O cocheiro desceu do alto da carruagem e James Potter saiu pelo seu lado da carruagem, rapidamente. Dando largos passos e subindo a escadaria principal rapidamente, subindo de dois em dois degraus. Ainda surpresa com toda aquela situação da carruagem, tão íntima, tão suja, que eu me surpreendi com o cocheiro abrindo a porta do meu lado carruagem, com a mão estendida, esperando que eu precisasse de ajuda ao descer. O que ele acertou, pois eu precisei de ajuda.

Não que a escadaria tivesse sendo uma dificuldade para me movimentar no pacote de vestido que eu estava usando, mas minhas pernas estavam trêmulas diante do que James Potter me confidenciou. Por mais que não sejamos próximos um do outro, ele conseguiu me atingir. O cocheiro fez um reverência e saiu, em direção a sua carruagem. Ou dos Potter, tanto faz. E agora eu estava completamente sozinha na porta de entrada, ostentosa, diga-se de passagem, esperando não sei o quê. Me senti abobalhada.

- Mademoiselle? – Chamou uma voz masculina atrás de mim.

- Sim? – Perguntei, observando o homem que havia me chamado. Tinha um cabelo longo, negro e bastante misterioso. Seus olhos eram cor de céu, um azul extremamente claro. Seu físico era imponente, muito maior que eu.

- Mademoiselle Evans, eu sou Charlie Potter – Ele sorriu bastante satisfeito e fez uma leve reverência em direção à mim, que sorri e fiquei com as bochechas vermelhinhas, com muito sangue circulante.

Eu estava me recuperando do susto que passei com James Potter.

Analisei Charlie Potter por alguns segundos. Sim, eu posso me imaginar tendo um relacionamento sério, que envolva nossas famílias no consentimento de criarmos um vínculo de amor.

Só espero que eu crie esse sentimento por ele.


	5. Chapter 5

Analisei Charlie Potter por alguns segundos. Sim, eu posso me imaginar tendo um relacionamento sério, que envolva nossas famílias no consentimento de criarmos um vínculo de amor.

Só espero que eu crie esse sentimento por ele.

Eu tenho que criar, eu devo. É um dever, principalmente depois das atitudes de James Potter. Obviamente, vai ser um desconforto ter James Potter por perto durante quase todo o baile de verão (ainda fico me perguntando sobre a inutilidade de um baile de verão). Nessa situação eu fico com vontade de dar meia-volta e ir embora para os meus aposentos íntimos. Isso se minha mãe não resolver discutir comigo.

O que é óbvio que ela fará. Então, parar evitar uma discussão bastante animada sobre o meu futuro, meu futuro marido e filhos. Já cansei de discutir isso com ela. Acho que é isso que me motiva em continuar seguindo esse baile de verão.

Sabe, esse Charlie Potter tem um aparência fascinante. Um tanto exótico é seu olhar, combinando com a boca fina e um tanto pálida. Ficamos olhando um para outro, esperando o outro falar alguma coisa. Ao mesmo tempo.

- Mademoiselle está muito bonita – Ele sorriu e me deu o braço para acompanhá-lo – Se me permite.

Eu coloquei minha mão sobre a dele enquanto ele me guiava, adentrando a mansão Potter, que ostentava tanto fora quanto dentro da mesma. No longo corredor que seguimos, haviam telas lindas, feitas por artistas famosos, longas tapeçarias egípcias e janelas coloniais enormes, juntamente com suas cortinas amarelas, aparentando ser seda. Andávamos sem falar um com o outro e aquele silêncio constrangedor já estava me deixando sem paciência.

- Então, Monsieur, eu recebi o seu bouquet – Comecei, bastante insegura – Muito obrigada, as flores estavam lindas.

Ele sorriu levemente, sem olhar para mim.

Olhei para a expressão... um tanto severa, dele e tirei a conclusão de que viria muita confusão por aí. Eu não entendo, como que eu só cheguei aqui convidada por um cavalheiro, na vinda o primo dele resolveu flertar comigo e depois me desvalorizar, e agora que encontrei o que me mandou o bouquet, porquê ele está agindo tão estranhamente?

Estávamos andando um pouco rápido e eu já havia reparado que uma porta de vidro, no final do corredor, dava para o jardim, onde eu via pessoas bastante arrumadas. Charlie Potter continuava com aquela expressão severa, um tanto sério para a situação. Essa é a hora que ele deveria me conhecer, perguntar sobre minha vida e os meus passatempos. Parece que está tudo de pernas pro ar hoje!

Revoltada, eu parei de andar. Estava decidida a acabar com essa bola de neve onde eu só estou sendo desvalorizada! Charlie Potter deu mais um passo e olhou para trás, percebendo que eu havia parado de caminhar ao seu lado, estampando uma expressão de indignação. Com um sobrancelha negra levantada, ele pedia, silenciosamente, uma explicação de minha atitude.

- Você não está conversando comigo... – Comecei, tentando reaver minha paciência já perdida. Eu falava bem baixo, para que não houvesse confusão ali, no meio da mansão Potter – Você me chamou aqui pra quê?

Ele se virou totalmente para mim, com uma espécia de sorriso contido. Havia alguma piada ali. Uma piada interna e que eu não gostei nem um pouco! Odeio quando as pessoas, principalmente os homens, começam a rir da minha jovialidade e espontaneidade.

- Mademoiselle está muito impaciente – Comentou, ainda estampando aquela expressão de divertimento. Quero ver o divertimento dele quando eu resolver enfiar meu joelho no meio de seus...

Eu fiquei revoltada com o que ele falou! EU ESTOU IMPACIENTE? Eu fiquei de boca aberta!

- Eu estou impaciente? Me conta outra! Você me chamou pra quê aqui? Eu pensei que fosse pra te conhecer melhor, para conversarmos. Aí, quando chego aqui, encaro um mudo! – Reagi enquanto eu estava borbulhando de raiva, meu pensamento estava a mil e eu queria ir embora – Já não bastou o idiota do seu primo Don Juan na carruagem, ainda tenho que lidar com com você, me deixando sem paciência? Eu tenho coisa melhor pra fazer, ok?

Dei as costas para ele, decidida. Mas que família filha-da-puta! Eu recebo a maior esperança de que alguém me admira do jeito que o sou, pelo Bouquet, mas não! Eu encontro um pervertido e um mudo! Olha, eu estou revoltada, sem paciência e me sinto desvalorizada e insignificante com o que James Potter, aquele viado repugnante do pinto torto, falou! Ahhh! Eu tenho vontade de gritar de raiva. E chutar alguém ou alguma coisa, é claro.

Eu não vi a reação dele e nem quis ver. Revoltei com essa família! Chego aqui na maior boa vontade e tenho que ser encarada como uma insignificante que pode ser substituível?

Saí andando rapidamente, a passos curtos por causa do vestido todo lindo que aprontei para esse baile de verão. Baile de verão! Que horror, esse povo deveria ter arrajando um motivo melhor para fazer um baile. Porquê que não faz um baile de inverno? Quero ver todo mundo congelar!

- Mademoiselle! – Charlie Potter correu atrás de mim, ficando na minha frente e bloqueando a minha passagem – Eu não tenho a menor noção do que meu primo fez com você na carruagem! Me explique melhor, aí eu compreendo sua revolta para com minha família e essa situação.

Eu respirei fundo, procurando pensar com clareza. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e assenti, enquanto ele me puxava para uma sala de estar íntima, usada pela família nas conversas informais. Antes disso, nós subimos as escadarias, chegando ao terceiro andar. Na sala havia alguns sofás acolhedores, todos vermelhos e com cortinas de seda da cor branca. Só havia uma tela na sala e uma orquídea em cima de uma mesinha de estar, no centro da sala.

Ele fechou as cortinas e me indicou o sofá de frente o que ele estava sentando. Eu me sentei, olhando-o atentamente.

- Então – Ele começou lentamente, parecendo pensar no que falaria – Me conte direitinho o que o estúpido do meu primo fez a você.

Eu o contei direitinho o que tinha acontecido. Principalmente na desvalorização que James Potter me colocou, tive mais ênfase nisso. Os olhos de Charlie Potter se arregalaram, surpresos. Sua mandíbula ficou bastante marcada em sua expressão, dando impressão de que ele não gostou nadinha da situação.

- James me dá tanto problema que tenho vontade de mandá-lo de volta para rodar o mundo em busca de novos acordos comerciais e especiarias – Comentou, parecendo bastante desgostoso sobre a disputa de território que escarava agora.

- Monsieur, me desculpe a revolta que senti ao te chamar de mudo, e te culpar, mas James Potter me deixou com muita raiva para encarar qualquer tipo de situação – Expliquei arrependida da minha explosão na frente dele.

Ele sorriu levemente, parecendo mais espontâneo agora.

- Não se preocupe, Mademoiselle, eu compreendo sua atitude – Falou, pegando em minha mão esquerda, fazendo carinho em meus dedos, por cima da luva de renda branca.

Observei o possível flerte dele, onde eu reparei nas mãos enormes que ele tinha. Eu recuei minha mão, colocando as duas em meu colo. Eu não estava com humor para isso. E eu não sei quem é esse Charlie Potter, não o conheço e minha impressão dele não foi muito boa. Pelo menos até agora.

- Não porque você a compreende que eu vou deixá-lo flertar em sala no terceiro andar da mansão, sem ninguém para presenciar alguma atitude suspeita – Respondi duramente, esperando um homem mais formal.

Charlie Potter não gostou da minha resposta. Ele manteve a mandíbula presa, dura, e fez uma expressão agressiva enquanto me manteve presa no sofá avermelhado. Seus braços estavam prendendo qualquer reação minha. Nessa hora, eu entrei em pânico. Olhei a expressão agressiva dele mais uma vez e olhei para a porta, que eu reparei que estava fechada, mas não trancada. Nessa hora eu não sabia o que poderia fazer! Eu deveria ter aceitado aquele bouquet! Não deveria!

- Engraçado, Mademoiselle Evans! Você se acha tão especial, a última bolacha do pacote! Mas você não passa de uma garota infantil e inexperiente que foi arruinada pelos homens que casaram com suas irmãs mais velhas! Sua família foi arruinada e você acha que vai dar o golpe do baú em um Potter? – Ele soltou uma risada bem contida, mas claramente debochada, o que me fez ficar com mais medo. E ele parecia mais um cavalheiro quando ele me pegou na porta da mansão Potter! O que será que eu fiz para ele demonstrar toda essa raiva, jogar toda em cima de mim?

Um coisa é sentir raiva. Outra, é demonstrá-la. E agora, eu nem tenho a quem pedir ajuda. Nenhum apoio, ninguém para me pegar desse filho-da-puta metido a Monsieur à la Gentleman. Nessas horas que eu tenho vontade gritar, mas é impossível. Ele colocaria a mão na minha boca e se enfureceria mais ainda! Meu Deus, e agora?

- Acha que você vai ser um membro da nobreza? Acha que vou dedicar meu tempo a você? – Continuava a me desprezar – Acho que meu primo até te deu atenção demais! Você é uma poeira! Não merece estar sentada nessa propriedade!

Logo, eu me revoltei com tudo que ele havia falado, me desprezando, desvalorizando e deixando minha auto-estima pior do que já estava. Para minha salvação, eu lembrei que meu joelho estava entre suas pernas e que o mesmo não tinha atenção nessa parte do corpo, ele estava mais preocupado em me deixar desesperada.

Levantei meu joelho em direção ao... , usando toda força que eu tinha, transferindo tudo para o meu joelho. Acertei em cheio, logo vi a reação de dor que estava em seu rosto. Ele recuou um pouco mais, me deixando livre de seus braços no sofá avermelha, o que deixou uma outra oportunidade para outra joelhada no ... , o que eu logo fiz e ele caiu no chão. A raiva me possuía, a revolta também.

Duas joelhadas não são o bastante para esse maníaco duas-caras. Deixei toda minha etiqueta e escolas de boas maneiras para trás, acertando-o na barriga, enquanto ele estava no chão, morrendo de dor e sem ter voz para gemer. Depois de muitos chutes, pisões e murros que dei em Charlie Potter, que ficou inconsciente, eu estava satisfeita da minha atuação.

Tenho a aparência de uma moça bem educada, sou fruto de escolas de etiqueta e demonstro inexperiência e infantilidade de vez em quando. Mas em relação a situações de difíceis como essa, eu não fico para trás. Racionando que eu teria que sair da mansão Potter um pouco escondida e não estaria uma carruagem ao meu dispor, eu vasculhei Charlie Potter para ver tinha alguma coisa de valor.

É roubo? É.

Eu me importo? Não.

Peguei várias correntinhas de ouro, um broche de safira com o brasão dos Potter, vários anéis ostentosos e uma carta em seu colete. Curiosa, eu tranquei a sala e voltei, sentando no sofá avermelhada e abrindo a mesma.

Era de James Potter. Mas não havia absolutamente nada! Parece que Charlie Potter havia colocado o papel de carta em outro lugar. Eu vasculhei-o novamente mas não achei nada. Percebendo que ele estava voltando à consciência, eu dei um chute em seu rosto, tendo, possivelmente, o nariz quebrado.

Lembrando que tinha que sair dali rápido, e aproveitando esse estúpido baile, eu saí da sala e a tranquei por fora, jogando a chave pela janela, em lugar onde não tinha ninguém. Logo, a mesma caiu na lagoa que havia atrás da mansão. Eu sorri satisfeita.

Ninguém espera que uma jovem inexperiente tenha esse tipo de atitude. Mas fazer o quê? Eu tenho. E ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

Me apressando, eu desci as escadas rapidamente, olhando para todos os lados vendo se alguém estava me observando dentro da mansão. Pela toda sorte que me rodeia, eu não encontrei ninguém até o momento que saí da porta da frente da mansão Potter.

Eu começava a escutar os gritos das pessoas procurando Charlie Potter, começando a entrar na mansão. Eu sorri, sem arrependimento, e desci a escadaria rapidamente. Nessa hora, um homem que estava no terceiro andar, me localizou e gritou para todo mundo da mansão sobre onde eu estava.

Nisso, ficando nervosa com as consequências de meus atos, mas não arrependida deles, eu virei meu pé em um dos degraus da escadaria que dava para a rua. Havia um chafariz nessa entrada da mansão. Logo, eu me desesperei pois não estava conseguindo correr como antes, mancando um pouco.

Agachei mais uma vez, procurando massagear o local machucado, respirando calmamente, buscando a mesma, para ter mais clareza na mente. Charlie Potter é um nobre e a sentença para mim, da burguesia, seria terrível. Sem contar com as sentenças não-oficiais que haveriam.

Um arrepio correu minha espinha enquanto eu escutava o berro de Charlie Potter vindo do terceiro andar. Voltei a correr, mas dessa vez mais lento por causa do machucado. Logo, eu pensei realmente nisso.

Eu não poderia ir pra casa, seriam o primeiro lugar que procurariam por mim. E agora?

Ouvi um cavalo correndo, vindo de dentro da mansão Potter. Me virei e vi James Potter cavalgando rapidamente em minha direção, com uma expressão determinada, obstinada. Entrei em pânico novamente, o que estava se tornando comum nesses dia de hoje. Provavelmente ele me pegaria, me fecharia e me levaria de volta para a mansão.

Sem ter forças para correr, principalmente do pé machucado, eu me rendi à exaustão que é ficar dentro de um vestido formal completo, com direito a sapatos com saltos altos e a um espartilho devidamente apertado até você não respirar.

Nessa hora eu me rendi, observando ele chegar mais perto e já esperando minha sentença. Observei aquele cavalo negro perfeito, que corria elegantemente. Era um campeão.

James Potter parou na minha frente, parecendo extremamente agitado. Ele me deu a mão, que olhei atentamente, sem saber o que ele estava dizendo com aquilo. Nessa hora, eu fiquei meio lerda. Acho que foi a surra que dei em Charlie Potter. Vou me orgulhar disso pelo resto de minha vida!

- O que está esperando? – Perguntou rapidamente – Eles estão atrás de você!

Fiquei confusa. Mas ele repetiu rapidamente, bastante afobado.

- Lily Evans, suba nesse cavalo AGORA!

Eu peguei na mão dele e subi na garupa do cavalo, enquanto o mesmo voltava a correr rapidamente e eu coloquei meus braços ao redor da cintura de James Potter. Estávamos indo para não sei onde.


	6. Chapter 6

Eu peguei na mão dele e subi na garupa do cavalo, enquanto o mesmo voltava a correr, galopar, rapidamente e eu coloquei meus braços ao redor da cintura de James Potter, sentindo seus músculos abdominais se constraírem com o meu toque. Estávamos indo para não sei onde.

Não quis perguntar para aquele homem tão contraditório, afinal ele me destratou quando estávamos na carruagem, e agora resolveu salvar minha vida (eu não sei nem pra quem rezar numa horas dessas, eu fiz uma tremenda de uma loucura!). Eu que não vou perguntar nada mesmo.

Ele não abriu a boca, não ouvi sua voz enquanto o cavalo galopava cada vez mais rápido em meio as ruas de Londres, onde as pessoas paravam para ver aquela cena tão curiosa. Dois jovens arrumados para um evento de gala em um cavalo, que cavalgava em seu limite. Chamamos muita atenção enquanto ele desviava de carruagens e pessoas que atravessavam as ruas de pedras brancas e cinzentas. O vento estava ficando cada vez mais forte e o céu começou a nublar, começando a fazer frio.

Os raios de sol que estavam brilhando no começo da manhã, agora se foram. O céu juntava nuvens carregadas, parecendo que cairia uma tempestade. O vento passava por nós, bastante agressivo.

Arrepiei com o frio que estava sentindo e, espontaneamente, eu abracei James Potter mais forte, sem pensar direito o que eu estava pensando. Minha mente sofreu um colapso no meio dessa manhã. Já enfrentei cada situação mais bizarra que a outra que eu não aguentei, simplesmente deixei minha mente vagar, sem razão, enquanto cavalgávamos para longe de Londres.

Passamos por todos os lugares de Londres, e duas horas depois, estávamos saindo da mesma por meio de uma estrada de terra bastante escondida, perto de um bosque tinha a fama de ser mal-assombrado. É óbvio que não é mal-assombrado, o que realmente acontece lá é que o proprietário não quer ninguém dentro de sua propriedade privada, o que ocorre bastante aqui na Inglaterra. O que foi? Eu gosto de sociologia, mesmo sendo uma matéria para homens aprenderem, não mulheres. Meu Deus, eu sou um desastre total.

Quando entramos dentro do bosque fechado, com árvores altas e várias samambaias no terreno (havia um riacho cristalino com alguns cascatas por ali, eu estava ouvindo o barulho de água caindo, que é relaxante, na minha bizarra opinião), e logo começou a chover forte, caindo uma tempestade. Eu não conseguia ver o céu, eu estava ensopada e suja de terra. A estrada de terra tinha virado uma trilha e com a chuva dificultou bastante minha visão.

Estávamos ensopados e até aquele momento, James Potter não tinha falado nada, nenhuma palavra comigo. Eu nem escutei a voz dele, que tem uma língua tão afiada, para comentar a loucura que eu fiz. A única coisa que escutei dele foi um espirro altíssimo.

Mas eu não ficava pra trás. Meu espartilho estava me incomodando em demasia, o chapéu de dama também estava incomodando, estava juntando água em suas abas que, quando se inclinavam, escorriam em meu rosto. Eu estava incomodada demais para prestar atenção no silêncio incômodo de James Potter.

Algumas horas se passaram enquanto ainda cavalgávamos (esse cavalo deve ser incansável!) rápido, agressivamente. De vez em quando eu olhava para o bosque, que era muito diferente do que o povo pensa. As flores em meio as samambaias são extremamente lindas e raras, eu conheço flores. E também conheço bouquets.

Bastante curioso o que algumas flores em conjunto fazem. Um bouquet mudou minha totalmente, de uma forma que nem em meus sonhos mais loucos, bizarros, excêntricos, eu pensaria. Às vezes o destino é bastante cruel com a pessoa. Eu peguei naquele bouquet de lírios pensando que alguma pessoa sentia amor, paixão por mim. Pelo menos uma admiração. Eu estava completamente errada. O que o bouquet me trouxe foi uma manhã extremamente louca, com homens da aristocraria que me surpreenderam a toda instante. Descobri que bouquets são perigosos, duvidosos e com duplo sentido.

Caí numa situação...

Falando em situações, será que eles foram na casa da minha mãe me procurar? Quero dizer, eu surrei um homem importante, da aristocracia e que tem um enorme poder político e nas empresas da minha família ( que eram da minha família, diga-se de passagem). Amargamente falando, eu tenho certeza que sim.

Posso criticar minha mãe durante todo tempo, mas mesmo assim é minha mãe. Não posso abandoná-la nessa situação. Fiquei angustiada durante uns minutos, querendo voltar para Londres, mas logo a razão voltou para minha mente e me alertou de que era melhor ficar escondida durante um tempo. Não posso dizer que isso me alegrou, pois continuo preocupada com a minha mãe.

E meu coração estava se apertando cada vez mais que eu raciocinava a situação. Charlie Potter tinha parceria com as empresas da minha família, ele pressionaria todas as minhas irmãs em busca de uma resposta que seja satisfatória. Pensando nisso, meu coração se apertou mais ainda.

É aquela frase que as pessoas mais pobres usam quando estão numa situação sem saída: Se correr o bicho pega, se ficar o bicho come.

Pode ser engraçado numa situação, mas eu não estou vendo graça nenhuma na minha. E James Potter continua calado, sem falar nada. Nem perguntou se eu estava bem durante todas essas horas de cavalgada e com muita chuva gelada caindo sobre nós.

Cansada de me preocupar e de pensar no que poderia acontecer, eu adormeci, exausta. Estava com frio, com fome e minha garganta já começava a doer. Simplesmente, mesmo não querendo, apoiei minha cabeça nas costas de James Potter, sentindo a contração dos músculos abdominais nele enquanto eu apertava a sua cintura.

Logo em seguida, eu dormi profundamente.

Sonhei com alguém me perseguindo por causa de alguma coisa. O que estava acontecendo nesse borrão verde acinzentado? Eu não conseguia distinguir nada ali e ficava mais convencida de que meu desespero só aumentava, independente do que eu estava vendo, sonhando.

Eu tentava correr, mas eu via criaturas bizarras que me deixaram com medo de voltar atrás e de seguir em frente. Essas criaturas não estavam atrás de mim, estavam atrás de alguma outra coisa. Logo, eu distingui uma pessoa na multidão: meu pai.

Eu acordei em um susto. Eu estava deitada em uma cama, não tão ostentosa, mas bastante aconchegante. Olhei para os lados e me vi em um quarto escuro, de madeira, onde o teto ficava inclinado. Observando superficialmente, pois estava escuro demais, eu percebi que era um chalé onde eu estava. Parecendo um chalé alemão.

Eu acho.

Percebi, embaixo dos edredons grossos, que estava sem o espartilho, sem toda aquela armadura que eu estava levando embaixo do vestido. Eram cinco camadas de tecido, uma mais apertada que a outra, que não me deixavam respirar direito. Deitei novamente, relaxando no meio daquele quarto que eu nunca havia estado.

Logo reparei que estava de camisola, uma seca. Aquela camisola não me pertencia, ela era de fios egípcios, um material que eu só havia tocado quando minhas irmãs se casaram com esse material no vestido de noiva. Eu não me lembrava do que poderia ter acontecido depois que adormeci enquanto cavalgávamos no meio daquele bosque escuro e encantador.

E molhado, é claro.

Então me veio uma idéia. James Potter tirou toda minha roupa...

Meu Deus! Será que ele fez uma coisa tal indigna dessa com uma garota, na situação, indefesa? Será que ele me estuprou, ou pegou no meu corpo todo enquanto eu estava nua?

Meu coração começou a bater rapidamente. Eu quase estava sentindo que o mesmo ia saltar pela minha garganta e parar no piso do quarto tão bonitinho, parecendo de bonecas, em que eu estava. Após esse pensamento, não houve mais relaxamento para mim. Minha mente estava a mil e meu coração mais acelerado ainda.

Me sentei na cama, sentindo um pouco de frio quando tirei os edredons de cima de mim. Mas porquê meu coração está tão acelerado? Porquê meu estômago não está mais na parte onde ele deveria estar? Parece que está dando pulos, dando saltos ornamentais.

E o mais importante: porquê eu não estou com um sentimento de raiva, vingança, nojo igual eu fiquei quando Charlie Potter tentou me estuprar na mansão dos Potter?

Observei a escuridão do meu quarto por alguns minutos. Eu não queria mais ficar deitada ali naquele quarto, sem saber o que aconteceu ou onde estou. Eu achei a porta de madeira escura e a abri, ela rangeu por um tempinho.

A casa parecia ser um pouco velha.

Eu estava em um corredor simples, bastante pequeno. Havia claridade no corredor e eu observei que só haviam três portas, com a do meu quarto. As duas estavam fechadas.

Sem saber se eu poderia as abri, eu andei até o fim do corredor, onde havia uma escada para o andar de baixo. Sorri aliviada, afinal, eu encontrei um caminho mais simples do que sair abrindo todas as portas desse chalé.

Desci descalça todos os degraus da pequena escada de madeira e percebi que o andar de baixo, uma sala de estar lindíssima e uma sala de jantar com uma lareira acesa, estava extremamente claro. Eu estava sentindo um pouco de frio e logo reparei que as janelas e cortinas estavam fechadas.

Chegando no último degrau, eu olhei para a porta de madeira escura, e bastante imponente, com um certo desejo de fugir dali. Eu acho que meu medo de ver James Potter, ou a vergonha que eu ficaria quando o visse, estavam me aterrorizando. Com que cara eu ia olhar para ele depois que ele viu meu corpo horrível, deformado e sem atrativos?

Me sentei no tapete branco e peludo que havia em frente a lareira de pedra. Fiquei olhando para as chamas por alguns minutos, analisando a situação em que eu estava. E, é óbvio, eu estava me aquecendo.

Fechei os olhos, aproveitando o momento de paz que eu estava tendo diante daquela lareira que me deixou quentinha, sem pensar em outra coisa, o que foi perfeito naquela ocasião. Tudo que eu estava precisando era de tranquilidade após enfrentar Charlie Potter. E agora eu estava tendo esse momento.

Ouvi a porta da frente se abrindo, rangendo.

Abri meus olhos e os voltei para a porta imponente de madeira escura.

Era James Potter.

Seu cabelo estava bagunçado e molhado, por causa da chuva. Sua expressão estava em um misto de alívio com tranquilidade. Ele também estava sem toda aquela armadura que trajes de gala exigiam. Ele estava só com uma calça de alafaiataria da cor bege e uma blusa social branca, que estava aberta em alguns pontos e bastante amassada em outros.

Ele também estava descalço.

- Dormiu bem? – Perguntou, sentando-se no sofá da sala de estar, de frente para o tapete peludo que eu estava sentada. Eu me virei para sua direção e continuei sentada. Sua voz estava tão... não sei, eu não consegui definir o que a voz dele me passava nessa hora. O que eu consegui definir foi que eu não conhecia essa parte de James Potter. Era totalmente desconhecido para mim.

Eu sorri constrangida, me lembrando de que ele tirou várias camadas do vestido formal e me colocou, sem espartilho, em uma camisola de fios egípcios.

- Aham – Respondi num fio de voz, observando minhas mãos.

- Você deve estar se perguntando da sua roupa – Afirmou ele, bastante tranquilo. Ele não parecia estar sentindo vergonha ou constrangimento naquela situação – Você caiu do cavalo, sabia?

Surpresa, eu arregalei os olhos na mesma hora.

- Você caiu em uma poça de lama, ficou muito suja – Continuou ele, ainda tranquilo – Quando te trouxe para cá, você estava tendo febre e eu resolvi tirar aquele vestido. Como você consegue usar aquilo? Eu vejo aquilo como se fosse uma tortura feminina. Eu tirei sua roupa...

Eu fiquei azul, vermelha, rosa, roxa de vergonha. Eu nem conseguia olhar para James Potter direito, eu estava com tanta vergonha que ficou difícil de ignorar o meu coração acelerado, minhas mãos suadas e meu estômago saltitante enquanto eu escutava o que tinha acontecido.

-... e te dei um banho. Coloquei essa camisola em você e te deixei na cama, colocando alguns edredons sobre você.

Eu, que ainda estava vermelha, rosa, roxa, azul de vergonha, resolvi olhar para ele, que estava com um sorriso no canto da boca. Meus lábios tremiam, é claro. Tudo que estava dentro de mim tremia.

- Então, você me viu... ? – Perguntei constrangida.

Ele tossiu um pouco e se voltou para mim, sentando no tapete peludo, do meu lado.

- Vi – Respondeu com apenas essa palavra. Meu coração ia saltar fora.

Abaixei a cabeça e me encolhi, com medo e com vergonha.

- Você me... err... acariciou? – Perguntei com a voz embargada.

Ele fez uma expressão difícil de se ler, parecendo que ele estava com medo de que eu pensasse mal dele em relação a isso. Mas mesmo assim, James Potter continuava tranquilo e sereno.

- Lily, eu vou ser sincero com você – Eu me preparei pro pior e fechei os olhos, com medo do que eu escutaria – Quando tirei seu vestido, quando vi seu corpo nu na minha frente... foi uma tentação tão grande. Uma parte de mim queria te acariciar, mas você estava inconsciente... Tentei te acordar, mas não tive resposta. Então, eu não peguei em nenhum de seus atributos, apenas joguei a água em cima. Mas foi uma provação pra mim.

Eu tinha fechado os olhos antes do que ele ia falar. Ele terminou e eu estava com os olhos arregaladíssimos! Meus olhos, meu coração, meu estômago... tudo estava para saltar fora de mim!

E o pior de tudo é que eu gostei dessa confissão dele. Ele me passou confiança, mesmo tendo me visto nua e declarado que foi difícil pois ficou muito atraído por meu corpo nu quando ele me dava banho.

Olhei para ele, que estava perto de mim. Seu rosto já estava passando, acariciando, as maçãs do meu rosto. Eu fechei os olhos calmamente, me sentindo excitada a cada momento em que ele se aproximava.

Seus lábios tocaram meu ouvido e sussurraram:

- Lily, eu quero te possuir, te ter, consumir – Começou sedutoramente, com uma voz parecendo veludo, falando pausamente – Mas me incubiram de fazer uma coisa.

- Mas que coisa? – Perguntei sussurrando enquanto colocava minhas mãos em seu pescoço.

Ele soltou um pouco de ar quente do lado do meu ouvido e eu arrepiei. Senti sua mão pegando no meu pescoço e acariciando minha nuca.

- De te matar.


	7. Chapter 7

Ele soltou um pouco de ar quente do lado do meu ouvido e eu arrepiei drasticamente. Senti sua mão esquerda pegando em meu pescoço e acariciando minha nuca.

- De ter matar.

Eu, basicamente, travei. Ele continuava com a mão esquerda em meu pescoço. Seu rosto se afastou do meu e ficamos a cara a cara. Olhávamos diretamente para o outro, nossos olhares coincidiram, ficando fixos. Seus olhos castanho-claro, com um certo brilho de malícia e jovialidade, refletiam os meus olhos verdes, que se encheram de medo e insegurança devido a confissão dele.

A segurança que eu estava sentindo desapareceu totalmente. Perdi totalmente aquela sensação de achar um lugar para me acolher após toda essa confusão. Ainda olhando nos olhos dele, pude notar que a segurança com que ele me tratou na carruagem diminuiu bastante. Parecia que ele estava vivendo um momento paradoxal em sua vida.

O brilho de seus olhos estavam mais fracos do que quando ele me pegou lá em casa. Estava com feições um pouco travadas, duras e havia uma ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas. Pude notar, também, que James Potter não estava bem.

- Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou, sem nenhuma brincadeira ou malícia, o que é bem raro .

Abaixei o olhar para o tapete. É óbvio que eu estava com medo e com mais um monte de coisas que perturba uma pessoa numa situação dessas. Ninguém quer ser morto assim, do nada. Principalmente na minha idade tão jovem. Mas quando você se depara com o homem que quer te matar e não tem jeito de você sair dessa, pois se eu fugir daqui, provavelmente a família Potter me prenderia.

Eu teria duas escolhas impossíveis de se discernir qual é a menos ruim. Por isso eu, externamente, mantive a maior calma e firmeza que consegui. A última coisa que eu queria era viver meus últimos momentos em desespero. E é óbvio que isso deixou James Potter confuso sobre se eu levei a sério o que ele falou.

É claro que eu levei a sério. Eu só escolhi ficar calma externamente.

Externamente.

- O que eu poderia falar para meu assassino? – Perguntei de volta, ainda com a cabeça baixa – Eu só gostaria que você me explicasse sobre o porquê de tanta confusão comigo na família Potter. Não consigo compreender o que fiz para sua família.

Ele me observou por alguns segundos e recuou, ainda olhando para mim enquanto eu mantinha meus olhos no tapete. Eu não conseguiria ser tão calma a ponto de olhar nos olhos do meu assassino. Não tenho um senso de autocontrole tão elevado.

Ele me observou atentamente e deitou de barriga pra cima, olhando o teto inclinado do chalé alemão. Sua expressão estava séria, muito diferente do que eu vi na carruagem. Ele não estava com todo aquele alto astral, aquela segurança impenetrável e a sedução misteriosa reluzente. Todas essas características de James Potter deu lugar a um só sentimento, do que eu observei, predominante: Dúvida.

Era de se notar que a dúvida o consumia e isso trazia sofrimento à ele.

- Não sei como que te colocaram nessa situação, Lily – Comentou, pensativo, enquanto olhava para o teto inclinado – Você me parece tão digna. Tem senso de opinião, é decidida, sabe se defender e é portadora de uma beleza exótica.

Observei-o atentamente, esperando ele concluir o pensamento.

- ... Então – Continuou com uma voz baixa – o que os Potter poderiam querer com uma moça que não tem nada a ver com a aristocracia? O que eu te respondo agora é o dinheiro.

Eu cocei meu pescoço, o que fez James Potter virar seu olhar para observar esse ato tão corriqueiro, pelo menos pra mim.

- Dinheiro? – Repeti incrédula – Mas eu não tenho dinheiro e além do mais, os Potter é uma das família mais ricas da Inglaterra! O que eles podem querer com a mixaria de que minha família vive?

James Potter sorriu, cheio de prazer.

- Seus cunhados fizeram uma aliança com minha família, envolvendo muito dinheiro e muito poder por dentro do comércio com a África, América e Ásia – Respondeu, ainda sorrindo discretamente – Logo, seus cunhados estavam apostando que um tal carregamento iria sanar as dívidas com minha família. Esse foi o erro deles. Eles pegaram muito dinheiro do meu primo que tentou te estuprar, Charlie, e não souberam como pagar, afinal, esse carregamento que eles prometeram que chegaria, nunca chegou.

Meu queixo caiu! Eu estava incrédula com a falta de responsabilidade que meus cunhados tiveram. Eles foram tentar enganar logo as pessoas mais ricas da Inglaterra! Eu sempre soube que eles não prestam, mas nunca poderia imaginar que as coisas poderiam chegar nesse ponto. É uma terrível falta de responsabilidade, ainda mais envolvendo a família Evans no meio e deixando nosso nome sujo. Depois dessa, realmente, dá vontade de matá-los.

Percebendo que ele ainda estava querendo falar, eu apenas esperei.

- ... Nisso, eles procuraram um meio de pagar minha família – Continuou sério, sem rir dessa vez – e acharam alguns documentos onde havia uma herança de alto valor, havia muitas pedras preciosas. Infelizmente, essa herança estava parada no banco por que quem deveria recebê-la ainda é nova demais. Sim, seu pai deixou uma herança altíssima para você. Seus cunhados denunciaram essa herança para Charlie e ele te mandou o bouquet.

- Então, ninguém me chamou porque simplesmente gosta de mim? – Perguntei tristemente, com um fio de voz – E eu pensando que alguém iria gostar de mim.

Soltei uma risada sarcástica, sem alegria. Ele me observou por alguns momentos e não falou nada, embora sua expressão era de seriedade e um certo tom de tristeza.

- Não vai me perguntar porque eu tenho que te matar? – Perguntou, voltando seu olhar para o teto. Sua voz também não estava lá essas coisas, parecia que estava travada, embargada.

Voltei meus olhos para ele, surpresa. Eu nunca vi um assassino deixar claro sobre o porquê que ele tem matar a pessoa, no caso, a mim. Meu coração voltou a acelerar rapidamente, drasticamente. Era como se ele fosse sair do meu peito. Eu imaginava que, quanto mais ele batia, mais meu estômago se revirava dentro do meu corpo.

Minha garganta estava toda travada, parecendo que havia formado um nó ali. Não sei porque isso aconteceu, até minhas mãos começaram a tremer e a suar. Não consigo imaginar em qual situação eu fiquei desse jeito. O que será que significa?

Angustiantemente pensando, eu apostaria que o motivo de toda essa reação foi o jeito que James Potter falou de mim. Como se eu tive uma importância significativa para ele. É óbvio que fiquei feliz, mas não entendo porque eu fiquei tão nervosa assim.

- Eu poderia dar milhões de motivos, mas o que adianta? – Perguntei, com um fio de voz embargada – Você me mataria do mesmo jeito.

Meu coração acelerou mais ainda quando aqueles olhos castanho-claro me marcaram por alguns minutos. A expressão estava mais séria que a minha e sua ruga de preocupação ainda estava tremendo no meio das sobrancelhas. Ele pareceu pensar muito no que iria dizer, demorando um pouco para me responder.

- Mesmo assim, eu lhe respondo: seus cunhados encomendaram sua morte e meu primo resolveu fazer ele mesmo, certificando que você estaria morta – Respondeu amargamente, deixando claro o desprezo que ele estava sentindo por seu primo – Nisso, Charlie mudou de idéia e me mandou para ir à sua casa e levá-la ao baile de verão. Era para eu matá-la na carruagem.

Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração batia cada vez mais forte, criando um nó na minha garganta, impossibilitando de gritar ou falar mais alto. Estava doendo um pouco, até.

- E porque você não o fez? – Perguntei, com um misto de surpresa e curiosidade.

Aqueles olhos chamosos me observaram por mais um tempo, expressando a frustração e a angústia que o dominava na hora. Era perceptível a sensação paradoxal dele, era perceptível que James Potter não estava bem.

- Eu não sei – Respondeu, por fim, enquanto se sentava no tapete e se aproximava de mim – No momento que te vi, você me conquistou pela sua espontaneidade e por esses olhos verdes que exibem a inexperiência e a jovialidade. Você é um doce, Lily. No momento que te vi, eu soube que não conseguiria matá-la. Não sei o que senti quando te vi, nunca senti isso por ninguém e te confesso: meu coração não parava quieto na sala de sua casa.

Ele passou sua mão por minha bochecha direito, se demorando. Observava minha reação, que foi fechar os olhos de prazer. Meu coração estava igual o dele, eu sentia isso. Estávamos em sincronia. Eu segurei a mão que estava me tocando no rosto e abri os olhos novamente: ele estava com os lábios perto dos meus.

Seus lábios estavam desejosos, iguais ao meu.

- Mas porquê que você me tratou daquele jeito na carruagem? – Perguntei, com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade.

Ele abaixou a cabeça em um ato de arrependimento.

- Quis fazer com que você mudasse de idéia e voltasse para sua casa – Respondeu prontamente – Só de pensar que alguma coisa pode te machucar, eu começo a tremer minha estrutura. Eu não aguentaria vê-la morta. A mademoiselle é tão delicada, como lírios brancos de um bouquet, e doce como o chocolate. Não dá, Lily, não consigo esconder o que sinto por você, afinal, eu tenho que matá-la. Mas não o farei, o que irá me condenar a morte, igual a você.

Levantei minha mão e passei pelo peito dele, querendo sentir seu coração. Ele levou um pequeno susto e sorriu discretamente. Como a blusa branca, bastante despojada, estava um pouco aberta, eu coloquei minha mão em seu peito nu.

Seu coração estava batendo rapidamente, igual ao meu. O nervosismo, o prazer da companhia e aquele sentimento tão misterioso, mas incrívelmente prazeiroso e doce, pegava nós dois. Estávamos fadados ao mesmo destino. Pelo menos foi isso que senti. Eu olhei-o nos olhos e rimos baixinho, parecendo que um alívio estava estabelecido ali.

É uma sensação sem descrições. Nenhuma situação é comparada a essa.

- Mas e se sua família nos achar? – Perguntei, insegura – Não vai ser perigoso para você?

Ele assentiu.

- Eles já sabem onde estamos – Respondeu preocupado – E também já sabem que não vou matá-la.

- Então o que faremos? – Perguntei desesperada.

- Não sei, Lily... – Respondeu com um fio de voz - ... mas enquanto eles não chegam...

Ele se aproximou de mim e me beijou calmamente, fazendo com que eu acostumasse com seu ritmo, que aumentava a velocidade a cada instante. Era meu primeito beijo. Enquanto nos beijávamos, James acariciava meu pescoço e descia as suas mãos para o meu ombro.

Não pensando em mais nada, não quis saber do mundo exterior. Era só nós dois, apenas nós dois. Não tinha mais o que dizer, sabíamos do nosso destino. Então, porquê não?

Eu abria os botões da camisa branca dele enquanto ele desamarrava minha camisola. Não tive problema em tirar sua camisa. Nós interrompemos o beijo para que ele tirasse sua camisa. Pensando nisso, eu desamarrei a frente da camisola. Eu estava sem calcinha ou qualquer roupa de baixo, beneficiando a situação.

Observei-o com prazer e com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. Finalmente eu achei um homem que me admirasse, me cultuasse e que me fizesse sentir a melhor mulher do mundo. Mas o de melhor nisso é amar tal pessoa. Não há nada como isso no mundo, e foi agora que descobri. Pelo menos eu descobri, eu sinto, a pessoa certa para mim.

Tenho firmeza e segurança nisso.

James sorria discretamente. Sua ruga no meio das sobrancelhas havia desaparecido. Ele se virou para mim e voltou a me beijar, dessa vez com mais vontade, com mais agressividade, intensidade. Logo me acostumei com esse ritmo e respondi a todos os seus movimentos.

Dei uma espiada em seu peitoral másculo. Eu senti minhas pernas tremerem de prazer.

Ele acariciava meu ombro, descendo para o busto e acariciando meus seios por cima da camisola.

- Vou te perguntar: você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou cautelosamente, atento a minha reação.

Eu assenti, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele sorriu e desamarrou toda minha camisola, que deslizou por meu corpo e caiu no tapete branco.


	8. Chapter 8

Ele acariciava meu ombro, descendo calmamente para o meu busto e acariciando os seios por cima da minha camisola.

- Vou te perguntar: você tem certeza que quer fazer isso? – Perguntou cautelosamente, atento a minha reação.

Eu assenti, com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele sorriu e desamarrou toda minha camisola, que deslizou por meu corpo e caiu no tapete branco. James estava se aproximando de mim vagarosamente, me deixando ansiosa para sentir suas mãos passando por cima de mim. Mas antes de ele encostar em mim, alguém bateu agressivamente na porta da frente do chalé.

Eu e James levamos um susto. Eu olhei para ele, desesperada. E se fosse a família dele?

O que é bem provável, pois bateram para derrubar a porta. James fez um sinal para que eu ficasse quieta enquanto ele vestia sua roupa. Logo, eu lembrei que também estava nua e coloquei o vestido que eu estava antes.

James se levantou.

- O que você vai fazer? – Sussurrei, bastante assustada.

Ele olhou pra mim, parecendo estar um pouco confuso sobre o que devia fazer. James olhou para a maçaneta da porta e ficou ali, pensando. Eu o esperei, tendo esperança que ele ia achar algum meio da gente sair dessa situação. Logo, ele levantou o olhar e sibilou:

- Vá para cima – Mandou, bastante autoritário. Foi uma ordem para não questionar, embora eu não consegui ficar com a boca fechada.

Como ele espera que eu vá lá pra cima enquanto ele fica aqui, com quem quer que seja, e me deixa lá em cima, sem informação? E se matassem ele?

Bateram na porta novamente, dessa vez foi mais forte do que da primeira. Olhamos para a porta de novo, sem saber quem era. Eu me levantei rapidamente e fui para o lado de James e sussurrei:

- Não vou lá pra cima – Afirmei, sem querer discutir a minha situação na história – Não vou te deixar aqui sozinho.

Olhamo-nos, dando a perceber que ele estava mais desorientado que eu. A única diferença era que ele conseguia disfarçar mais que eu. Ele queria que eu sentisse a sensação de segurança, de que nada iria acontecer com nós dois. É óbvio que isso é totalmente bonitinho, só que nesse tipo de situação eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho para dar comida aos lobos.

Não vou lá pra cima. Eu não vou deixar com que James pegue toda autoridade nisso aqui. Seria injusto.

- Lily, eu não vou deixar você aqui – Respondeu duramente – Pelo menos fique escondida no segundo lance da escada, aí você irá ver e escutar o que está se passando. Não vou deixá-la ter contato direto nisso.

O tom de voz dele foi inquestionável. Ele falou com tamanha disciplina e ordem, mas me olhou com seus olhos em processo de derretimento. Eu assenti, convencida. Pelo menos, se houvesse algum problema (o que vai acontecer, é óbvio!), eu ouviria e desceria. Eu subi a escada silenciosamente, sentado no segundo lance de escada e observando de lá de cima. Escondida, é claro!

James respirou fundo e abriu a porta. Não acreditei quando vi quem era. Meu coração saltou até minha garganta, eu quase fiquei engasgada. Como isso poderia estar acontecendo? Como eu posso vê-la ali, na maior tranquilidade, com Charlie Potter do seu lado direito?

Como minha mãe poderia estar ali, no meio dessa situação?

Ela olhava para James de forma depreciativa, o que eu reprovei totalmente. Eu ficava com raiva quem trataria mal James. Acho que eu estou me apegando à ele rápido demais, será que é um erro pensar que ele pode me ajudar nessa situação e me amar?

Será que não é uma ilusão o que eu estou enxergando? Será que o que eu estou pensando, sobre amor, apego e carinho, seja só da minha cabeça? Será que ele também pensa em mim com amor e carinho? Até onde termina meu pensamento e começa a realidade?

Só sei lhe dizer, neste momento, que ao ver minha mãe, eu pude perceber que não dá para confiar em ninguém mais. Ninguém.

James os deixou entrar educadamente. Eles ainda mantinham aquela postura educada e com todas aquelas leis de etiqueta. Minha mãe estava vestindo um vestido absolutamente chique, um que eu nunca vira, com uma capa cinzenta em cima. Charlie Potter estava com todo arrumado, com seu seu colete verde-claro fechado e com uma capa preta por cima de toda sua pompa. Era absolutamente desprezível a atitude de Charlie Potter. Ele vem com toda sua educação e falsidade e acompanhando minha mãe. Será que ele a buscou lá na minha casa e vai fazê-la de refém?

Tenho que pensar, racionalizar, e ser sincera comigo mesma: minha mãe não estaria tão bem, tão chique, tão arrumada se Charlie Potter a tivesse pegado e torturado. Meu Deus.

Eles entraram e James fechou a porta, dando uma olhada no segundo lance da escada para ver se eu estava ali. Eu assenti para ele, no escuro. Ele assentiu, mas foi imperceptível. Só eu notei, enquanto minha mãe e Charlie Potter se sentavam no sofá, que ficava de costas pra mim.

James se sentou em uma poltrona, do lado do sofá que eles se sentaram. É quase impossível pensar o que aconteceu naquele tapete antes deles chegarem. É bem provável que o meu perfume e o de James ainda estavam circulando por ali.

Como eles estavam de costas pra mim, eu só via a reação de James. Me movi silenciosamente, descendo alguns poucos degraus, mas não consegui ver as feições de minha mãe e de Charlie Potter.

James olhava para o tapete. Eu sabia o que ele estava pensando naquele exato minuto. Logo, ele passou a mão no rosto, parecendo cansado, e virou para os dois:

- Então... ?

- 'Então... ?' ? – Começou Charlie Potter, bastante agressivo – Pare de disfarçar! Desse jeito até parece que você não teve parte nisso!

Opa. Escutei isso, realmente? Vamos ver o desenrolar disso. Não acredito que James possa me entregar para eles agora, isso nem tem cabimento.

- Olhe, rapaz, você combinou tudo conosco – Começou minha mãe, com aquele tom de voz de ameaça que eu conhecia bastante – Que iria pegá-la lá em casa, levar para Charlie e nisso, ele a mataria. Ficou combinado que o que ela herdaria, iria ser dividido entre nós três. Você mesmo fez o plano, deixando e visando conduzir a situação. Então, agora que sabemos que você pegou minha filha, onde ela está? Já estou cansada de ficar correndo atrás daquela desastrada que saiu de mim. Charlie está ansioso para matá-la e eu estou ansiosa para receber parte da minha herança.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Como assim? Então significa que James que arquitetou todo o plano para me matarem? E minha mãe que teve a iniciativa de começá-lo? Que tipo de mãe que te vende para morte desse jeito? E que tipo de pessoa que se mantém fria diante disso?

Se eu não estivesse observando e escutando isso, eu não acreditaria. Isso contra as leis da natureza! A mãe entregando a própria filha para a morte! Mesmo eu não tendo tanto carinho para com ela, eu nunca a venderia ( sim, isso é vender! ) para a morte! E em relação a James, eu posso ver o que posso fazer, mas não consigo me ver separada dele nesse momento. É uma questão de sobrevivência.

Nessa hora, James olhou para mim e logo disfarçou. Eu entendi seu olhar 'te explico melhor depois'. No momento, eu não poderia descer a escada e encarar todo mundo e pedir explicações. Eu poderia ser morta ali, então é tudo uma questão de sobrevivência.

Ou de um amor sem-noção e sem lógica nenhuma.

Prefiro a primeira opção. Questão de sobrevivência.

Voltei minha atenção para lá embaixo, neles. Nisso, James começava a falar, com aquela sua ruga entre suas sobrancelhas, se acentuando.

- Sra. Evans, eu combinei o plano com vocês... Mas agora desisto dele. – Falou olhando para o tapete. Sua voz não saiu firme como normalmente, mas saiu bastante séria – Eu... não vou permitir que vocês a matem.

Charlie Potter soltou uma tremenda de uma gargalhada.

- Ah, não! Essa é boa demais! Então quer dizer que meu priminho acabou se apaixonando pela selvagem da Lily Evans? Isso está melhor do que aquelas comédias trágicas que vemos nas óperas! – Charlie Potter estava debochando totalmente da situação – Tenha dó, meu primo, você consegue uma mulher melhor! Então quer dizer que meu primo, o insensível e galanteador James Potter, está apaixonado por uma nova e inexperiente menina!

Minha mãe também começou a rir. Eu estava com uma raiva absoluta dela, como ela pode agir dessa maneira? Ainda mais rir de uma situação séria?

James mantinha sua cabeça baixa, ainda olhando para o tapete branco. Seu silêncio confirmava o que Charlie Potter debochava. O insensível e galanteador James Potter estava apaixonado por mim, uma menina novinha e inexperiente. Isso é tão cômico, sarcasticamente falando. Eu não via a reação de minha mãe e de Charlie Potter, isso estava me angustiando. Só sei que pude perceber que James estava cabisbaixo, parecendo estar triste.

- Não posso fazer nada, Charlie – Comentou com um tom de voz mais baixo que o normal – Ela é uma menina, eu sei. Mas eu peço que vocês me deêm tempo. Me dê alguns dias, assim eu a mataria e levaria os pedaços com a cabeça dela.

Os dois olharam para James, parecendo estar bastante pensativos. Eu estava entendendo o que James estava fazendo. Ele estava procurando uma brecha ali para com que eu pudesse fugir de toda essa situação. E acho que ele também. Vamos conversar disso o mais rápido possível, para sanar minha dúvida se ele é ou não é confiável. Essa dúvida sugiu como se fosse uma pequena dor no meu coração. Estou com muitas dores no coração, inclusive a traição de minha mãe. Será que minhas irmãs também estão no meio? Minha amadas e carinhosas irmãs no meio de uma trama dessa?

Mas se você for pensar direito, é bem possível que elas estejam. Seus maridos e minha mãe estão me deixando à deriva da morte para herdarem o dinheiro de meu pai. Isso é tão revoltante, ver a falsidade com que essas pessoas te tratam durante toda sua vida. E é por isso que, mesmo se eu estivesse convencida de que James me enganou, eu teria que ficar perto dele. É uma questão de sobrevivência.

Infelizmente, pois eu realmente gosto de James.

E a dúvida se ele gosta de mim do jeito que eu gosto dele, está me consumindo inteiramente. Meu coração está doendo, a tristeza está tomando parte de mim agora. Não consigo mais focar o raciocínio na conversa, mas percebi que Charlie Potter havia aceitado os termos que James colocou e minha mãe saiu emburrada, de cara feia. Ela havia insistido em me matar ainda hoje.

Os dois foram embora, mas James esperou com que a carruagem deles fossem embora. Depois de ouvirmos o barulho da carruagem indo embora, eu desci até onde James estava. Ele estava tão cabisbaixo, ainda olhando para o tapete. Seus olhos estavam aguados, mas pensativos quando ele olhou pra mim.

Levantei sua cabeça com a mão.

- Vai ficar tudo bem – Falei, querendo passar segurança para ele. Eu me sentei no colo dele e o abracei – Nós vamos achar uma solução.

James me abraçou a minha cintura.

- Eu esqueci o quanto que você é novinha – Comentou, olhando para o nada.

Vendo a angústia dele, eu comecei a acariciar seu rosto, beijando sua bochecha muitas vezes. Eu tinha que fazê-lo ficar bem, mesmo tendo minhas dúvidas quanto a seu sentimento por mim, eu me sentia melhor se ele estivesse com sua postura de homem seguro e decidido.

- E esse plano, James? – Perguntei pensativa – Você sempre quis me matar?

Ele olhou em meus olhos e eu beijei sua testa. Ele apertou o abraço, como se ele tivesse medo que eu corresse dali pelo o que eu tinha escutado. Felizmente, eu não sou de correr das bizarrices que ocorrem em minha vida, o que já me dá um certo tom de insanidade, obviamente.

James fechou os olhos quando o beijei na testa.

- Confesso que eu que comecei com esse plano – Falou bem baixinho enquanto beijava minha mão – Eu, desde seus seis anos, comecei a observá-la e eu não gostava disso. Lily, eu tenho mais que o dobro de sua idade. Você só tem 17 anos. E você, com dez anos, me fazia sentir de uma forma que me deixou com raiva. Então, sua mãe veio até Charlie para te mataram. Quando Charlie me contou, eu arquitetei o plano por sentir raiva do que você me provocava. Imagine sentir tesão por uma jovem menina de dez anos de idade? Aquilo me perturbava profundamente. Mas na hora em que, com o plano em prática, te peguei na sua casa, vi que não conseguiria vê-la morta.

Ele olhou pra mim, buscando ver qual seria minha reação diante de uma confissão tão pesada... e pedófila, dessa. Te confesso que eu nunca esparava que James me conhecesse desde meus seis anos. E também confesso que sentir tesão por uma menina de dez anos de idade é bastante incômodo. Imagino-me na situação dele, seria um horror ficar pensando nisso. Provocaria muita angústia em mim, e vejo que foi isso que aconteceu com ele.

Eu apenas o observei, triturando e raciocinando a situação. Se você for parar para pensar, é compreensível o que James fez. Na situação dele, seria uma humilhação. Seus olhos estavam ansiosos com uma reação minha, qualquer uma. Mas eu estava parada.

- Não vai falar nada? – Perguntou inseguro. Eu dei um sorriso discreto.

- Como posso ficar com raiva da pessoa que minha intensidade diz para amar? Como posso vê-lo com tanta angústia e sentir a sua angústia? Como posso ser incrivelmente insana ao amar meu assassino? Compreendo o que você passou, toda sua raiva direcionada à mim.

- E o que você vai fazer? – Perguntou, demonstrando o quanto ele estava abalado com toda essa situação. Sua voz parecia que estava embargada, segurando as lágrimas.

- James, eu vou ficar contigo. Você é a única pessoa que me oferece abrigo. Tenho minhas dúvidas quanto ao que me sente por mim, mas eu te amo. Não vai ser uma dúvida minha que vai mudar esse sentimento. – Respondi calmamente, parando para respirar fundo.

- Me desculpe por toda essa situação – Lágrimas rolaram em sua face, eu as limpava com minha mão – Mas não vejo como podemos ficar juntos. Se você ficar junto de mim, eu teria de matá-la, Charlie iria cobrar seus restos. Você tem que fugir nesse meio tempo que eles me concederam.

- Não – Respondi decididamente – Eles vão te matar se você me deixar fugir.

- Eu não aguentaria vê-la sofrendo por minhas mãos – Confessou, ainda com lágrimas descendo sua face. Eu dei um sorriso e o beijei calmamente.

Ele coloquei minha outra perna por cima dele, fazendo com que eu ficasse com minha vagina em cima do seu membro. Ele sabia que eu estava sem calcinha. Suas mãos tiravam meu vestido enquanto eu o beijava. Logo, eu estava nua em cima dele.

Então, eu falei ao seu ouvido:

- Fuja comigo.

Ele olhou pra mim e finalmente sorriu.

- Você tem uma imaginação muito fértil – Comentou, passando a mão direita por meu corpo, me fazendo arrepiar de prazer e de ânsia. – Eles nos pegariam.

Eu tirei sua camisa e fiquei pressionada sob aquele peitoral másculo que tanto me fazia tremer nas bases. Ele passava sua mão em torno do meu umbigo, me fazendo sentir certas coisas que nunca havia sentido. Logo, eu comecei a beijar o pescoço dele, dar algumas mordidas.

- Então, se não tem como fugir deles... – Comecei, sorrindo travessamente.

Logo, ele pegou a minha idéia no ar.

- ... então vamos matá-los – Terminou, tirando sua calça e sorrindo.

Eu retribuí seu sorriso e nos beijamos. Logo após, ele me penetrou.


	9. Chapter 9

Eu estava deitada no tapete branco quando eu acordei. Fiquei ali mesmo, com os olhos fechadas, saboreando o que tinha acabado de acontecer. É claro que eu me senti culpada de início, pois eu fui criada para ter vergonha de tocar nesse assunto de sexo, o que faz com que doces e ingênuas meninas fiquem fantasiando com a noite perfeita. Vou ser direta: é muito difícil sentir o orgasmo. Me pergunte de onde sei essas palavras: livros de romances absurdamente promíscuos. Bem, eu gosto , né.

James é um amor e sabe como fazer amor (olha o trocadilho!), mas mesmo assim, como foi minha primeira vez, eu não senti o orgasmo que ele sentiu. Meio frustrante pois nós vamos com todas as expectativas pra cima do homem e depois nos decepcionamos dessa maneira.

Ele ainda estava deitada no tapete branco, olhando pra mim. Sua expressão era de completa tranquilidade, observando tudo que passava pela face, minhas expressões. Não estou dizendo que foi ruim, só estou falando que a menina fantasia demais em relação à isso, o que acaba frustrando pela primeira vez, que doeu pra burro com o rompimento do meu hímen. Nisso, eu tentei não ficar de mau humor.

- No que está pensando? – Perguntou enquanto mexia no meu cabelo.

Observei-o por um tempinho, tentando formular uma resposta (ou uma mentira).

- Eu esperava sentir um orgasmo – Respondi, me arrependendo da minha sinceridade inconveniente e infantil – É que toda garota pensa que a primeira vez dela vai ser perfeita, mas a minha doeu muito.

Ele sorriu, tranquilo. Será que ele pensou que eu ia chamá-lo de broxa?

Eu, hein. Posso ser bem imprevisível, mas isso eu não falo.

- Mas é normal, Lily – Começou enquanto sua mão enrolava uma mecha do meu cabelo – Quando é a primeira vez, para as garotas, dói bastante. Mas, com o tempo, tudo melhora.

- Eu espero que sim – Respirei aliviada – Doeu bastante.

Ele ficou alerta ao que eu havia dito.

- Eu te machuquei? – Perguntou inquieto. Fiquei olhando-o por alguns minutos, tentando formular uma frase que não daria confusão.

- Não é que você me machucou – Comecei, bastante insegura – É que você foi... muito livre nas opções, sabe. Ficamos em posições que doeram bastante. Me senti muito exposta, por mais estranho que isso pareça.

- Você deveria ter me falado – Falou, olhando para baixo – Eu esqueci que você ainda é muito novinha.

Fiquei constrangida. Não precisa nem explicar o porquê. Ele se sentia um pedófilo na hora, um homem que se aproveita dos sentimentos puros e ingênuas de garotinhas como eu. É compreensível toda essa angústia dele, mas às vezes eu fico pensando se ele não prefere aquelas companhias de bordel, de tavernas. Eu não sou tão sexy daquele jeito, e jamais serei. Simplesmente é meu jeito e meu corpo.

- Não vem me dizer que você está se sentindo culpado – Comentei enquanto ele levava um susto pelo que eu falei. Eu me virei de costas pra ele, chateada.

Fiquei observando a lareira com a lenha pegando fogo.

- Não, não é isso – Negou rapidamente – Você possui um mistério que me deixa confuso, atraído e desconcertado. Mas sim, estou me sentindo culpado por te deixar nessa situação. Afinal, se eu morrer, você estará arruinada, sem sua virgindade e sem uma capacitação para seguir sua vida em um trabalho feminino.

Virei para ele, rapidamente. Como ele ousa falar que ele está sendo o centro da minha vida e que não sou nada sem ele? Mas que idiota filho-da-puta. Não vou mentir, fiquei puta de raiva. Eu sei me virar sozinha, muitíssimo bem, ok. Não preciso de um homem para guiar meus passos e nem encher meu saco falando para o eu continuar na linha do mundo fechado de etiquetas e educação feminina.

Aprender a bordar? Deus me livre! Pintar? Sou ótima nisso. Escrever? Escrevo bem, mas pinto melhor. Guia de boas maneiras? Pro inferno com isso!

Não preciso depender de um homem que acha que dependo dele pra tudo. Absolutamente horrível nessas atuais condições. Verdade, eu preciso dele para matar Charlie Potter e minha mãe. Mas e se eu deixá-lo apodrecer aqui e fugisse?

Não engoli o que ele falou. Não mesmo. Eu estava boquiaberta, com os olhos arregalados e segurando o lençol branco firmemente contra o meu corpo. Ele parecia não estar entendendo o que tinha acontecido, o que ele tinha acabado de falar.

- O que foi? – Perguntou, percebendo que havia alguma coisa errada.

- Eu consigo me virar muito bem sem você, James – Comentei com o queixo erguido, o que o pegou de surpresa – Posso parecer uma bonequinha e ter toda esse clima de delicadeza em mim, mas sei a hora de lutar pelo que eu quero, pela minha sobrevivência. Nisso, eu não dependo de ninguém.

- Lily, você está entendendo muito mal, você está interpretando mal – Respondeu um James sem reação. Ele não sabia o que falava, o que fazia. Ótimo.

Eu levantei em um pulo, ainda agarrada com o lençol branco, tentando lembrar onde havia uma armário com roupas limpas, independente se são de homens ou de mulheres. Masculinas e femininas.

- Ahh, pois eu estou entendendo muito bem! – Comecei, revoltada – Você me seduziu aqui com o interesse de me usar como escudo contra seus familiares.

Não sei de onde que surgiram essas palavras. Eu simplesmente falei o que eu peguei no ar. Isso soa estranho pra você quando soa pra mim? Parece que passou pelo ar e eu peguei. E eu tinha certeza que era verdade. Absoluta certeza, não havia sequer, um resquício de dúvida. Ou será que foi a minha raiva falando, formulando situações?

Eu não sei porque fui soltar isso. Logo depois que falei, eu me arrependi. Eu sabia, dentro de mim, que James nunca faria isso comigo. Não mesmo. James, tão doce, tão cuidadoso e cauteloso comigo, preocupado com minha virgindade... Eu simplesmente falei sem pensar, soltei sem medir as consequências, que eu tinha certeza que viriam ao observar a expressão de James ficar séria enquanto ele se sentava no tapete.

James me lançou um olhar marcante, como se eu tivesse traído a confiança nele. Ele não falou nada. Permaneceu com a mandíbula fechada, trancada, de tão tenso que ele tinha ficado. A insegurança me dominou ao ver a reação dele.

Ele estava sofrendo pelo que eu havia acabado de dizer.

Eu via em seus olhos a tristeza com um misto de decepção. Um brilho intenso neles me fez perceber que haviam lágrimas junto aos seus olhos. Mas ele nada falou. Ficou apenas me olhando intensamente, parecendo que estava pensando sobre essa situação absurda que estamos vivendo. É revoltante.

Senti uma pontada de culpa e remorso que logo virou uma cascata. Aumentava enquanto havia o silêncio entre nós, e eu estava paralisada, em pé, segurando o lençol branco contra meu corpo. O olhar de James, agora olhando para o nada, havia gerado angústia dentro de mim. Eu me machuquei ao ver que o machuquei. Foi fatal para mim. Logo, eu senti meus olhos ardendo com as lágrimas que estavam vindo. Eu tinha vontade de falar, mas minha garganta estava enrolada em um nó difícil de ser desfeito. Meu coração batia acelerado e eu sentia meu sangue correr rapidamente por meu corpo.

Eu mordi o lábio, sem reação. As lágrimas deslizavam pelo meu rosto branco como porcelana nova. Elas serpenteavam em meu rosto. Fiquei olhando para o chão, culpada. Não havia o que dizer nessa hora. Eu havia me condenado. James nunca me perdoará pelo que falei dele, por tê-lo julgado como um aproveitador de situações. E de garotas novinhas, o que já o estava perturbando-o.

Esse silêncio perturbador se estabeleceu entre nós por alguns minutos. Minhas pernas tremiam à medida que os segundos avançavam. Eu estava tremendo nas bases, minha estrutura ia cair qualquer hora e eu não teria lugar para me apoiar. Eu cairia sozinha.

Sem conseguir controlar as reações do meu corpo, eu comecei a ficar tonta, mas não uma tontura normal, e sim uma tontura de tanta dor de cabeça que eu estava tendo. A dor era penetrante. Eu senti que ia cair qualquer hora enquanto James olhava para o chão. Sendo a primeira a fazer um movimento brusco, eu tentei me apoiar segurando minha mão no braço do sofá.

De repente, vendo meu gesto brusco e minha cabeça baixa, James olhou para mim, analisando o que eu estava fazendo. Era óbvio que ele estava se perguntando do porquê que eu precisaria de me apoiar no sofá. Logo, passado alguns segundos, eu olhei para ele, que aparentava estar meio confuso e um tanto quanto preocupado. Eu levantei meu olhar para um espelho na parede da sala e vi que eu estava muito pálida. Eu parecia um espírito.

Eu respirei fundo, tentando me acalmar.

Alguma coisa na minha expressão assustou James. Assim que eu havia perdido a força nas pernas, James me segurou e me deitou cuidadosamente no tapete branco. Eu tentava respirar, mas não conseguia e, portanto, eu me desesperava mais e mais.

- Calma, Lily... – Pediu James, bastante preocupado - ... Respire com calma.

Eu fechei os olhos e senti ele me puxando para deitar em seu colo. Sendo cuidadoso, James me acariciou por alguns minutos até que eu acalmei e fiquei melhor, mas a tontura ainda estava presente embora bem fraquinha.

- O que foi isso? – Ele perguntou preocupado – Você ficou pálida e praticamente desfaleceu. Você está bem agora?

Eu assenti. A pontada de culpa e remorso era gigante, eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser isso. Eu fui extremamente ignorante, principalmente depois de ter feito amor com a pessoa que está arriscando sua vida para me deixar viva. Eu sou um completo aborto da natureza, é isso o que sou. Eu não presto. Eu deveria morrer mesmo.

- Me desculpa – Pedi enquanto começava a soluçar – Eu não sei o que deu em mim para falar aquilo.

Inconscientemente, eu fui me desesperando com medo de James não aceitar minhas desculpas e ficar com raiva, quem sabe até ódio, de mim, me largando em uma rua qualquer para morrer sozinha.

Morrer sozinha.

Um arrepio subiu minha espinha fazendo com que eu me arrepiasse com esse pensamento de ficar sozinha, morrer sozinha. De não ter James para me proteger, comigo, sendo minha base. A possibilidade de James me abandonar fora o bastante para eu começar a soluçar desesperadamente.

Eu sabia que James tinha ficado magoado com o que eu havia dito, mas ele estava sem reação diante dos meus intensos soluços. Ele não falou nada, gerando um silêncio perturbador entre nós.

Passado alguns minutos, eu, ainda deitada no colo dele, estava me acalmando. Meus soluçõs diminuíram e logo terminaram, sobrando apenas algumas lágrimas que ainda deslizavam por minha face.

Eu respirei fundo, finalmente conseguindo puxar o ar.

James percebeu que eu estava mais calma.

- Melhorou? – Perguntou sério, com uma voz um tanto quanto trêmula. Eu assenti – Lily, nunca, nunca mais tenha esse tipo de reação. Eu pensei que você ia desmaiar quando te vi se apoiando no braço do sofá.

Eu enxuguei meus olhos, ainda me sentindo extremamente culpada. Me levantei do colo dele e ficamos um de frente para o outro. A expressão de James era de pura preocupação, uma expressão bem séria. Ele continuava tenso. Ele me lançou um olhar estranho, como se tivesse analisando a situação.

- Você é tão frágil, minha Lily – Comentou seriamente – Tenho medo que você se quebre.

Ainda enxugando meus olhos, eu não pensei muito bem na minha reação. Eu apenas me joguei em seus braços, me segurando fortemente, me dando toda a segurança e acolhimento que eu precisava. Eu precisava de James, ele era minha base em toda essa situação extremamente fora do comum. Meu coração doeu quando eu vi que o tinha magoado com uma idiotice que eu disse. Senti uma pontada fortíssima no peito aquela hora. Parecia que eu estava me afogando, sem chegar a superfície. Sem james.

James me segurou firmemente, passando a mão por meu cabelo de vez em quando e cantando uma canção de ninar para que eu me acalmasse, bem do lado do meu ouvido. Era mais uma música num sussurro. A segurança e aquele sentimento acalorado estava voltando para o meu corpo.

- Me desculpe – Pedi novamente, inconformada – Eu sou uma estúpida!

Eu recuei e olhei para ele de perto. Eu esperava uma resposta mais do que um silêncio vinda dele. Eu deixei-o pensar por alguns segundos e ele voltou a me olhar nos olhos.

- Eu nunca te usaria como estudo, minha Lily – Falou seriamente enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que ainda insistiam em deslizar por minha face. Esse ato dele, com a mão quente dele passando por meu rosto me deu prazer. Eu segurei levemente a mão dele sobre o meu rosto.

- Eu sei disso – Falei com a voz trêmula, minha garganta doía – É que eu estou com medo. Com medo dessa situação, com medo de ser morta, com medo de me separar de você.

Ele levantou o olhar, havendo um brilho especial nesse momento. A mão de James passou por minha face e acariciou meu pescoço e meus ombros nus.

- Se acalme – Pediu com um pequeno sorriso – Eu estou aqui. Com você.

Eu levantei minha mão e passei em seu rosto, procurando memorizar toda a sua fisionomia. Passei a mão por sua boca e ele pegou na minha mão, beijando-a. Eu estava começando a parar de tremer, me acalmando, como ele dizia.

- Eu sei que falei aquilo, mas tenho tanto medo de me matar, te matar, de fazer com que o sofrimento seja maior, entende? – Perguntei com minha sinceridade ingênua em curso. Eu não conseguia dominar minha sinceridade. Não para James.

Ele assentiu calmamente.

- Não tenho medo que me matem – Sussurrou seriamente – Tenho medo que te façam sofrer na minha frente, sem poder fazer nada. Tenho medo que te usem, que te torturem, que te matem enquanto eu estivesse vendo.

Eu deitei de barriga pra cima no tapete branco enquanto James ficava mais ou menos em cima de mim, sentado do meu lado, do lado do meu quadril. Ele tirou o lençol branco de cima de mim e observou meu corpo por alguns minutos. Aquele brilho havia voltado em seus olhos. Sua mandíbula não estava mais tensa, mas eu via a sua ruga de preocupação entre sua sobrancelhas.

Ele sorriu.

- O que foi? – Perguntei curiosamente – Porque está me olhando assim?

James passou alguns dedos por meus seios brancos, como uma porcelana nova.

- Te amo – Meu coração acelerou rapidamente, eu sentia meu sangue passando por meu peito – Não quero que você tenha dúvidas disso. Meu sentimento é verdadeiro, assim mesmo do jeito que já sou eu.

Eu sorri prazeirosamente. Eu sempre quis escutar isso de um homem. Pensando bem, eu sempre quis escutar isso de um homem especial, que eu amasse. Que eu amo. James Potter.

- Também te amo – O sorriso dele se alargou, deitando-se em cima de mim – Nunca fique longe de mim.

James beijou meu pescoço, subindo para minha boca, beijando-me delicadamente, como se eu fosse de vidro. Frágil. Entrelacei meus braços em sua nuca enquanto o beijo se intensificava. Depois de algum tempo nos beijando, ele falou:

- Te confesso que quando você falou que eu estava apenas te usando, minha vontade foi... Nada. – Confessou em meu ouvido – Não consegui cogitar a hipótese de ficar sem você.

- Nem eu – Confessei, sentindo que ele estava abrindo minha pernas e se colocando dentro delas. James sorriu, me mordiscando no pescoço enquanto me ajeitava.

- Agora sim você vai sentir um orgasmo – Comentou marotamente em meu ouvido.

Divertida, eu sorri prazeirosamente enquanto James recomeçava. Dessa vez com mais cautela pois a minha virgindade tinha se rompido há poucos instantes.

Mal eles sabiam que Charlie Potter não havia acreditado no que James falou, pedindo uma semana para matá-la. Mal James e Lily sabiam que a felicidade deles, à sós, estava se esgotando.


	10. Chapter 10

Mal eles sabiam que Charlie Potter não havia acreditado no que James falou, pedindo uma semana para matá-la. Mal James e Lily sabiam que a felicidade deles, à sós, estava se esgotando.

Enquanto James e Lily trocavam confidências e comentavam como era a vida deles, suas amizades, seus princípios e valores, Charlie Potter fumegava de raiva. E assim também estava seu chá, fumegando. Ele estava sentado na sala de chá da mansão Potter, uma varanda no orquidário da mansão. Era todo feito de vidro, inclusive o teto. Seria lindo, muitas pessoas apreciariam estar em um lugar daqueles, mas não Charlie Potter. Tudo que ele pensava era na situação que, antes rápida e prática, virou um problema com efeito cascata.

Quanto mais a Evans e o traidor do seu primo davam um tempo, mais a herança demoraria a chegar em suas mãos. É óbvio que ele teria que dar parte da herança para os Evans, mas pelo menos 50% ficaria com ele. Ou seja, quando seu primo falou para esperar uma semana, Charlie Potter decidiu que ele, James Potter, é um curinga. Uma carta fora do baralho para ser mais exato. E a Sra. Evans também concordou com seu plano.

A mesma, com sua aparência de senhora dócil escondia uma personalidade obscura e cínica. Quem adivinharia que a própria mãe da herdeira dos Evans iria matar a própria filha para ficar com o dinheiro? Devo dizer que é espetacular a frieza com que a Sra. Potter tratava a trama de assassinato que planejava para sua filha, o que a fazia melhor amiga de Charlie Potter.

Os dois tomavam chá, que estava fumegando, e pensando na proposta que seu primo fez à eles.

- Você não acreditou nele, acreditou? – Perguntou a Sra. Evans, tomando um pouco do chá.

Eu negou seguramente.

- Óbvio que não – Respondeu enquanto colocava algumas pedras de açúcar em sua xícara – Mas fiquei surpreso com a iniciativa dele de proteger sua filha mais nova. O James Potter que sempre conheci não se importava com os sentimentos das mulheres que ele se relacionava. Confesso que não esperava vê-lo nessa situação.

Ela assentiu, também pegando algumas pedras de açúcar e colocando em seu chá. Charlie Potter a analisou atentamente, procurando algum sinal de que ela ia falar, mas foi em vão. A Sra. Evans permaneceu calada após seu comentário. Os minutos foram se passando, mas ele sabia que se tivesse paciência o suficiente, ela daria uma resposta calculadamente elaborada. E não deu outra.

- Quando seu primo elaborou o plano, eu tive a impressão que ele era como nós – Ela o analisou por alguns segundos – E foi outra surpresa a Lily, sempre uma excluída e anti-social, atrair a atenção de um rapaz como Potter. Também estou surpresa, embora é um ponto positivo para nós.

Charlie Potter levantou uma sobrancelha de forma interrogativa.

- Não vejo ponto positivo nessa situação, apenas deu mais problema para recebermos a herança – Reclamou impacientemente.

A Sra. Evans negou com um sorriso divertido.

- Meu jovem, nós mataremos dois coelhos com uma cajadada só. Não vamos precisar dar parte da herança para o seu primo, o que já aumenta significativamente o que podemos receber da herança – Explicou calmamente.

Charlie Potter fez uma careta.

- Mas mesmo assim, meu primo é bem esquivo, bem inteligente – Rebateu, aparentando estar pensativo – Ele pode muito bem tramar alguma coisa para que não encontremos a sua filha. Conheço meu primo embora não conheça sua filha. Mas eu tive uma leve impressão que ela seja difícil de se lidar.

A Sra. Evans riu por alguns segundos e Charlie Potter sorriu.

- Lily é assim – Comentou divertida – Seu nariz está melhor?

Ele passou a mão no curativo em seu nariz e bufou.

- Espero que esteja, sua filha parece uma bonequinha embora tem a força de um touro – Respondeu, automaticamente de mau humor.

- Oras, não fique assim – Consolou a Sra. Evans enquanto bebia o chá fumegante – Ela pode ter feito um estrago em você, mas não acredito que ela mate alguém. Lily sempre foi muito emotivo, ela faz o que dá na telha, o que a torna imprevisível, porém essa imprevisibilidade dela tenha um certo limite. Ela não herdou minha frieza.

Charlie Potter a olhou descrente.

- Tem certeza? – Perguntou com uma careta – Não foi isso que eu percebi há dois dias. Ela é psicótica.

A Sra. Evans arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não há a menor possibilidade de ela elaborar um plano para nos matar – Respondeu com segurança – Ela e Potter podem até contratar alguém ou o próprio Potter tentar nos matar, mas Lily não mata uma mosca. Como eu disse, ela é muito sentimental. Teve uma vez que o cachorro da vizinha morreu, ela chorou por semanas.

Charlie Potter sorriu divertido.

- Ok, acredito no que você diz – Falou convencido, terminando com seu chá – Mas meu primo não deixa de ser uma opção perigosa. O que faremos se ele tiver um plano para se livrar da gente?

- Sinceramente, Charlie, você acha que ele irá voltar contra a gente assim? Não temos certeza se ele contará para Lily que eu estou envolvida e que ele faz, ou fazia, parte de nosso acordo. O Potter não seria tão suicida assim só por causa de uma adolescentezinha estranha – Respondeu secamente – Se quer minha opinião, eu mataria primeiro o Potter e depois a Lily. Assim acaba com a dúvida, o Potter, e depois para o nosso objetivo, a Lily.

Charlie Potter assentiu, concordando com a opinião da Sra. Evans.

- Eles não continuarão no chalé de Potter – Começou ele, pensativo – Ele procurará Sirius Black.

A Sra. Evans fez uma careta de desgosto.

- Seria um problema estarrecedor se Black se juntasse a eles – Comentou ela, com um ar de desprezo – Black é perigoso. Mas desconheço essa ligação com o Potter.

Charlie Potter arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- James e Black são melhores amigos de infância, viajaram juntos pelo mundo, se conhecem muito bem. É uma ameaça os dois juntos. Mesmo se Lily não concordar com o plano de nos matar, ou mesmo se ela nem souber desse plano, meu primo e Black o fariam – Explicou pacientemente, procurando convencer a Sra. Evans de que o problema estava com o efeito cascata e que ficar parado só os deixaria é constante desvantagem – Temos que formular um plano. E rápido.

Ela revirou os olhos.

- E o que você sugere? – Perguntou, ironizando a pressa dele – Pegar Potter, Black e Lily e matar?

Agora foi a vez dele revirar os olhos impacientemente.

- É óbvio! – Respondeu enquanto colocava mais chá na xícara.

Ela negou a idéia dele balançando a cabeça.

- Seria muito óbvio de que fomos nós que armamos a morte deles – Rebateu a Sra. Evans, utilizando a paciência que ela aprendeu a usar como arma à medida que envelhecia – A herança não cairia em nossas mãos se ficássemos como suspeitos.

- Verdade – Concordou Charlie Potter enquanto olhava distraidamente para a chuva que tinha acabado de começar, uma chuva de verão – Então o que você sugere?

Ela sorriu satisfeita.

- É simples...

Enquanto isso, lá no chalé...

Eu estava dormindo em uma cama de dossel. Estávamos no quarto principal do chalé e eu acabava de ter uma noite extremamente perfeita. Finalmente a dor de que meu hímen havia rompido, tinha ido embora assim que eu e James transamos de novo. Com o decorrer das horas, James não aguentou mais e pediu um tempo, que me fez rir durante alguns minutos.

- Eu preciso descansar, sua ninfomaníaca – Justificou enquanto sorria divertidamente e eu soltava gargalhadas. Ficamos acordados durante toda a madrugada e depois fomos para essa cama de dossel, onde dormimos abraçados, com minha cabeça apoiada em seu peito definido. Cada vez mais que eu observava James dormir, mais eu ficava encantada de tê-lo perto de mim.

Dizem que sempre tem uma coisa boa dentro de um problema. Como se fosse uma razão para você passar aquele problema tão difícil, complexo e surreal. Tenho uma vaga, leve e boa impressão de que sem esse problema, com minha própria e cínica mãe envolvida, eu não estaria passando tudo isso com James. Bem, eu confesso que nossa situação é muito, mas muito complexa mas isso não deixa de significar que, se não fosse isso, eu não o conheceria. Agora que eu estou aqui, fico feliz de tê-lo conhecido. Ele caiu na minha vida me salvando, mas não só da minha mãe, dos meus cunhados e de Charlie Potter, mas salvando meu interior. Assim, visto dessa forma, fico eternamente grata à ele.

Eu ainda estava com os olhos fechados e embrulhada com alguns lençóis quando senti alguém deitar na cama novamente. Pela respiração e pelo carinho que ele fez em meu rosto, eu sorri.

- Pára de ficar me observando dormir – Pedi toda manhosa enquanto abria os olhos. Estava nu na cama junto comigo, que também estava nua, mas nós dois estávamos embrulhados por lençóis. Já era de manhã e caía uma chuva finíssima lá fora. Uma chuva de verão.

James estava sorrindo bobamente enquanto eu o abraçava e me deitava sobre seu peito nu.

- Mas porquê? – Perguntou com bom humor – Dá vontade de te abraçar e não largar mais. Você fica com uma aparência muito delicada e frágil.

Eu sorri abertamente enquanto ele me dava um beijo na testa que foi bastante demorado. Suas mãos acariciavam meu cabelo enquanto a outra estava na minha cintura. Eu beijei seu pescoço e percebi que ele havia fechado os olhos com uma expressão de prazer.

- Fico feliz em ter te conhecido – Sussurrei em seu ouvido, o que o fez abrir os olhos rapidamente.

Ele me olhou por alguns segundos.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou confuso – Não vai me dizer que isso é uma despedida e que você se entregará a aquelas cobras!

Eu arregalei os olhos.

- Mas é óbvio que não! – Respondi rapidamente, abraçando-o mais forte – É só que eu não vejo muito saída...

Ele me analisou por alguns segundos e me puxou fortemente contra ele, deixando-o acariciar minha nuca com a mão esquerda e ficar passando a mão em minha barriga com a mão direito. Um arrepio subiu em minha espinha.

- Não fale isso – Sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu fechei os olhos – Nós vamos achar uma maneira de contornar isso. Você já ouviu falar de Sirius Black?

Eu assenti, agora com os olhos aberto e olhando para James. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior.

- Sim, eu já ouvi falar dele – Respondi prontamente – É aquele homem que fazia serviços para o Rei?

James sorriu divertidamente.

- Serviços? – Repetiu divertido e eu fechei a cara – Eu matou metade das pessoas que eram contra o Rei. Ele é meu melhor amigo. Quando eu fui para a Índia, ele foi comigo. Sempre me ajudou, me amparou e me acompanhou. Hoje, ele é uma carta importante no baralho do Rei. E no nosso.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Você acha que ele concordaria em matar Charlie Potter, minha mãe e meus cunhados? – Perguntei desconfiada – Todos esses são partidários do Rei.

- Mas é aí que você se engana, minha Lily – Começou com um sorriso – Sirius Black só é fiel a si mesmo e a seus amigos. Ou seja, eu e Remo Lupin, que é um dos conselheiros do Rei.

Eu arregalei os olhos. Eu estava bastante surpresa com as conexões e os melhores amigos de James. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin são figuras extremamente importantes no cenário da Inglaterra atual. Eu sempre escutei a fama lendária dessas pessoas, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que minha vida poderia se cruzar com eles. Nunca mesmo! A fama de Sirius Black como um dos homens de confiança do Rei era inteiramente feita em toda a Europa, o que fazia com que as pessoas que ficavam contra o Rei desaparecessem misteriosamente. Ou seja, Sirius Black.

Já Remo Lupin tinha total influência no Rei. Minha nossa. Será que eu sei no que eu entrei ou só pensava que era tudo uma brincadeira que alguém iria aparecer no final e falar 'Te peguei!'. Agora vejo que tudo está bem mais... nu e cru. Real.

- Nossa, James Potter, você é tão importante assim? – Perguntei com um tom de brincadeira. Ele sorriu divertido.

- Bem, eu tenho meus amigos de infância – Respondeu prontamente – E somos leais uns aos outros.

- Não são iguais minha mãe – Falei tristemente, o que fez meus olhos arderem. Eu estava prestes a chorar. Sabe, a gente nunca espera isso da própria mãe. É extremamente surreal pra mim.

Vendo minha tristeza e meu choro iminente, James me beijou enquanto me abraçava mais forte. Sua mão permanecia em minha barriga, acariciando-a. Seus dedos brincavam com meu umbigo e iam e vinham pelo espaço que havia entre meus seios em meio a minha pele alva.

- Não se preocupe, ruiva – Ele estava bem perto de meu rosto agora enquanto enxugava as lágrimas que escorriam por minha bochecha que agora estava corada por causa dos movimentos de sua mão em minha barriga – Sirius e Remo são meus melhores amigos. Eu já mandei um recado para os dois virem aqui ao anoitecer. Não se preocupe, eles sabem não serem seguidos por ninguém. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin são experientes nesse ramo.

- Ah, eu espero que sim, James – Falei enquanto deitava no travesseiro que James estava deitado. Nós ficamos nos olhando por alguns segundos – Quanto mais cedo resolvermos essa situação, melhor. Mas e você?

- O que tem eu ? – Perguntou confuso. Sua mão ainda estava acariciando minha barriga de forma delicada.

Eu sorri abertamente.

- É tão importante e experiente quanto seus amigos? – Perguntei fazendo uma careta.

Ele riu por alguns segundos. Seu riso era tão gostoso, meio que irradiva pelo quarto em que estávamos. Seus dentes brancos e alinhados, o que era uma coisa extremamente rara na Europa e na Inglaterra, que, juntamente com o formato másculo de sua mandíbula, o deixavam com um certo tom... hum... erótico. Defitivamente erótico.

- Posso te ensinar cem jeitos de matar uma pessoa... – Começou lentamente - ... sem qualquer tipo de espada ou lâmina.

Eu sorri sedutoramente. Propositalmente sedutora. Esse tom lento e conquistador dele me fizeram tremer nas bases. Eu senti um arrepio subindo pela minha espinha novamente. James ainda estava com seu sorriso conquistador, exibindo aquela mandíbula que eu achava extremamente erótica.

- Posso te ensinar cem jeitos de influenciar alguém – Continuou, ainda com a voz lenta, nos sussurros – Também posso ensinar cem jeitos de te fazer feliz.

Eu sorri sem-graça. Sua mão passou delicadamente por meu rosto, parecendo que ele queria decorar, sentir, todos os poros que ali moravam. Ele se demorou ao passar as mãos por meu lábio, que ficou trêmulo.

- Parece que faz tempo que nos conhecemos, não? – Comentei baixinho, no ouvido dele. Senti um arrepio passar por James, que me observava pensativamente.

- Estava pensando nisso – Comentou baixinho, no meu ouvido – Também estava pensando em outra coisa. Uma coisa muito importante.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas de forma interrogativa.

- Muito importante? – Repeti confusa e ele assentiu – O quê?

Ele me analisou atentamente por alguns segundos, pensando, provavelmente, se deveria ou não falar. Mordi meu lábio, apreensiva.

- Você tem o controle de sua menstruação? – Perguntou sério.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. HÃ?

Vendo minha reação, ele resolveu explicar melhor do que estava falando.

- Sabe, sua mãe ou suas irmãs, quando não querem engravidar, usam um método chamado tabelinha – Eu continuava com uma interrogação grudada na testa – Sabe, quando vê nos dias que você não está fértil e não pode engravidar?

Eu balancei a cabeça, negando. Nunca havia ouvido falar nisso. Nem sabia que existiam dias férteis ou não-férteis. Eu... eu sou totalmente despreparada e inexperiente.

- Não, mas o que tem a ver conosco? – Perguntei confusa. James ficou apreensivo instantaneamente. Ele se sentou na cama, de frente pra mim.

- Quando você menstrua? – Perguntou objetivamente enquanto eu ainda estava confusa, mas agora constrangida.

- No fim do mês, dura quatro dias – Respondi rapidamente tamanho era o desespero de James – É bem regular. Nunca falha.

Eu vi James contando alguns dedos e pensando silenciosamente. Ele estava totalmente apreensivo. Eu esperei aquilo passar para perguntar qual era o motivo de todo aquele incêndio em relação a minha menstruação. Eu continuava com a interrogação grudada em minha testa, mas agora a reação dele me preocupava mais. Assim, eu esperei silenciosamente enquanto ele contava os dedos, que supus que eram dias do mês pois de vez em quando ele falava baixinho o nome de algum dia. Quando ele terminou seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Você está em um dos seus dias férteis – Afirmou com toda segurança, mas eu via que ele estava extremamente pensativo. E preocupado. Seus olhos agora emitiam um brilho diferente. Não soube definir.

- E o que isso significa? – Perguntei confusa. Ele fechou os olhos por alguns segundos e os abriu novamente.

- Nós transamos, pelas minhas contas, oito vezes desde que viemos para cá... – Começou lentamente, como se ele mesmo estivesse tentando raciocinar o que falava – A possibilidade de você estar grávida é muito alta.

Eu arregalei os olho, chocada.

N/A : Olá! Gente, eu adorei escrever esse cap. *-* E eu espero mais comentários, viu? Assim eu vejo para que rumo a história vai andar *malvada*. Tomara que tenham gostado! Suas reviews me animam bastante.

Thaty – Eu adoro todas as vezes que você comenta *-* Me anima bastante!

Giovanna Evans Black – Casal fofo mesmo. Mas a coisa vai complicar. E MUITO!

Beeijos para os anônimos que também leêm a fic, mas não comentam.


	11. Chapter 11

- Nós transamos, pelas minhas contas, oito vezes desde que viemos para cá... – Começou lentamente, como se ele mesmo estivesse tentando raciocinar o que falava – A possibilidade de você estar grávida é muito alta.

Eu arregalei os olhos, chocada.

Não tinha como, quero dizer, tinha como sim, mas eu me recuso acreditar que eu realmente esteja grávida. Isso soa tão surreal pra mim. Sempre pensei que não me casaria tão fácil, imagina engravidar, então! Sempre que me imaginava casada com um homem muito distinto, a gravidez demorava bastante.

É óbvio que sempre foi um sonho meu, mas não nesse ponto. De certa forma, nunca me imaginei grávida. Sempre gostei da idéia, mas nunca a apliquei em minha vida. Te confesso que minhas pernas começaram a tremer e meu corpo se enrijeceu.

- James – Respirei fundo – Essa é uma brincadeira de péssimo gosto na nossa atual situação.

O observei por um tempo enquanto ele me encarava com um olhar distante. Ele estava sentado no meio da cama, apenas com o lençol branco tampando poucas partes de seu corpo. James estava muito quieto, muito pensativo... o que é incomum quando se fala dele!

Ouvi o vento forte bater na janela. Parecia que uma tempestade cairia daqui a pouco. Logo depois desse meu pensamento, eu ouvi alguns trovões. Se você for associar essa tempestade a situação aqui no quarto, só falta cair alguns raios.

Estou esperando os raios que James me lançará. Será que a culpa foi minha, por ser tão irresponsável? Será que ele acha que a culpa foi minha? E se ele resolver me abandonar nessa situação? Será que Charlie Potter ainda mandaria me matar se soubesse que eu estava esperando um bebê?

E se...?

As poucas velas do quarto se apagaram, deixando um lugar escuro e silencioso. Não havia mais aquelas sombras das velas que dançavam e não dava para ver a expressão do rosto de James. O que eu vi foi muito pouco, o que me deixou apreensiva e um tanto quanto culpada. Será realmente que ele acha que eu planejei isso tudo só para ser uma garantia de que ele não me deixaria?

Não sabia. Ele estava quieto. Não emitia um som, não se movimentava, nem ajeitava os seus óculos, o que ele tem mania de fazer quando começa a pensar longe. Eu ainda estava deitada na cama, enrolada em um lençol branco. Outros trovões e um raio, entrando um brilho azulado no quarto do chalé.

James estava sério, muito sério. Parecia que estava calculando todos os seus pensamentos e sua expressão era de dureza. Sua mandíbula estava tensa, sob uma força exagerada para se manter fechada. Seus olhos ainda estavam distantes. Aqueles olhos castanhos-esverdeados possuíam um brilho inexplicável, uma espécie de mistério que me deixou mais apreensiva do que eu já estava.

- James? – Chamei, me sentindo completamente insegura. Minha voz soou muito estranha naquele lugar tão silencioso. Meu nervosismo estava me deixando rouca.

Ele levantou o olhar para mim, que o observava atentamente em busca de um sinal de segurança que não veio. Ele percebeu que eu estava analisando-o e fechou os olhos com um suspiro exausto. James coçou seus olhos por alguns segundos e logo os abriu.

- O que foi? – Perguntou friamente. Um arrepio de medo subiu pela minha espinha, isso não era típico dele. Pelo menos o que eu achava que não era típico, pois eu só o conhecia há alguns dias! Mas esses alguns dias foram tão reveladores...

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com uma insegurança dominante. Ele estava sendo frio comigo, não estava importando que eu poderia estar grávida. Nem mesmo se importou de me perguntar se eu estava bem ou alguma coisa do tipo que a gente sempre lê em livros de romances. Os homens são pegos de surpresa pela gravidez da mulher amada e ele ficam eufóricos, beijando a barriga delas, cantando para o bebê ainda dentro do corpo da mulher e tudo mais.

Não é essa reação fria que eu esperava. Óbvio também que eu não estava esperando que ele ficasse feliz, eufórico, mas eu também não estava preparando para uma onde de frieza assim, de repente. Que puta duma instabilidade emocional. Não sei se minha ou dele, só sei que estou variando entre alguns limites de minha mente.

Me sinto... rejeitada. Com um furo certeiro em meu coração.

- Você está bem? – Perguntei ainda insegura. Era como se desse um passo no escuro.

Ele me lançou um olhar cortante.

- Ótimo – Respondeu duramente.

Ele respondeu apenas isso. Só.

Me encolhi diante dessa resposta e senti um frio em meu estômago, parecia que o mesmo estava descendo escadas, pulando. Borboletas no estômago, igual eu li em um livro.

Sem pensar direito, e com as mãos e as pernas trêmulas o suficiente para me deixar pior do que eu já estava, eu puxei o lençol branco que eu estava enrolada e me levantei da cama. Compreenda minha situação, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo, tudo estava uma confusão só! Eu só queria me mover, me mexer dali, fazer alguma coisa andar.

Quando eu me levantei, James me observou atento e um tanto quanto agitado. Eu estava procurando minhas roupas para vesti-las, mas eu não sabia pra quê. A angústia me dominava, eu precisava fazer alguma coisa que me deixasse em movimento. Isso aliviava minha frustração.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou rouco. Eu não quis olhar pra ele. Minha face estava toda borrada de lágrimas que desciam silenciosamente.

Eu funguei algumas vezes antes de responder. Eu precisava preparar minha voz para que não saísse trêmula ou com voz de choro, o que eu falhei totalmente. Fiquei com voz de nariz entupido e choro.

- Me vestindo – Respondi, tentando buscar alguma força dentro de mim que me deixasse mais segura, o que foi em vão.

Eu não achava minha calcinha, nem nada de minhas roupas. Então fiquei em pé no meio do quarto escuro, de costas para James. Passei minha mão pelo meu rosto, limpando as lágrimas e suspirei, tentando pensar racionalmente. Não tinha como pensar racionalmente quando eu sentia o olhar de James em minhas costas.

- Porquê que você está se vestindo? – Perguntou com a voz baixa – Vai para algum lugar?

Não quis me virar. Eu sabia que iria me deparar com os olhos castanho-esverdeados dele, o que me enfraqueceria mais do que eu já estava.

- Não – Respondi com a voz trêmula. Minha garganta estava em um formato de nó, sendo o mesmo bastante apertado para fazer qualquer coisa, para emitir qualquer som. Soltei um pigarro, tentando desfazer o nó. Mas não surtiu efeito.

Eu simplesmente não falar normalmente. E parecia que James também não.

Eu não sei quantos minutos eu fiquei em pé no meio do quarto, de costas para ele. Não havia o que falar ali, ou pelo menos não conseguíamos falar. Não sei o que James estava pensando de mim, pensando se eu poderia ter feito aquilo de propósito para que ele não tivesse escolha senão me acompanhar para me salvar de seu primo e de minha mãe. Não sei se ele pensou que eu estava fingindo ingenuidade quando ele anunciou que eu possivelmente estava grávida. Esse possivelmente é quase uma certeza.

Reconheço o conhecimento de mundo que James tinha. Ele havia estado em praticamente todos os lugares que eu poderia imaginar! É óbvio que ele sabia como o corpo feminino funcionava, todo homem tem que saber isso para que a mulher não dê o famoso golpe da barriga. Mesmo assim, minha ingenuidade e inexperiência são fatos. Não tinha como ele me questionar esse tipo de coisa. O que eu estava preocupada, uma das coisas que eu estava doente de preocupação, era se houvesse a possibilidade dele me abandonar, estando sozinha no mundo.

Sozinha.

Tentando pensar racionalmente pela décima vez, eu resolvi o que faria.

- Vamos pelos fatos – Comecei, ainda de costas – Nós transamos muitas vezes, estou em um período fértil. Ok. A possibilidade de eu estar grávida é praticamente certa. Então, o que você pensa disso?

Não vi a reação dele, sei que ele fez um movimento na cama mas não chegou se levantar. Acho que ele estava puxando um lençol. O vento batia com violência na janela e o tempo começava a esfriar. Senti um arrepio de frio subindo a minha espinha, o que me fez ficar trêmula de novo.

- Acho melhor, primeiramente, você deitar aqui comigo e se embrulhar – Respondeu lentamente, ainda com a voz rouca. Ele não estava com muito indício de carinho, mas eu tenho que admitir que isso me deixou feliz. Aquela chama dentro do meu coração, por mais apagada que ela estava, começou a queimar de novo.

Eu virei para ele, notando uma expressão apreensiva em suas feições. Ele pegou um cobertor e fez um ninho do lado dele. Eu caminhava em direção a cama, mas tentava pensar no que aquilo significava.

- Deite aqui, tem um cobertor – Murmurou enquanto arrumava para que eu me deitasse ao lado dele.

Olhei para a quantidade de pano que havia ali e aquela esperançazinha começou a crescer em mim. Não tive como parar aquilo, é totalmente involuntário. Será se ele ainda me queria?

Me deitei do lado dele enquanto James me cobria com um cobertor pesado. A tempestade do lado de fora caía com toda intensidade possível. Muitas vezes ouvimos raios caindo por perto, o que me fazia encolher toda hora que ouvia o barulho. Nisso, James ainda tentava me cobrir com tudo quanto é tipo de cobertor e lençóis que haviam ali na cama.

- Está bom, já não sinto frio – Murmurei desanimada, evitando olhar em seus olhos. Deixei meus olhos vagarem pelos cobertores que eu estava embrulhada. James estava apenas com dois lençóis brancos, parecia não sentir frio.

Ele parou de colocar o cobertor mais para cima de mim. Eu sentia seu olhar em meu rosto, esperando que eu olhasse para ele. Não quis. Não sabia o que eu sentia, apenas uma confusão e um turbilhão de pensamentos e sentimentos. Me foquei na sua mão, que estava inquieta, próxima à minha. Parecia que ele queria pegar em minha mão, mas não tinha coragem. Ou pelo menos foi isso que eu pensei na hora. Vai saber, né.

- Olhe para mim – Pediu em um sussurro – Quero ver seus olhos verdes tão aterrorizados.

Automaticamente, eu olhei para ele. James estava bem próximo de mim, nossos narizes se tocavam. Ele olhava dentro de meus olhos, aprofundando o contato que estávamos tendo. James estava analisando o meu terror. Sua mão tocou meu rosto levemente, me acariciando de forma delicada.

- Você não está pensando que eu fiz isso por querer, ou está? – Perguntei com a voz trêmula, um tanto quanto insegura – Que eu quero dar um golpe da barriga, não é?

James sorriu tristemente.

- Não vou mentir – Meu estômago caiu de um edifício de dez andares e o nó na minha garganta voltou a se formar, mais forte do que já estava. Seus olhos continuavam calmos, porém tristes. – Isso passou por minha mente quando descobrimos a irresponsabilidade que fizemos. Mas então eu resolvi pensar. Você é tão jovem, tão inexperiente, tão ingênua, como você poderia ficar sabendo de um sistema desses? Como você poderia se proteger sendo que é a primeira vez que chega tão perto de um homem? Estou acostumado com mulheres mais velhas, mais experientes, que sabem evitar isso. Apenas me deixei levar.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior novamente.

- Então... você não prefere a companhia dessas mulheres? – Perguntou irracionalmente, tentando ainda organizar meus pensamentos e sentimentos. Eu estava uma confusão.

Ele beijou minha testa com um sorriso discreto.

- Não falei isso, sua ciumentazinha – Respondeu divertido, o que me fez sentir segura novamente, com aquele raiozinho de esperança crescendo mais e mais e mais e mais e mais e mais! – Só falei que eu deveria ter agido com mais cautela. Você age, você tem a mentalidade de uma mulher madura e muito experiente, o que me faz esquecer que você é novinha, inexperiente... praticamente, um bebê. Mas um bebê muito sexy, diga-se de passagem.

Eu sorri pela primeira vez desde que ele comentou o negócio da gravidez. James sabia como descontrair uma situação complicada como essa, ele sabia levar a situação, sendo uma das coisas que eu mais admirava nele. Meus olhos voltaram a sorrir, o que fez, automaticamente, os dele sorrir também. Mas ainda havia aquela ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas, que, definitivamente, me chamava a atenção de que ele estava extremamente tenso.

- Hum, papai – Respondi divertida, tentando deixar a situação mais leve.

Ele alargou o sorriso e me beijou carinhosamente. Coloquei minha mão em sua nuca e a outra em seu cabelo, puxando-o de vez quando, à medida que o beijo ia se intensificando. Uma de suas mãos estava na minha cintura, debaixo das cobertas, e a outra estava em meu rosto, postada delicadamente em minha bochecha.

Quando nos separamos, sorrimos um para o outro.

- Então, meu bebê – Falou carinhosamente em meu ouvido – Eu assumo total responsabilidade em sua gravidez. Para falar a verdade, sempre tive o sonho de ter um filho para que eu o ensinasse a jogar futebol e rugby.

Sorri satisfeita. A sensação de ser bem recebida com uma gravidez é perfeita. Nem tenho como descrever a sensação de sentir que o filho de James Potter estava em meu corpo. Eu ia gerá-lo. Senti um arrepio, deixando minhas pernas trêmulas, só de que dessa vez, de felicidade.

- Mas então, você não pensa que eu deveria abortar ou alguma coisa do tipo? – Perguntei, deixando transparecer uma certa insegurança. Óbvio que isso ficou em minha mente por todo decorrer da história, mas eu tinha que perguntá-lo. Eu tinha que ter certeza que não estava sendo iludida para que ele resolvesse que eu deveria abortar na calada da noite, ou sei lá o quê que um homem faz quando não quer ter um filho.

James me olhou estranhamente e se sentiu ofendido logo depoiis.

- Mas é claro que não! – Respondeu com a voz alta, o que me fez sorrir. Essa reação um pouco eufórica demais é um ponto positivo. James só faz bagunça quando é involuntário. – Mesmo se eu não quisesse ter um filho com você, o que é impossível, eu não faria você correr esse risco. Isso afetaria muito sua saúde, é perigoso, meu bebê. Não poderia correr esse risco.

Meu sorriso se alargou.

- Ok, então temos que planejar direitinho o que vai acontecer – Comentei pensativamente, pensando em Sirius Black e Remo Lupin que poderiam chegar a qualquer hora, afinal, já havia anoitecido. – Temos que saber como vamos nos livrar de minha mãe e seu primo.

Ele arqueeou suas sobrancelhas com um certo ar de que eu falei uma besteira sem nexo. Ou um nexo sem besteira. Ou algo parecido, como diz minha excêntrica mente.

- 'Nós'? Nós, quem? – Repetiu apreensivo – Não vou deixá-la participar de um assassinato. Não com a possibilidade de que você está esperando um filho meu. Seria total irresponsabilidade minha se eu deixasse você no meio do plano.

Fiquei surpresa, mas também deliciada com o fato de que tenho um protetor leal, em que minha saúde estava em primeiro lugar do que qualquer coisa. Fiquei extremamente feliz e me imaginei com um barrigão enorme e James o beijando. Ok, eu acabei de divagar a situação, mas não tive como me conter. Simplesmente, é bom demais pra ser verdade.

Espera, de onde surgiu essa mocinha romântica e encantada? Alguém troca de personagem, pois Lily Evans acabou de sumir! Ou, quem sabe, ela acabou de aparecer, a sua real personalidade. Devo admitir que sempre quis reprimir essa minha face, mas com um James tão carinhoso cuidando de mim, é basicamente impossível!

- Fico sentida, pois adoraria planejar a morte deles – Comentei sonhadora, o que o fez arquear as sobrancelhas novamente, com um pé atrás – É, para nos deixar em paz e tudo mais. Para vivermos nossas vidas.

Ele sorriu divertido.

- Te amo, meu bebê – Sussurrou olhando em meus olhos.

Eu sorri.

- Eu também, papai – Respondi divertida e ele riu levemente.

Logo depois, estávamos nos beijando carinhosamente. Nisso, o que me fez ficar sentida foi quando eu senti a mão de James passando lentamente por minha barriga. Seu olhar estava distante e seu sorriso se alargava cada vez mais. Percebi no que ele estava pensando e sorri, me perguntando se tudo isso poderia dar certo.

Nesse exato momento, ouvimos um alguém gritar do lado de fora, na tempestade.

- James Potter, seu veado! Eu estou batendo nessa porta há mais de meia hora! – Gritou uma voz grossa, de homem.

James soltou um sorriso descontraído, como se reconhecesse quem é.

- Sirius! – Respondeu minha pergunta que nem havia sido pronunciada.

Enquanto James saía do quarto com um sorriso bobo no rosto, eu estava sentada na cama. Será se tudo isso realmente está acontecendo? Será se eu tenho sorte o suficiente para isso continuar? Será se eu posso ser, realmente, feliz?

Eu quero ser feliz. Não importe quantas pessoas que eu tenho que planejar a morte.


	12. Chapter 12

Eu vesti uma camisa de manga comprida de James e coloquei uma calça de pijama que tinha achado no guarda-roupa. James tinha saído tão rápido do quarto que nem deu tempo para eu perguntar onde tinha alguma roupa decente para encontrar Sirius Black, o famoso Sirius Black.

Fiz uma trança em meu cabelo ruivo e desci as escadas, indo para a sala de visitas do chalé. Fiz questão de descer as escadas fazendo barulho, para que eles percebessem que eu estava descendo e cortassem assuntos secretos.

Não faço questão de saber os assuntos da coroa e do resto do mundo contados por Sirius Black. Só quero ajeitar e matar algumas pessoas que enchem meu saco e me incomodam. Sabe, eu realmente quero terminar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível. É um peso nas costas que eu quero retirar.

Quando cheguei na sala de visitas que eu e James havíamos transado pela primeira vez, os dois homens ali sentados olharam para mim. James estava com aquele sorriso territorial que eu tanto gostava. Posso lhe dizer que realmente faz diferença para o meu ego, desse jeito, um modo de proteção. É bom, mas tem o seu limite. Tem que ter o seu limite senão eu perco meu senso de independência e sobrevivência.

Sirius era totalmente diferente do que eu havia imaginado. Eu havia pensado que ele era mais velho e todo sábio, sabe. Aquelas pessoas que você vê nos teatros, as pessoas importantes que sempre são velhas, e que não possuem vida afetiva, sexual ou qualquer merda aí. Então, eu pensava que ele fosse um idoso com o mundo inteiro nas suas costas, pesando. Me enganei tolamente. Sirius Black era um homem de aparência jovem e divertida, com um sorriso malicioso e seus olhos vítreos que, com certeza, conquistavam muitas moças indefesas.

Ele era o típico amigo mulherengo, pelo que pude perceber. Sempre que lia nos livros, havia um homem mulherengo em que onde ele andava, as mulheres deitavam ao seus pés. Ou caíam. Tanto faz. Seu cabelo negro, liso e longo estava solto, fazendo contraste com sua pele extremamente branca. Ele parecia vindo de um livro, sério.

Por mais que ele tinha aquela imagem de homem galanteador, pude ver em seus olhos que havia alguma coisa errada naquilo tudo. Enquanto eu analisava a imagem de Sirius Black sentado em uma poltrona, James se levantou e postou-se ao meu lado com aquele sorriso orgulhoso.

- E essa é a minha Lily, Almofadinhas – Apresentou ainda com aquele sorriso de orelha à orelha – Minha ruiva destemida.

Sirius Black deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido. Mas que inferno de apelido é esse? Que criatividade, sério. Almofadinhas. Por favor, eu recuso imaginação fértil nesse momento, prefiro me centralizar na realidade para sanar meus problemas. Eu espero.

- Ok, ok. Estou vendo sua namorada, Pontas, mas ainda estou me divertindo com a imagem dela espancando o seu primo que mais parece ter um chuchu enfiado na bunda de tão arrogante que ele é – Comentou sorrindo com jovialidade enquanto James me puxava para sentar ao lado dele no sofá. Obviamente, eu estava rindo do que havia feito. Até agora não acredito muito nessa minha reação – Mas pensei que ela fosse mais alta, do tipo que realmente bate em alguém.

James, ao invés de se ofender, começou a rir.

- Essa aqui tem uma aparência de bonequinha, mas devo te confessar, meu caro Almofadinhas, que ela consegue bater em quem ela quiser – Ele olhou para mim, divertido – Inclusive eu.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta com a brincadeira e logo depois corei enquanto escondia meu rosto nas minhas mãos. Os dois estavam rindo de minha reação.

- Ok, vejo que deixei sua namorada com vergonha – Comentou para James, que acariciava meu cabelo enquanto sorria com Sirius.

James me deu um beijo na testa enquanto eu me recuperava. Eu tinha sido pego de surpresa, né. Difícil eu ter uma reação tão espontânea assim, eu preciso pensar por alguns momentos. Sim, eu devo ser estúpida.

- Nada, isso é porque ela está bem concentrada em sua barriguinha... – Começou ele, acariciando minha barriga com a mão esquerda e sorrindo alegremente, como se estivesse entrando no sétimo céu.

Sirius Black ficou boquiaberto, mas com um indício de sorriso no canto de suas bochechas. Ele parecia surpreso, então deve ter sido a primeira vez que James contou isso à ele. Fico feliz, pois eu queria ver a reação dos amigos dele sabe, quero ver se ele já engravidou outras. Que foi? Eu quero fazer uma investigação, por mais que eu confie em James, quero saber se meu possível e provável filho tem algum irmão ou irmã.

- Pontas, então é melhor preparar seu bolso e poupar algumas moedas – Falou Sirius ainda um pouco surpreso com a novidade. É, deve ser o primeiro filho de James – Devo confessar que não esperava essa notícia por agora. Quero dizer, a situação suas não está favorável.

James revirou os olhos impaciente.

- Nós não planejamos, Almofadinhas, mas não significa que não seja bem-vindo – Murmurou James enquanto escutávamos os cascos de um cavalo na chuva. Provavelmente, o Remo Lupin havia chegado – Acho que o Aluado chegou.

James se levantou e verificou pela janela se era o 'Aluado'. Com um sorriso, ele abriu a porta e o cumprimentava, bastante caloroso.

Reparei bem em Remo Lupin. Ele não tinha a beleza de Sirius Black e nem a elegância de James, mas ele possuía um ar de mistério que realmente o destacava nas multidões. Fico imaginando de onde que vem esse mistério. Quer minha descrição sincera de Remo Lupin? Extremamente complexo. Há alguma coisa por trás desse cabelo castanho-claro e olhos cor de mel. Parecia estar cansado da viagem ou parecia estar exausto de tudo. Não sei.

E ele também parecia ser bem intelectual.

- Boa-noite, Pontas – Cumprimentou um cansado Remo Lupin com um sorriso alegre – Tanto tempo que não te vejo.

James sorria alegremente enquanto guardava a capa de chuva de Remo Lupin. Depois de todas as convenções e cumprimentos dos três amigos, Remo percebeu que eu estava ali na sala de visita.

- Olá, Lily Evans – Cumprimentou educadamente – Vejo que você conseguiu uma coisa impossível: deixar James Potter vidrado em alguma moça.

Eu fiquei com um sorriso de orelha à orelha. Definitivamente, Aluado era bastante educado. Sim, ele não é muito sutil, mas era diferente de Sirius Black. Remo parecia ser um tipo de irmão que se acolhe, um amigo. Sirius era a definição de um amante galanteador, um Don Juan metido a Casanova.

- Bem, não sou um santo – Reclamou James com um ar divertido. Remo se sentou, parecendo aliviado.

- Então, já que estamos reunidos nesse chalé incrivelmente bagunçado – Comentou Sirius Black, como pude perceber, com seus comentários sutis – Podemos começar a ouvir os problemas gerados. Mas primeiro, meu amigo Aluado tem que saber que temos um Pontinhas chegando.

Eu estava totalmente sem-graça diante dos amigos de James. Sei que minha intimidade não deveria ser colocada assim, tão na frente de homens importantes e tudo mais, só que eles foram tão legais comigo, tão confortáveis, que eu estava confortável sendo amiga deles, amiga dos melhores amigos de James. Estou tranquila.

Enquanto Remo nos dava parabéns e se mantinha pensativo, James me puxou pela cintura, perto dele. Acho que falando de mim para os amigos dele, ele ficava com medo de me perder ou algo assim. Como se eu me desprendesse dele. Mas ele me puxou para perto e eu sorri, totalmente feliz com minha situação.

Enquanto James explicava a nossa situação para seus amigos, eu observava a reação deles. Remo e Sirius, os Aluado e Almofadinhas, analisavam (e riram de Charlie Potter e seu chuchu embutido em seu bunda) o que poderíamos fazer. Percebi que Sirius era mais exaltado que Remo, que tentava acalmar a situação e pensar sobre o que poderíamos fazer.

- Poderíamos matá-los – Sugeri naturalmente enquanto os três olhavam para mim com um sorriso – O que foi?

- Já comentei que sua namorada é um tanto quanto surpreendente? – Perguntou Sirius com jovialidade enquanto James ria.

- Mas ela é só minha, nem vem! – Exclamou animadamente – Mas a Lily está certa. O único jeito de nos livrarmos definitivamente deles seria matá-los.

Remo revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- E que escândaloso seria, Pontas, os dois desfilam pela alta sociedade e todas essas merdas de etiquetas e educação de senhoritas – Comentou Remo e se virou para mim – Me desculpe o palavreado.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não tem problema, não sou lá o modelo clássico de senhorita – Respondi com orgulho – Mas cuidado, eu sou perigosa.

E sorri maliciosamente para James, que fez uma careta divertida.

- Finalmente alguém para botar juízo em você, Pontas – Comentou Sirius com um sorriso um tanto quanto maroto – Mas tenho que admitir que o que vocês querem fazer é um pouco impossível.

Remo deu de ombros, cansado, se acomodando melhor no sofá, do lado de James. Ainda bem que as botas de Sirius e Remo ficaram na entrada do chalé, seria um horror se eles entrassem com aquele tanto de lama. Hum, eu estou bancando a dona-de-casa agora? Me senti,definitivamente, estranha e senti uma espécie de constrangimento interno.

Mas sinceramente, quais seriam os problemas se resolvêssemos matar minha mãe e Charlie Potter? Eles são meras pedras no sapato. Ok, é minha própria mãe, mas não vou camuflar a situação dela diante desse rótulo onde todo mundo acha que seria lindo perdoar seus 'pecados'. Poupe-me, tenho situações bem diferentes para lidar como, hum, não sei, a morte dela. Não estou sendo fria (mas pense o que quiser), apenas estou revidando o que tentaram fazer de minha vida: um inferninho pessoal. É bem incômodo para quem sente isso na pele, a revolta é geral. Para quem ainda tem sua mãezinha linda e dedicada, tudo que posso dizer é que você não me entenderá. Ponto.

- Não acho que seja tão impossível, Almofadinhas – Revidou um James pensativo – Lembra de quando eu e Remo liquidamos aquela condessa italiana...? De onde ela era mesmo?

- Florença – Respondeu Remo prontamente, pensativo – Mas ganhou muita projeção na época. Vocês se lembram que escapamos por pouco das especulações? Só porque o Almofadinhas tinha um álibe. Ela era bem famosa na alta sociedade.

- Mas mesmo assim, uma tentativa frustrada de assassinato seria a pior coisa que poderíamos ter – Rebateu Sirius – Eles descobririam da sua briga com o Charlie, o que já nos condenaria.

James revirou os olhos impacientemente. Eu seguia a conversa quietinha, sem falar nada. Vai saber, né. Vai que eu falo alguma coisa errada ou que eles considerem fora de questão...?

- Então o que você sugere? – Perguntou incomodado – Uma sessão de tortura e depois deixá-los livres, leves e soltos?

- Óbvio que não – Respondeu Remo com um tom de voz baixo – Seria burrice a nossa. Mas eu tenho uma idéia boa.

James arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Matá-los? – Perguntou com uma certa ironia, pois ele que havia sugerido isso.

Remo revirou os olhos com um sorriso divertido.

- É um pouquinho mais complicado, mas seria mais divertido do que inventar álibes, limpar sangue e sujeira de morte de gente importante – Respondeu de bom humor – Poderíamos incriminá-los da morte de outra pessoa.

Sirius abriu um sorriso de orelha à orelha.

- E é por isso que o Aluado é nossa arma intelectual – Comentou com jovialidade – Qual seria seu plano?

Remo deu de ombros.

- Não sei, Almofadinhas, seu maldito puxa-saco – Murmurou com bom humor.

Logo, eu senti James se mover de repente, como se tivesse tido uma idéia brilhante. Ele tirou o braço de cima de meus ombros e se voltou para a conversa, totalmente concentrado.

- A Madame Evans tem um compromisso desconhecido pelas autoridades com os maridos de suas filhas e com meu primo – Começou animadamente, estando nítido o orgulho que ele tinha dele mesmo por ter pensado aquilo – Se matássemos apenas a Madame Evans, que é o centro de toda essa conturbação pela herança, os suspeitos seriam os maridos da irmãs de Lily, o próprio Charlie Potter.

Remo sorriu embora Sirius se mostrou pensativo.

- Mas as suspeitas recaíriam sobre você – Afirmou sério e, com o dedo indicador da mão direita, ele apontou pra mim – E sobre a Lily. Não seria muito bom para ela encarar essas sessões de verdade nua e crua, se é que você me entende.

James assentiu, ainda animado. Parecia que ele estava tendo uma descarga de adrenalina, como eu li em uma revista de ciências avançadas e tecnológicas da nossa época. Estava na moda ser conhecedor de ciências avançadas, de exibir intelectualidade, mesmo sendo falsa. Vai saber, o ser humano tem seus mistérios de viver em sociedade. Não compreendo mesmo.

- Isso não aconteceria, afinal, vocês dois seriam testemunhas importantíssimas para provar que eu estaria aqui. Dessa vez, nós vamos contar a nossa influência no meio político – Revidou com o raciocínio rápido.

Logo eu me senti confusa no meio disso tudo.

- Mas só você estando com Sirius e Remo? – Repeti tentando acompanhar aquele plano tresloucado – E eu? Onde que eu fico no meio dessa história.

James me deixou um beijo na bochecha.

- As autoridades são predominantementes masculinas, nunca pensarão que você poderia estar sozinha, sem a minha proteção, possivelmente grávida e um tanto quanto novinha – Respondeu enquanto tentava me passar tranquilidade – E é aí que você entra no plano.

Me assustei com a fala dele. Eu não estava excluída do plano por estar possivelmente grávida, ser jovem e ainda por ser do sexo feminino?

- Mas você não falou, ou melhor, não deixou claro que ela não poderia estar no meio do plano, Pontas? – Perguntou Remo um pouco confuso.

James deu um sorriso amarelo, um pouco envergonhado.

- Bem, na falta de um plano melhor... – Comentou baixinho enquanto eu sorria, divertida – Não é caso de sorrir, deveria ser caso de desgraça. Não temos um plano melhor, ou temos?

Remo e Sirius balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- É o jeito – Comentou Sirius com um sorriso malicioso – Mas é bom que ela já fica iniciada em nosso grupo de confiança. Sabe como é, para se iniciar entre nós é preciso matar alguém, então, você está tendo essa oportunidade de ouro.

Eu sorri divertida enquanto James protestava ao meu lado.

- Não é porque estamos com falta de imaginação para bolar um plano melhor que eu vou deixar minha mulher para matar aquela psicopata da Madame Evans. Não é tão simples assim, ir lá e bang-bang-bang na coroa. Precisamos saber onde ela vai quando sai de casa, as horas que ela sai e que ela volta. – Eu abracei James, buscando proteção. Eu estava insegura, oras, estava designado para que eu matasse, assassinasse minha própria e fétida mãe? Tenho que ter suporte e estrutura pra fazer isso – Temos que investigar.

- E vocês estão com a sorte de planejar a morte de uma pessoa que eu conheço de cor e salteado – Comentei com bom humor, ainda abraçada naquele corpo másculo e quente de James, que sorria carinhosamente ( pude ver um olhar divertido de Sirius sobre as ações românticas de James) – Mas ela é osso duro de roer. Poderíamos atraí-la para um beco quando ela estiver saindo da mansão Potter, o que acham? As autoridades iriam achar que ela poderia ter tido alguma coisa lá e Charlie Potter resolveu matá-la. Pelo menos seria melhor do que matá-la do nada em um beco qualquer de Londres.

Remo assentiu, concentrado. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando minhas idéias foram aceitas com um alto grau de aprovação. Não me senti patética dessa vez, o que fez meu ego subir. Eu estava ajudando, planejando, o assassinato de alguém! É interessante como que as coisas caminham em nossa vida. Há alguns dias eu estava me arrumando lindamente para procurar um marido em potencial, agora eu procuro minha mãe para matá-la em um beco qualquer de Londres. Como as circunstâncias são irônicas!

Você pode me achar fria ou uma psicopata em potencial, mas é assim a situação para que eu fique melhor. Pecados? Prove-me. Enquanto eu tiver o direito de procurar minha felicidade, eu não irei filosofar sobre o que é certo e o que é errado. Na minha época só existe o que eu posso e o que eu não posso fazer, ou seja, a lei do mais forte e da sobrevivência.

Agora, nesse exato momento em que eu, James, Sirius e Remo planejamos como seria esse assassinato, e quando, eu pude perceber que eu estava lutando por minha sobrevivência. Nessa minha luta, eu atropelo quem vir na contramão.


	13. AVISO

AVISO – Como não tenho recebido reviews pelos capítulos nessa minha fic, a Le Bouquet, não sei o que as leitoras e leitores estão pensando dela. Deixo minha fic parada enquanto não receber reviews que mostram o que as leitoras/leitores estão pensando do rumo da história. Desculpem as pessoas que acompanham a fic, mas eu gosto de um comentário e ultimamente anda difícil conciliar minha rotina com duas fics ao mesmo tempo onde eu tempo postar capítulos grandes uma vez por semana. Seria bom um incentivo a continuá-la, ok?

Beijos enormes!


	14. Chapter 14

**N/A: Pois então, devido as reviews que eu recebi, vou continuar com essa fanfic. Fiquei toda feliz em ver que tem gente que a acompanha e vou responder a todas as reviews feitas a partir de agora, seguindo a sugestão de Giovanna Evans Black. Muito obrigada pelas sugestões =D Mas mudando de assunto, eu estou com uma história que não é fanfic, tipo que é o planejamento de um livro. Chama O Cadáver e tem, basicamente, o mesmo estilo das fanfics que faço. Enfim, vamos ver se dá certo, não? Mas não se preocupem, vou continuar com a fics! =DD**

**Giovanna Evans Black – **Realmente, eu deu mancada nisso, eu deveria ter respondido as reviews, mas como eu disse na outra fic que escrevo, eu sou meio desligada de coisas assim. E medicina é o melhor curso do mundo *-* mas eu sou suspeita pra falar, né? Haha

**Zix Black – **Sabe, eu não tenho nada contra essas personagens, mas eu prefiro criar as minhas, entende? Pois se eu seguir o modelo de Marlenne, Dorcas e etc, minha fic acaba sendo padronizada, o que é uma coisa que eu não gosto. Tem uns errinhos ortográficos porque eu escrevo muito rápido e acabo não vendo onde eu errei. Quando minha imaginação começa a trabalhar, eu tenho que ter dedos reserva! Hahaha! Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você sente o que Lily sente, é muito bom saber disso =D

**Thaty – **Você é minha leitora assídua! Sempre tá aqui! Hahaha! Sirius e Remo deixarão a fic de pernas pro ar, pode ter certeza disso!

** – **Muuito obrigada! Fico muito feliz lendo seu comentário! O maior elogio que pode se fazer para uma escritora é que ela 'escreve muuito bem', igual você falou *-* Obrigada!

**Layla Black – **Pode ter certeza que não desistirei dessa fic! É que eu posto, mais ou menos, uma vez por semana... No máximo de 10 em 10 dias. Mas isso é o máximo. Toda semana, praticamente, tem capítulo novo. Apareça mais :D

**E agora vamos para a história...**

- Mas continuo a insistir que Lily não deveria participar disso – Insistiu James, inconformado por Lily ser a peça-chave do plano de assassinato – Além dela nunca ter matado alguém, ela está grávida.

Eu revirei os olhos impacientemente. James ainda estava batendo na mesma tecla de que eu não poderia assassinar alguém. Eu, James, Sirius e Remo estávamos na cozinha. Eu preparava um ensopado de carne para o jantar. Esses três homens maduros sabem assassinar, mas não sabem preparar uma refeição. Até eu que não sou um prodígio na cozinha sei preparar alguma coisa e olha que na minha posição, como mulher, eu deveria saber cozinhar de tudo. Mas não sei, só sei cozinhar poucas coisas e o ensopado de carne estava entre elas. Era minha especialidade, depois da torta de limão, que é muito gostosa. E eu não estou sendo convencida. Sirius e Remo chegaram tão cansados e com fome que meu lado maternal aflorou, mesmo sendo uns dez anos mais nova que todos ali. Acho que eu realmente estou grávida, não sei. Esse instinto maternal é muito suspeito para o meu gosto.

Remo assentiu, concordando com James, que deu um sorriso para mim. Não sei se ele acha que isso é o melhor pra mim, não sei se eu gostaria de ficar esperando todos saírem e eu ficar por aqui, só na ansiedade. Não considero que matar minha mãe seja uma alternativa tranquila, mas esperar sozinha seria de matar. O sentido literal dessa palavra só serve para a minha mãe, não para mim.

- Seria muito arriscado, não temos a certeza da gravidez, que tem toda a chance de ela realmente estar grávida – Começou um Remo Lupin bastante pensativo enquanto James arrumava a mesa para o jantar. Sirius estava parado ao meu lado, olhando para o ensopado de carne como um morto fome. Dava até pra ver sua boca enchendo de água. Eu ri internamente enquanto mexia o ensopado – E isso não seria muito bom para o bebê. E segundo, ela nunca matou ninguém e justamente é a mãe dela, seria muito mórbido encarregá-la disso. E terceiro, Lily continua sendo uma lady. Concordo com você, Pontas. Não seria legal para ela.

- Vocês estão se esquecendo que eu estou aqui – Comentei com sarcasmo enquanto Sirius tentava colocar o dedo no ensopado – Não, Sirius! Tenha modos! Daqui a pouco estará pronto!

Sirius revirou os olhos um tanto quanto revoltado. James e Remo pararam para assistir um Sirius Black de cara fechada porque eu não o deixei provar o ensopado antes de estar pronto. Oras, parece criança! Nem parece aquele homem importante que toda mundo comenta. James e Remo estavam com sorrisos divertidos estampados em seus rostos.

- Mas eu estou com fome! – Insistiu Sirius, fazendo bico – Não posso nem provar pra ver se está bom?

Eu neguei veementemente e mexi o ensopado outra vez.

- Não pode, não – Respondi firmemente enquanto James e Remo riam da situação – Você vai comer só quando James e Remo comerem, portanto, vai sentar lá copa com eles. Onde já se viu...

Remo deu um tapinha nas costas de Sirius enquanto James se sentava na cadeira da copa. Tanto eu quanto James e Remo estavam achando Sirius hilário, e não é pra menos, não?

- Não adianta, Almofadinhas – Começou um Remo Lupin divertidíssimo, mas ainda com aquela aparência exausta de quem trabalha demais – Se ela laçou o nosso Pontas, não tem pra ninguém. Lily deve ser mais firme que nós três juntos. Então, vamos obedecer a dona da casa.

Eu alarguei meu sorriso. Pode ser um tanto quanto romântico demais e clichê, mas quando ouvi Remo falando que eu era a dona da casa, bem, eu senti aquelas borboletas no estômago. Mas também fiquei orgulhosa de mim quando ele também falou que eu era mais firme que aqueles três homens importantes. Eu vou sair daqui muito egocêntrica. E prefiro eliminar essa minha afeição com o mundo de donas-de-casa. Mas vai saber, ainda não sou uma mesmo.

Sirius suspirou derrotado.

- É por isso que eu não deixo nenhuma mulher me laçar – Comentou um Sirius Black de cara amarrada, sentando em uma das cadeiras da copa.

James estava com um sorriso malicioso enquanto Remo me ajudava com as panelas. Elas estavam muito pesadas e movê-las e um local para outro dava muito trabalho pra mim. Remo, bastante prestativo, foi me ajudar. Por mais que Remo seja um dos melhores amigos de James, o mesmo ainda ficou olhando de rabo de olho para nós dois enquanto conversava com Sirius.

- Mas você não sabe o lado bom disso – Começou um James Potter bastante malicioso. Eu olhei para os dois com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. James olhou pra mim com um sorriso divertido – Te garanto que é bastante tentador, não é, querida?

Eu sorri maliciosamente enquanto Sirius me observava com uma expressão curiosa. Eu resolvi entrar na brincadeira enquanto Remo passava a panela do ensopado para a mesa. Eu tirei o avental verde-limão e o coloquei em cima do balcão da cozinha.

- Mas é claro, meu amor, eu sou uma tentação – Respondi com uma voz sedutora. James arqueou as sobrancelhas enquanto Sirius começava a rir. Remo sorriu discretamente, com medo da reação de James.

Percebi que James tinha fama de homem bastante ciumento. Nem quero saber com qual mulher isso começou, não é bom para minha consciência. Se eu ficar sabendo com qual mulher que essa ciúme começou... Tenha pena dela.

James soltou um pigarro.

- Querida, você está na frente de três homens – Começou sem nenhum sorriso ou sombra de um. Ele estava falando sério – E não acho que esse foi um comportamento adequado.

Remo começou a tossir discretamente enquanto eu olhava incrédula para James. Sirius ficou olhando para mim, querendo saber a reação. Ou seja, o clima da cozinha ficou um tanto quanto pesado. Não sei o motivo que James resolveu estragar a brincadeira por causa de um ciúmes idiota.

Minhas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas.

- Eu tenho a atitude que eu quiser – Falei casualmente, fingindo que James não estava perturbado. E só para provocá-lo, eu sentei do lado de Remo – Você estando junto comigo ou não. E você acabou de estragar um momento de descontração.

Sirius assentiu e Remo logo o acompanhou.

- É verdade, Pontas – Começou Sirius, dando uns tapinhas no ombro de James que estava com uma cara fechada – Se ela está aqui com a gente, se ela surrou seu primo e tudo o mais, é porque ela tem a independência de ser como ela quer ser. Ou ela sendo o que ela é. Enfim, Lily é uma exceção às regras de etiqueta feminina.

Eu mantinha meu bico fechado. Já era hora de mostrar para James, Sirius e Remo que eu não sou uma mulher cheia de etiquetas e formalidades para bloquear meu caráter e minha personalidade. Eu sempre fui provocativa e, como diria minha irmã mais velha, 'do mundo'. Por mais que eu seja inexperiente em homens, sexo, esse tipo de coisa, meus pensamentos são considerados liberais em excesso. Principalmente por minha mãe. Ela realmente odiava isso.

Mas não tem como evitar. Isso está dentro de mim e faz parte de minha personalidade. Não sou uma menina fraca que precisa de proteção masculina o tempo todo. Eu estou segura de que, se eu me visse sozinha, eu conseguiria me virar.

- Mas isso não está certo – Revidou James com uma ponta de moralismo que não existia dentro dele. Eu sabia que aquilo era ciúmes – Esse comportamento me lembra aquelas mulheres que são donas de cabarés em Londres. Não, querida, eu não estou te chamando de cafetina, mas é aquele jeito independente, sabe... Digamos que é um pouco intimidador.

Eu assenti, compreendendo o argumento de James. Mas eu sabia o que aconteceu ali era ciúmes. Um homem sempre se agarra ao seu território e quando que o território PODE ser ameaçado, ele fica na defensiva. É óbvio pelo comportamento dele. Remo pode ser um de seus melhores amigos, mas parece que James estava custando para baixar a guarda em relação à mim e seus amigos. De certa forma, eu o compreendia. Mas não significa que eu aceitava.

- James, eu sei o que você quer falar – Comecei enquanto colocava o ensopado de carne em meu prato. Sirius me ficava olhando para a concha com uma dose cavalar de desejo, gula – Mas você tem que compreender que eu não aceito esse tipo de tratamento. E também não vou aceitar esse ciúme de seus melhores amigos.

Sirius e Remo começaram a rir loucamente. James estava de cabeça baixa, parecendo um pimentão vermelho. Parecia constrangido, pensei com satisfação. Mas era exatamente essa reação que eu queria que ele sentisse. Não era justo comigo, afinal, são seus melhores amigos e praticamente irmãos. Não havia brechas para ciúme. Não deveria haver brechas para ciúme.

- Lily, vamos discutir isso depois? – Perguntou com uma cara de poucos amigos, embora ainda carregando um vestígio de alta circulação de sangue em seu rosto – Almofadinhas e Aluado não precisam estar inclusos em nossas discussões.

Eu assenti, mas eu sabia que esse assunto ia pegar fogo quando estivéssemos sozinhos. O que deveria ser breve , afinal, Sirius e Remo estavam exaustos da viagem e dos planos que fizeram aqui no chalé. Era provável que, depois de comer o ensopado de carne, eles manifestassem sonolência.

O que não deu outra.

Comemos o ensopado com pouca conversa. Sirius e Remo estava famintos e quase não ouvi a voz deles enquanto comiam. Era hilário notar a relação de desejo que Sirius tinha por aquele ensopado de carne. Ele o olhava com aquele brilho nos olhos que só criança cansada tem, depois de brincar na rua o dia inteiro. Remo era mais categórico, mas disfarçar que estava com fome era difícil. Remo, por si só, já era mais calado que Sirius e James, e depois que começou a comer, sua voz desapareceu.

Eu não estava com muita fome. Nem James estava. Mas não conversamos durante todo jantar. De vez em quando eu levantava o olhar para ele, que me olhava enquanto eu comia. Parecia pensativo, mas não estava com aquela feição de raiva ou decepção. Parecia estranhamente pensativo. E calado.

Depois de comerem toda a panela do ensopado de carne, Sirius e Remo começaram a bocejar exageradamente. Remo esfregou um pouco o olho direito e Sirius bateu na barriga. Juro que isso me fez rir durante dias! Era tão, hum, masculino e idiota. Parecia coisa de livro. Era divertidamente patético.

- Lily, você pode ser uma rebelde em questões femininas – Começou um Sirius Black com um sorriso extremamente largo – Mas você cozinha que é uma maravilha.

Eu ri por alguns instantes. Ninguém nunca falou comigo que eu cozinhava bem, geralmente falavam o contrário. Que eu era uma catástrofe na cozinha. Vai saber. Um homem faminto é diferente de uma mãe que quer te assassinar para ficar com o resto da herança de meu pai, que resolveu suícidar na pior hora possível.

- Muito obrigada, Six – James arqueou as sobrancelhas e eu resolvi ignorar – É a primeira pessoa que me faz um elogio desse. Sempre me falaram que eu era uma catástrofe na cozinha. Mas um homem faminto faz diferença no gosto da comida, não?

Remo balançou a cabeça. James permanecia calado e analítico. Era óbvio que estava analisando o meu comportamento com seus amigos. Fingi que não o vi naquele jeito.

- Então mentiram muito mal para você, Lily – Começou Remo enquanto terminava de dar a última colherada do ensopado – Esse ensopado está uma delícia. Me lembra o que minha mãe fazia para mim, quando eu tinha seis anos de idade. Sabe, meus pais morreram quando eu estava com quinze anos e a comida de minha mãe era fantástica. Então, você está formalmente enquadrada na categoria de 'comida fantástica'.

Eu alarguei meu sorriso. Remo era um autêntico cavalheiro. Ele realmente sabia o que falar na hora certa. E na hora errada também. Mas parecia que ele estava sendo muito, hum, formal comigo. Acho que o mesmo percebeu que James não estava gostando nem um pouco da intimidade que eu, Sirius e Remo logo criamos. James estava com aquela sensação de território infiltrado, o que Remo logo notou.

Já Sirius, não tenho certeza de que ele notou James e seu ciúme. Mas se notou, disfarçou muito bem. Acho que Sirius estava mais interessado em matar sua fome com meu ensopado do que prestar atenção nos ciúmes de James.

Remo e Sirius deram outro bocejo. Então eu me levantei e peguei os pratos, colocando-os dentro da pia. Quando olhei para trás, James estava pegando a panela e colocando do lado da pia da cozinha, ao meu lado. Eu senti seu olhar castanho-esverdeado em mim, mas eu resolvi não corresponder. Não enquanto Sirius e Remo estavam lá.

- Almofadinhas, seu quarto e o de Aluado estão prontos para recebê-los – Avisou James com sorriso divertido enquanto observava Sirius dormir sentado na cadeira da copa. Remo não estava tão longe disso, mas seu olhar distante o denunciava – São os mesmos de sempre.

Remo e Sirius deram 'boa-noite' para mim e para James e saíram da cozinha. Eu não sabia se os quartos estavam arrumados ou não. Nem sabia qual era o quarto de quem. Mas não fazia diferença naquela hora, os dois estavam com tanto sono que eu duvidava que prestariam atenção aos detalhes de arrumação.

Então, enquanto eu lavava os pratos, James fechou a porta da cozinha. Eu sabia que ia acontecer uma discussão ali, James estava indicando isso, pelo menos. Eu já tinha reparado que James era bastante ciumento, mas nunca pensei que fosse sentir ciúmes de seus próprios amigos.

Enfim, eu fiquei tensa quando ele fechou a porta silenciosamente. James andou pela cozinha e ficou do meu lado, apoiado no balcão, e me observando lavar a louça.

- Sabe, se você não está contente comigo, você pode me avisar – Começou desanimado. Parecia triste, o que fez com que meu coração apertasse – Você sentou do lado de Remo.

Voltei meu olhar para ele. James realmente parecia, hum, não decepcionado, mas parecia estar meio triste. Não exatamente triste, mas desolado. Olhei –o interrogativamente.

- Mas que besteira é essa que você está falando? – Perguntei incrédula – Eu não tenho nada com Remo. Eu só me sentei do lado dele porque você estava um pouco alterado naquela hora.

Ele revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Lily, nas regras de etiqueta falam que quando uma mulher senta do lado de um homem na hora de uma refeição, é porque há algo entre os dois – James me explicou lá sem muita paciência. Seu tom de voz estava mudando.

- Mas você já pensou em algum instante que eu sentei do lado de Remo porque você estava me passando uma imagem negativa? – Revidei enfurecida. James arregalou os olhos, surpreso – Mas que horror, James. Eles são seus melhores amigos!

Ele corou, envergonhado.

- Imagem negativa? – Repetiu, mudando de assunto – Que imagem negativa que eu passei para você?

Arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, terminando de lavar todos os pratos e talheres. Agora estava em cima do balcão, em cima de um pano de prato, para que sequem, você sabe, para não molhar todo o armário.

- Depois de me censurar na frente dos seus amigos, você falou que eu lembrava uma cafetina de Londres! – Repeti fazendo gestos exagerados com os braços e as mãos. James realmente sabia como me deixar com raiva – E como você espera que eu receba seus melhores amigos? Esse é o meu jeito, a minha personalidade!

Ele revirou os olhos novamente. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com uma certa angústia. James estava me olhando com muita intensidade e eu mal conseguia manter o olhar.

- Mas Lily, não é normal para uma mulher ser assim! – Exclamou um James Potter nervoso – Existem regras de comportamento!

- Ah, é? Regras de comportamento? – Repeti, colocando uma dose cavalar de sarcasmo – Então enfia tudo isso naquele lugar! Mas que idiotice, James! São seus melhores amigos!

E saí da cozinha como um raio. Eu sei que haviam certas regras de comportamento e que independência feminina demais assusta. Mas isso não é desculpa para esse tipo de situação. A questão nem é o ciúmes de James com seus amigos, mas o jeito que ele lida com minha personalidade, que eu mesma admito que não é fácil lidar comigo se você pensa com doses de machismo e moralismo. Sem contar com o que a sociedade espera de uma menina. Uma mulher.

E depois, ser comparada com uma cafetina de Londres?

É demais para minha mente enfurecida neste momento. Uma coisa é ser do jeito que minha personalidade permite que eu seja, outra coisa é ser uma cafetina que sustenta um cabaré e que tem no seu controle uma indústria milionária de prostituição de garotas extremamente novinhas. Não é uma comparação que me agrada, muito pelo contrário, me enoja.

Deitei na minha, sim, agora a cama de James era minha, cama e abracei muitos travesseiros ao mesmo tempo. Eu até coloquei um entre minhas pernas, eu adorava ficar com um travesseiro entre minha pernas, me ajudava a dormir melhor. Quero dizer, eu acordo sem dor na coluna no outro dia porque o travesseiro ajuda a posicioná-la. É isso aí, Lily Evans também é ciência!

Eu esperava que James subisse atrás de mim, dramaticamente, e pedisse desculpas enquanto eu o perdoava de forma sedutora. Depois, faríamos sexo enquanto tomávamos banho na banheira e ficaria tudo bem. Mas ele não subiu para o quarto.

Bloqueei todas os meus pensamentos de ir atrás dele, colocando meu orgulho em primeiro lugar. Na verdade, nem foi o orgulho que ficou em primeiro lugar. O sono ficou em primeiro lugar. Eu também sou humana, depois do jantar eu sinto um sono pesado. Sabendo que James estava no chalé, pois eu ouvia alguém no andar de baixo, eu resolvi dormir.

Tive um pesadelo extremamente desagradável. Dizem que quem dorme com barriga cheia tem pesadelos. Não confio muito nisso, mas parece que realmente se confirmou.

No pesadelo, eu estava em um lugar muito escuro, ouvindo muitos gritos de um fim de um corredor. Havia uma porta de madeira desgastada pela umidade do lugar. As paredes, o teto e o piso eram de pedra gasta e escura, parecendo que haviam séculos que estavam ali. Lembrava um calabouço, pensei no meu eu que estava dentro do pesadelo.

Muitos gritos. Estava tudo escuro e eu não enxergava muita coisa. Havia uma tocha no corredor, iluminando pouca coisa, afinal, tudo ali era muito escuro. Enxergando melhor com a tocha que estava no corredor, eu percebi que estava em uma cela.

Haviam barras de ferro firmemente colocadas em minha frente. Eu estava sozinha na cela e meu nervosismo era palpável. O que havia acontecido para eu ter que parar naquele lugar tão apavorante?

Mais gritos.

Meu coração batia acelerado e minha respiração o acompanhava. Eu ouvia o barulho de chicotes de dentro daquela sala de onde saíam aqueles gritos de arrepiar. Porque é que eu estava naquele lugar?

Foi nesse momento que eu senti algo crescente entre minhas pernas. Era quente e molhado, parecendo escorrer por minhas pernas. Não parecia ser água, pensei quando peguei no líquido. Era um pouco cremosa, concentrado. Não era água.

Andei para perto da tocha e estiquei minha mão por entre as barras de ferro negras. Quando a luminosidade da tocha atingiu minha mão, eu percebi que havia sangue.

Me desesperando completamente, eu comecei a gritar.

Acordei em minha cama, no chalé. Eu acordei tão assustada que ainda pensava estar dentro do pesadelo. Mas não estava gritando como lá, no pesadelo, eu estava completamente quieta. Minha respiração estava acelerada, assim como o meu coração.

Percebi que ainda estava escuro e que, provavelmente, era de madrugada. Eu estava segura, no quarto de James e ainda estava abraçada com os travesseiros, só que agarrando-os com mais força.

E foi nesse momento que eu enxerguei, na escuridão da noite, os olhos preocupados, para não dizer desesperados, de James. Sua respiração também estava acelerada. Estava apenas com uma calça branca, bastante confortável, e sentado do meu lado, em cima da cama.

Só havia ele lá dentro. Sirius e Remo, provavelmente, estavam em seus quartos.

- Lily, Lily, querida – Chamou James quando viu que estava com os olhos abertos – Você está bem?

Eu balancei a cabeça, passando minhas mãos em meu rosto. Eu estava completamente suada. Cocei meus olhos por alguns instantes.

- Tive um pesadelo horroroso – Respondi com um fio de voz – Eu estava presa em algum lugar apavorante e...

Eu não sabia o que falar para James em relação ao sangue que havia no pesadelo. Eu sabia que aquilo era um aborto. Mordi meu lábio inferior, demonstrando minha angústia.

Ele parecia fora do normal. Estava agitado e preocupado, passando sua mão esquerda em meu cabelo, me acariciando, para que eu ficasse calma e tranquila, o que não aconteceria tão cedo. Percebendo a minha hesitação, ele me analisou concentrado.

- E...? – Repetiu, querendo que eu continuasse.

Fechei os olhos. Salve-se quem puder agora.

- E saía sangue dentre minhas pernas... – Respondi enquanto uma lágrima descia por minha bochecha direita.

James arregalou os olhos e me abraçou fortemente. É óbvio que ele sabia o que aquilo significava, era um aborto. Ok, eu não havia tido um aborto (e eu nem sabia se estava grávida), mas foi apavorante. Sempre pensei que fosse diferente essa sensação, mas sentir que seu filho está morrendo dentro de você é de perder o controle, o juízo.

- Calma, amor – Pediu James enquanto me abraçava em cima da cama – Foi só um pesadelo, nada demais. Eu estou aqui.

Mas James também não estava ajudando. Ele estava mais inquieto que eu e sentia seus olhos ardendo. Acho que James só não chorou essa hora porque ele foi treinado para fazer exatamento o contrário: não chorar. Mas eu vi seus olhos lacrimejando. Me pareceu que ele estava completamente depressivo com a idéia de um aborto. Nesse momento eu percebi que James realmente queria essa criança, o que agiu como um sentimento quente dentro de mim, me tranquilizando.

- Mas é que pareceu tão real... – Comentei ainda com um fio voz.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

- Mas não é real – Afirmou com segurança – Eu te amo e nada mais vai acontecer, está bem? Eu estou aqui.

Eu assenti incerta. Não sei...

- James, eu não estou com uma sensação muito confortável – Confessei enquanto me agarrava ao seu pescoço quente e cheiroso. Ele beijou minha testa enquanto pegava em minha cintura com a mão esquerda e acariciava meu rosto com a mão direita – Estou muito insegura quanto ao seu primo e minha mãe. Não sei, James, algo está me assustando.

- Amor, está tudo bem – Falou, tentando me tranquilizar – E prometo que vou tentar segurar meu ciúme e todo esse moralismo feminino, está bem? Vamos fazer funcionar, o que você acha?

Ele deu um daqueles sorrisos que me fazia derreter internamente. Isso agia como uma chama dentro de mim. Eu sorri, um pouco mais tranquila.

- Vamos fazer funcionar – Repeti com um sorriso – Eu te amo.

Ele ainda estava com aquele sorriso maravilhoso. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam derretidos e eu sentia a intensidade e amabilidade vindo deles em minha direção. Eu sentia o calor que vinha de James e ele sentia o meu calor.

James me beijou carinhosamente.

- Eu te amo.

E logo após, ouviram a porta de entrada do chalé sendo derrubada e várias homens armados até os dentes entrando por todo chalé. James, entrando em alerta, se levantou rapidamente e me pegou no colo, com tanta facilidade que estranhei, afinal, eu não sabia realmente o que estava se passando. E parecia que James já tinha uma idéia.

Ele afastou o tapete que ficava no centro do quarto e revelou um alçapão. James abriu-o e me colocou dentro. Era tão pequeno quanto um guarda-roupa.

- E você? – Sussurrei, ouvindo vários passos em direção ao nosso quarto.

- Não se preocupe comigo – Respondeu com outro sussurro e fechou o alçapão.

Um milésimo de segundo antes de os soldados arromabarem a porta, James colocou o tapete em cima do alçapão.

Meu coração estava apertado e sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem.


	15. Chapter 15

Ele afastou o tapete que ficava no centro do quarto e revelou um alçapão. James abriu-o e me colocou dentro. Era tão pequeno quanto um guarda-roupa.

- E você? – Sussurrei, ouvindo vários passos em direção ao nosso quarto.

- Não se preocupe comigo – Respondeu com outro sussurro e fechou o alçapão.

Um milésimo de segundo antes de os soldados arrombares a porta, James colocou o tapete em cima do mesmo alcapão, de onde eu estava escondida.

Meu coração estava apertado e sabia que aquilo não acabaria bem.

Eu ouvi passos pesados e apressados entrando dentro do quarto. James não se movia, ele estava em cima do tapete e, consequentemente, em cima do alçapão. Era uma maneira de James não deixar o tapete sair do lugar e mostrar onde eu estava, afinal, as botas daqueles soldados não eram assim tão levinhas.

Enquanto aqueles soldados se organizavam ao redor de James, eu ouvi um barulho de algo quebrando no quarto ao lado. Sirius estava nesse quarto.

O passos cessaram e um silêncio tenso se estabeleceu. Após alguns segundos, outro par de botas entrou dentro do quarto calmamente e outro silêncio tenso se estabeleceu.

- Olá, primo – Cumprimentou a voz incrivelmente pomposa de Charlie Potter – Como sempre, você está no meio da delinquência.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. Charlie Potter parecia estar calmo demais e isso não era bom. Mas também parecia que James estava calmo. Eu não entendo essas discussões masculinas. Todos parecem tão serenos, astutos e calmos. É um enigma para mim.

- E, como sempre, você é um filho-da-puta de um estraga prazeres – Rebateu James com a voz controlada, calma – O que está fazendo aqui com todos esses seus guardas-costas?

O alçapão estava muito apertado e eu começava a sentir minhas pernas ficarem dormentes por causa da posição em que eu estava. Toda enrolada, literalmente. Também estava muito escuro e abafado, as paredes do alçapão eram de madeira preta e não havia nenhuma luz. Mas eu não estava com medo, afinal, ali só tinha espaço para o meu corpo e olhe lá. Certa hora, eu tive que tampar a minha respiração para que Charlie Potter não me escutasse. Pelo menos era o que eu pensava.

- Procurando sua namoradinha, que é uma delinquente igualzinho à você – Respondeu com uma tonelada de cinismo na voz. Ele sabia ser irritante quando queria. James se manteve imóvel – Onde ela está? Preciso muito conversar com ela.

Eu podia apostar que James estava sorrindo, obviamente falso, para o seu 'queridinho' primo.

- Ela não está aqui – Respondeu um James super confiante e com uma dose cavalar de arrogância. Bem, não o culpo, ele estava falando com aquele tom defensivo que ele sempre tem quando se sente ameaçado. Isso é um ponto positivo. Quando eu me sinto ameaçada eu dano a xingar e bater na pessoa, mesmo com todas as minhas aulas tediantes de etiqueta e boas maneiras.

Charlie Potter soltou uma risada descrente.

- Então onde ela foi? Desapareceu? – Perguntou cinicamente.

- Pode ter sido isso – Respondeu, mentindo descaradamente. E foi nessa hora que eu descobri que James estava enrolando-o para conseguir mais tempo, mas com qual finalidade?

- Bem, se ela resolver aparecer, eu preciso urgente daquela cabeça ruiva, afinal, preciso provar que ela está morta para recebermos a herança, não? – Respondeu com um tom de cinismo exorbitante. Interessante, agora parece que eu estou em algum romance de suspense pois essa expressão de 'cabeças' é tão maçante que nem me assustou.

- E vai me deixar ir livremente? – James perguntou debochadamente.

- Você é, por mais que não pareça, um nobre e não seria bom para os negócios da família se você morresse, afinal, seria um escândalo se investigassem o nosso histórico, não? – Respondeu seguramente.

A situação parecia ficar mais tensa a cada momento, mas eu não sabia porque é que James estava segurando Charlie Potter em nosso quarto. Será que James esperava essa invasão repentina?

- É, claro, iriam suspeitar de você e, com as minhas conexões, você não seria capaz de me matar ou matar Sirius ou Remo – Falou James, com um nível de deboche muito alto – Mesmo se você conseguisse subornar os juízes, sua reputação ficaria manchada e, assim, você cometeria suícidio social. Como você gosta dessas idiotices da alta sociedade... Bem, não seria vantajoso para você, não, priminho?

Charlie Potter ficou calado pela primeira vez desde que entrou em nosso quarto. Parecia que James havia atacado na raíz do ego dele. Ponto para James! Assim eu espero, não?

Outro silêncio tenso se estabeleceu. Um par de botas com um passo pesado e rápido entrou no quarto e parou do lado de Charlie Potter, pelo menos de onde a voz dele parecia sair.

- Sr. Charlie Potter, vasculhamos todo o lugar e não encontramos a garota – Avisou um soldado que parecia estar com uma voz estranha, meio rouco, parecia que ele havia levado um murro nas cordas vocais. Nessa hora que eu pensei em Sirius, agora eu sei porque é que veio aquele berro do outro quarto e que não parecia ser a voz de Sirius. Ponto para Sirius!

- Onde você a escondeu, James? – Perguntou Charlie Potter de forma agressiva, bastante ofensivo – Ela não pode ter desaparecido do nada!

James suspirou teatralmente. Ele estava se mostrando um ótimo ator e enrolador de prosa. Será se ele aprendeu isso nas viagens ao redor do mundo? Afinal, ele é muito bom.

- Acho que ela me deu uma surra, sabe, acho que você me compreende nisso – James debochou mais ainda, parecendo não saber a dimensão do perigo. Mas James estava confiante de que Charlie não o colocaria contra a parede. E tenho certeza que James estava certo.

Um silêncio incrivelmente incômodo foi colocado em meio aos dois. Será que James não conseguiria colocá-los para fora daqui, não? Seria bom, sabe, eu estou sentindo dormência em todo o meu corpo e não consigo aguentar mais essa sensação. Mas entre a dormência e a morte, eu prefiro a primeira, óbvio. Estava muito calor, abafado e me deixando com vontade de espirrar ou tossir. Eu estava segurando o máximo que podia.

- Então, já que não encontramos a nossa presa, vamos ficar vigiando lá fora para ver se ela chega, o que você acha? – Perguntou cinicamente para James, que riu ( sendo falso extremamente falso, óbio).

- Perfeito – Respondeu com aquele tom pomposo, fazendo, praticamente, uma paródia do tom que Charlie usava normalmente, que, além de irritante, era muito feminino para um homem. Era estranhíssimo.

Nisso, enquanto os soldados saíam do quarto, Charlie Potter não se movia, muito menos James. Quando todos os passos pesados e rápidos se colocaram para fora do quarto, Charlie Potter ainda estava imóvel e, pelo visto, com a raiva em ebulição.

- James, eu vou achá-la e vou matá-la – Ameaçou educadamente, sendo mais assustador ainda.

O lugar em que eu estava me deixava com uma vontade louca de espirrar, tossir ou fungar,mas eu não poderia fazer isso, iria me denunciar e os esforços de James teriam sido em vão. Além do quê, significaria a minha morte definitiva. Mas eu não estava aguentando. Dentro do alçapão era muito abafado e, por ser madeira, estava com aquele fedor de coisa velha. Meu corpo também estava dormente e eu não conseguia me movimentar direito com essa sensação de dormência. Eu sentia minha perna latejando.

Quando Charlie Potter começou a andar, com aquele par de botas pesadas, para fora do quarto, eu não aguentei mais. Por mais que eu prendi o meu espirro, ele saiu silencioso, mas fez barulho o suficiente para que me denunciasse. Nisso, os passos de Charlie Potter cessaram e eu tinha uma nítida impressão de que o mesmo estava olhando para James com um extremo prazer em seus olhos.

E agora?

- Vejo que tem um animalzinho embaixo desse seu tapete, James – Comentou prazeirosamente. Eu conseguia imaginar o quanto que o seu sorriso estava largo – Porque será que você não saiu de cima dele?

James ficou calado. Não era um bom sinal, quero dizer, James sempre tinha algo para falar em qualquer situação. Por mais irritante que seja, era assim que funcionava.

- Vai ficar parado aí, James? – Perguntou novamente, com a voz transbordando de prazer e cinismo ao mesmo tempo – Você quer que eu force a sua saída?

James permaneceu parado, imóvel, em cima do tapete. Eu estava começando a ter arrepios de medo, afinal, eu mesma cometi a burrice de me denunciar. Como sempre, pensei com desgosto.

James continuava imóvel e Charlie Potter caminhava até ele. Eu ouvi Charlie Potter, pela posição em que o mesmo estava no quarto, balançar um sino, acho que era isso já que eu só escutei seu barulho. Alguns soldados entraram no quarto imediatamente, fazendo um barulho de passos pesados e apressados. E James estava sozinho, tentando ainda me esconder. Mas acho não teria tanto sucesso assim...

- Saia – Ordenou Charlie Potter com um tom autoritário – Preciso acertar as contas com esse animalzinho nojento que está dentro desse alçapão.

E agora? Eu tento me esconder, me anular, e James acaba capturado ou eu apareço de repente e me ofereço em troca da liberdade de James? Bem, foi uma opção. Mas não tem como eu tentar fazer um acordo com Charlie Potter, provavelmente ele me enganaria espetacularmente. Ele nunca respeitaria esse acordo, principalmente se for para deixar James livre.

E James também iria protestar, então, dos dois lados, é impossível pensar em um acordo pacífico. Infelizmente. Mas agora que eu fui pensar em coisas não muito pacíficas, onde será que Sirius e Remo estão?

O chalé estava em um silêncio tão profundo... Mas que não deixa de ser incômodo.

Os passos de Charlie Potter se aproximavam mais de James, que continuava imóvel, parado, em cima do tapete.

- O gato comeu sua língua? – Perguntou debochadamente para James, que continuava mudo – Vamos, saia daí. Você está em desvantagem nesse momento, primo.

- O que você quer com ela, Charlie? – Perguntou James um tanto quanto raivoso, o que me surpreendeu porque ele sempre foi muito calmo quando enfrenta alguém ou algo do tipo – Uma garota, uma adolescente, indefesa e vulnerável. Isso tudo é por causa da herança do pai dela?

- Sim – Respondeu descaradamente, com um tom de voz despreocupado.

- Eu não entendo o porquê de você querer esse dinheiro – Comentou James, bastante incomodado – Você tem dinheiro o suficiente para comprar Londres inteira! Porque é que agora você resolveu correr atrás disso? Será que seu império financeiro está entrando em declínio.

- Não, eu só espero assassinar a herdeira dos Evans e monopolizar Londres na parte financeira e, assim, eu contaria com o apoio da família Evans no Parlamento, o que seria de grande ajuda para mim – Respondeu com um cinismo despreocupado, parecendo extremamente frio em tramar esse tipo de estratégia.

O que, óbvio, me fez arrepiar horrivelmente nesse cubículo de madeira que estava me deixando suada e louca para espirrar.

- Então o que conta é o poder, não? – Perguntou James com desprezo.

- Obviamente, querido primo, eu sei que você não compartilha minha paixão pelo poder, então não acho prático explicá-lo o prazer que o poder me traz – Respondeu ainda cínico – Agora, vamos ao que interessa?

Ficou um silêncio incômodo entre os dois no quarto. Parecia que Charlie Potter queria que James respondesse para depois atacar. Bem, Charlie Potter está tentando se prevenir de possíveis ataques de James, que não é nenhum fracote. Muito pelo contrário. E acho que é por isso que Charlie não tentou nada do tipo até agora.

Charlie Potter deve possuir um medo desgramado de James. Ainda bem.

- E se entrássemos em um acordo? – Perguntou James diretamente. Eu senti a mente dele funcionando a cada segundo – Ela lhe dará a sua assinatura para que você pegue o dinheiro, o que acha?

- E ela abrirá mão de toda essa fortuna? – Perguntou Charlie Potter um tanto quanto desconfiado. Não o culpo. James sempre foi muito esperto, burlando todas as regras e conseguindo, sempre, o que queria.

- Sim, ao contrário de você, Lily não se importa com dinheiro – Respondeu James, calmamente para não afastar a possibilidade de negócio – Você conseguiria a herança de modo pacífico, ela assinaria o documento e você ainda teria o apoio da família Evans para o Parlamento. Simples e fácil. O que acha?

Outro silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois, mas não era um silêncio incômodo como os outros. Era um silêncio de estudo do inimigo, tanto de James quanto de Charlie Potter. Esse silêncio foi prolongado por alguns minutos. Se o silêncio estava durando tanto é porque a proposta mexeu com a mente de Charlie Potter. Seria mais fácil para ele se as coisas ocorressem desse jeito, afinal, se ele fizesse algo comigo, ele teria que encarar James, Sirius e Remo, o que, definitivamente, não é seguro. Como os três são homens com muito poder e dinheiro, muita influência na aristocracia, o assassinato dos três não traria boa coisa.

Ainda mais com Sirius sendo um dos principais conselheiros do Rei. Não havia como Charlie Potter machucá-los ou assassiná-los. Seria um problema terrível se descobrissem que o próprio Charlie Potter que mandou matá-los ou prejudicá-los. Charlie Potter não conseguiria ter a influência que desejava e, provavelmente, seu status só pioraria com a dúvida se ele matou ou não todos esses homens importantes.

Se Charlie Potter resolvesse fazer algo comigo, ele teria que enfrentar James cedo ou tarde. Então, é mais fácil e prático que ele aceitasse esse acordo onde eu abdicaria de meus direitos. Não faria muita diferença pra mim, James tem o bastante para sobrevivermos muito, mas muito bem.

Eu só espero que James fique do meu lado depois dessa situação. Quero dizer, eu sei que James ficará do meu lado depois que encerrarmos essa situação da herança e assassinatos, mas é que bate aquela duvidazinha sobre o futuro...

Aquela insegurança, afinal, eu dependeria de James... pra tudo. Não é que me desagrada, mas eu me sentiria um pouco... dependente demais dele e se algo acontecesse com ele...

Mas não é hora de pensar esse tipo de coisa, um acontecimento de cada vez. Com o tempo, vamos ter todas as soluções para os problemas. Isso eu espero...

- Então ela me daria a assinatura? – Perguntou Charlie Potter, ainda desconfiado da proposta de James. Acho que ele estava achando que era bom demais para ser verdade. E eu também estava com essa mínima impressão. James nunca entrega as coisas assim, de graça.

- Sim, você conseguiria até o meu apoio para o Parlamento. Imagine ter o apoio de Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e James Potter, sem contar com a família Evans? Seria muito bom, não acha? – Perguntou um James com a voz mansa e calma. Com certeza, James estava arquitetando algo contra Charlie. Não é da natureza de James ser tão... ingênuo.

Mas parece que a proposta mexeu com Charlie. Ainda bem, não estou aguentando mais ficar nesse cubículo de madeira, totalmente escuro e abafado. Uma tosse estava teimando na minha garganta, mas eu a engoli, não atrapalharia, dessa vez, as negociações deles.

- E qual é a garantia de que vocês farão isso mesmo? – Perguntou Charlie Potter ainda na defensiva.

James parou para pensou um pouco.

- A assinatura de Lily – Respondeu James, exalando auto-confiança – Você sairá daqui com ela.

Charlie Potter ficou em silêncio novamente. Parecia que ele estava realmente considerando essa possibilidade. Seria mais fácil para ele, mas quem poderia garantir que isso aconteceria? Mas mesmo assim, a atração de Charlie Potter por esse método mais prático, seria bem melhor e o deixaria livre de preocupações com possíveis rivalidades contra Sirius, Remo e James, afinal, ele não poderia matar nenhum desses três.

Ponto para James!, pensei alegremente.

- Então me dê agora – Ordenou Charlie Potter com aquele tom autoritário e pomposo que todos nós estávamos acostumados, e enjoados, de escutar – Tire-a desse alçapão miserável e coloque-a aqui, na minha frente, para assinar este documento.

Eu escutei Charlie Potter remexendo na sua roupa, que, provavelmente, tinha o bendito documento lá. Parecia que ele estava na esperança de resolver as coisas de um jeito mais rápido do que eu pensava. Acho que se ele tivesse me encontrado no meio do chalé, ele me colocaria pra assinar o documento e me degolaria...

Nisso, James afastou o tapete com o pé e abriu o alçapão. Eu, finalmente, estava respirando bem de novo. Mesm estando dentro do chalé. Esse cubículo de madeira não estava me fazendo bem e eu já estava começando a ficar tonta pela falta de oxigênio lá de dentro. Quando James abriu o alçapão, sua expressão era de preocupação. Seus olhos refletiam uma angústia que também estavam nos meus. Não estávamos com a garantia de que Charlie Potter iria honrar esse acordo, quero dizer, que ele não me degolaria.

Mas nesse momento, nós tínhamos que arriscar tudo. Não havia outra saída.

James me pegou no colo, delicadamente, e analisou todo meu corpo para ver se estava tudo bem. Eu estava bastante suada e com a respiração acelerada. Ainda me olhando com preocupação, ele me deu um rápido beijo na testa.

- Vamos logo com isso – Apressou Charlie Potter.

Eu o analisei por alguns segundos. Ele continuava sendo, na aparência, um cavalheiro perfeito. Mas só na aparência. Sua expressão de desprezo com uma mescla de nojo sempre me faziam lembrar quando eu dei aquela surra que ele realmente necessitava. Tive uma imensa vontade de rir dele, mas tive que segurar fortemente. Não era a hora de fazer isso, pelo menos eu poderia, se esse acordo desse certo, morrer de rir junto com Sirius, que com certeza compartilhava esse humor negro comigo.

James me colocou em cima da cama, sentada, cauteloso. Será que ele estava pensando se eu realmente estaria grávida? Ok, está muito cedo para que tenhamos um resultado nisso e eu tenho que ir ao médico, claro. Então deve ser isso que James está preocupado, sendo tão cauteloso em me carregar. Bem, meu estado não deve estar muito bonito, afinal, minha respiração está acelerada e eu estou suando à beça.

De nervosismo, acho.

Charlie Potter só observava atentamente enquanto James me trazia uma caneta e pegava o documento com o seu primo. James nem quis tocar na pele da mão de Charlie Potter, ele só pegou o papel amarelado rapidamente e me entregou junto com a caneta.

- Você assina aqui, querida – Falou um carinhoso James Potter que passava sua mão esquerda em meu rosto. Seus olhos estavam refletindo sua preocupação. Era nítido.

Eu olhei rapidamente para Charlie Potter, que levantou aquele nariz empinado dele e fez uma expressão de desprezo ao me observar. Acho que ele estava lembrando quando eu chutei o rosto dele na Mansão Potter. Que delícia, bem que eu poderia fazer de novo.

Mas não tenho uma desculpa para fazê-lo, afinal, as coisas estão terminando pacificamente. Que pena. Eu gostaria de chutá-lo novamente.

Peguei a caneta e assinei no lugar que pediu a minh assinatura. Pronto. Estávamos livres dessa perseguição desnecessária por uma busca pelo poder que nunca vai acabar, afinal, essas pessoas que buscam o poder são sempre insatisfeitas. Toda hora elas querem algo que não podem ter e acaba gerando sofrimento para as mesmas. Bem, problema dele, não?

James pegou o documento, olhou a minha assinatura e o entregou para Charlie Potter, que logo checou se estava tudo certo. Com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação, ele olhou para James.

- Está tudo certo, primo – Falou com aquele tom pomposo que parece que ele tem um pepino enfiado na sua bunda apertada. Me enoja. Cadê Sirius para fazer piadinhas do pepino dele? – Acho que podemos ficar em paz agora.

Charlie Potter levantou a mão para que James a apertasse, como se eles estivessem acabado de selar um negócio. Bem, eles acabaram de selar um negócio. James analisou atentamente a mão de seu primo e acabou sorrindo, um sorriso frio. Logo, James estava apertando a mão de Charlie Potter. Os dois com um sorriso mais desafiador que o outro.

Eu senti um arrepio passar por todo o meu corpo. Sou eu ou as coisas estão realmente muito tensas nesse quarto? Sinto que a qualquer hora os dois vão se atracar por aí.

- Já está na hora de você ir – Falou um James Potter extremamente frio – Já resolvemos nossos assuntos pendentes.

Charlie Potter assentiu.

- Sim, foi um prazer fazer negócio com vocês – E deu um sorriso arrogante.

Que idiota. Como ele consegue ser tão cínico se está com um pepino enfiado na bunda? Isso é tão desagradável.

Ele se virou e saiu do quarto juntamente os soldados, a passos pesados e rápidos. Esperamos que todos saíssem do chalé para nos movermos, parecia que estávamos custando a acreditar que Charlie Potter havia saído assim, tão facilmente.

Enquanto os soldados se aprontavam para ir embora, juntamente com seus cavalos, lá do lado de fora, ouvimos passos rápidos no corredor e entrando rapidamente em nosso quarto.

Era Sirius.

- O idiota foi embora? Definitivamente? – Perguntou desconfiado.

Atrás dele, Remo entrou no quarto. Ele estava um tanto quanto afobado. Sirius parecia estar bem, tirando o machucado em seu braço esquerdo. Estava sangrando pouco, mas mesmo assim estava sangrando.

- Foi – Respondeu James pensativo – Mas eu pensei que Charlie fosse mais inteligente.

Remo e Sirius se sentaram do meu lado na cama enquanto James estava escorado na parede, de frente para nós três. Ele parecia bem pensativo. Eu achava que iria haver uma comemoração depois que aquele chato de galocha saísse daqui, mas parecia que o ar estava ficando cada vez mais tenso.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Remo preocupado – Ele viu Lily e saiu daqui com as mãos abanando sem dar nenhum tipo de sofrimento físico para vocês?

Remo parecia surpreso. E eu também.

- Eu falei que Lily daria a assinatura dela se ele nos deixasse em paz – Explicou James estranhando a atitude do primo – Ele foi muito ingênuo.

Remo arqueou suas sobrancelhas, também estranhando a situação.

- Só isso? – Perguntou descrente – Ele nem tentou te matar ou matar Lily?

James balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mas não precisa só da assinatura de Lily para ficar com a herança – Falou um Sirius Black pensativo. Eu estava olhando de um para o outro, observando a conversa. Eu realmente pensei que era o fim de tudo, mas parece que não realmente não é – Ele precisa de um documento em que um médico comprova que Lily está morta.

- Mas não parecia que ele sabia disso – Comentei boquiaberta, surpresa com a sorte que tivemos aqui – Ele parecia muito confiante quando recebeu o documento assinado. Será se ele já tem esse atestado de óbito?

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Não sei – Respondeu pensativo – O médico da sua família faria isso?

Eu pensei por um momento enquanto os três me observavam, esperando uma resposta. Minha mente estava longe, vagando por minhas desagradáveis lembranças familiares.

- Acho que sim – Respondi com pesar – Acho que Charlie Potter já havia conseguido o atestado de óbito, agora ele só precisava da minha assinatura para transferir o dinheiro para ele. Como se fosse o meu testamento.

James assentiu.

- Então ele realmente conseguiu, não? – Perguntei com um ar de derrota. Não era bem uma derrota, eu sobrevivi de uma forma até muito fácil. Mas mesmo assim eu não gostaria de que toda a herança do meu querido pai fosse gasta em coisas mesquinhas como festas de alianças políticas e influências parlamentares.

Os três sorriram marotamente.

- Quem disse? – Perguntou Sirius com aquele sorriso malicioso – Ele deveria ter sido mais inteligente.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntei confusa.

- Ele deveria ter nos matado e, consequentemente, deixando-nos fora do seu caminho – Respondeu James com outro sorriso maroto, deixando claro que suas intenções nunca foram claras naquele acordo – Mas ele nos deixou com ar nos pulmões, o que significa que podemos armar algo.

- Mas isso significa mais um problema – Comentei desconfiada.

- Não necessariamente – Falou um Remo Lupin pensativo – Afinal, se as pessoas descobrirem que você está viva a herança será retirada de Charlie Potter no mesmo segundo. Então, é óbvio, eles irão aguardar um tempo para matá-la em lugar onde nem eu, nem Almofadinhas e nem Pontas podemos estar. Entendeu?

Eu assenti, compreedendo toda a situação. Mas que confusão. Parece que nunca acaba!

- E aí que nós vamos matá-los antes que eles te matem – Completou James, parecendo bastante empolgado com a possibilidade de matar seu primo. Não o culpo, quem não quer matar aquele idiota arrogante com um pepino enfiado na bunda?

- Então nós os enganamos dessa vez para que armemos uma armadilha para eles? – Perguntei raciocinando todo o diálogo.

- Uhum – Respondeu os três ao mesmo tempo, cada um com um sorriso mais malicioso que o outro.

Se fosse uma pessoa normal que estivesse no meu lugar, iria ficar chocada com essa situação de mortes, quebra de acordos e tudo mais. Mas sinceramente? As coisas funcionam dessa forma. E se funcionam dessa forma, é mais prático sobreviver e ficar feliz do que seguir antigas regras moralistas e tradicionais para depois morrer.

Enfim, eu dei um sorriso largo para os três agradeci por tê-los conhecido. Afinal, quem necessidade de regras morais agora?

Ninguém.

**N/A: Oláááá! Gente, me desculpem essa terrível demora! Vocês sabem como fim de ano é, né .-. cheio de provas, trabalhos e pressões idiotas. Sem contar que eu ainda tenho mais a outra fic, A Profecia, para atualizar. Aí fica difícil. Mas já que estou de férias, a atualização dessa fic e da minha outra serão mais rápidas, ok? Adorei os comentários *-* Uma autora ama comentários, lembrem-se! Ashuashuasuhashu**

**MR27 –** Lily é a nossa garota avançada no tempo e que não liga para tradições! E é assim que as garotas ficam fortes :D é bom sair do conto de fadas, sim, mas o conto de fadas serviu para mostrar o quanto a relação dela com James é importante. Mas o que ninguém sabe é: pq Charlie deixou Lily morta se ele deveria matá-la? ;x

**Layla Black – **A curiosidade me mata quando leio um livro *-* Lily é forte e independente, mesmo com um deus grego como James do lado dela. Digamos que James tem um ciuminho dela pq foi tão difícil consegui-la, não? Sahuashuashusauh

**Sassah Potter – **Muuito obrigada! Assim eu me sinto recompensada por escrever os capítulos e as pessoas gostarem! É muito bom saber que novas leitoras estão acompanhando a fic!

**Zix Black – **Sirius é o nosso palhaço particular, ele sempre consegue ser idiota ou maroto, é o dilema dele! Sahusahusahu Enfim, Lily vai desenvolver uma grande amizade com Sirius por conta das piadas idiotas que os fazem!

**Gabriela Black – **Mil desculpas por demorar a atualizar a fic! Fim de ano é o mesmo desespero de sempre, sabe como é, né u.u Mas enfim, já que eu estou de férias eu vou atualizar a Le Bouquet com mais frequência! E muito obrigada novamente por falar que eu escrevo bem ^^ é delicioso ficar sabendo disso! Quanto a curiosidade, bem, não poss fazer nada *malvadaa* ashashuasuha

**Thaty – **Não acabará sem mistério mesmo, afinal, porque é que Charlie deixou Lily viva? Ninguém entendeu, não é ;x ashuashusahusahu Eu vou atualizar com maior frequência agora que estou de férias ;D segurem a minha imaginação!

**Giovanna Evans Black – **Bem, não acontecer nada é meio relativo, né ahuashuashua ;D mas vamos ver até onde desenrola essa fic, afinal, a cada capítulo mostra que muitos mistérios ainda virão :DDD Eu adorei os seus 'uaus uaus uaus' ahuashuhuashus

**Juliana Black – **E vai adorar mais ainda :D Novas leitoras são bem-vindas!

**Nah Potter – **Deixa review sempre, eu amo reviews *-* me sinto recompensada quando vejo que minhas leitoras estão adorando a fic! Mas bem, não precisa se preocupar, eu vou atualizar com maior frequência já que estou de férias :D

**Carol Lupin – **Está postado com todas as suas regalias :DDD espero que vc tenha realmente gostado desse último capítulo, minha chará ( ou xará? O.o) ashuasuhsauhashuashu


	16. Chapter 16

**N/A: AVISO – ESSE CAPÍTULO É UM BÔNUS DE FIM DE ANO**

**Olá, como está todo mundo? Mas bem, feliz natal para todo mundo e um próspero ano-novo, que, quem sabe, venha com um namorado cheio de dinheiro pra mim. Ok, é brincadeira... Mas seria bom se aparecesse um desse jeito ashusahuasuhsahuauhsahu Me desculpem por não estar atualizando a Le Bouquet com mais frequência. Eu pensei que ia ficar legal nas férias para escrever... muito pelo contrário ashasuhsauh sempre chega alguém aqui em casa que não me deixa escrever. Sem contar com as festas! HAHAHA !**

** – **Que bom que vc está gostando da fic (: confesso que não quero alongá-la e enrolá-la. Pode ser que essa fic esteja perto do fim. Quem sabe?

**Nah Potter – **Vc estava esperando ansiosamente. Não precisa mais HAHAHA Postado o novo capítulo de Le Bouquet :D espero que goste.

**MR27 – **Contos de fadas são para fadas HAHAHA Mas sério mesmo, eu adoro quando falam que eu surpreendi. É minha principal característica de escrita (: Pode ser que essa fic esteja na reta final.

**Giovanna Evans Black – **Vamos ver se Lily está grávida mesmo. Ainda não me decidi (: HAHAHAH

**Juliana Black – **Como eu disse anteriormente, ainda não me decidi! Ashuasuha Mas que tanto de leitora com o sobrenome Black! :DDD

**Capítulo Dezesseis**

Enquanto os James e Sirius arrumavam os cavalos com as armas na parte de fora da casa, eu e Remo estávamos na cozinha preparando comidas que não estragavam fácil e que poderiam ser levadas para qualquer lugar. Pães, biscoitos, etc.

A chuva havia parado há alguns minutos e tinha lavado todas pistas de que, ainda hoje, o chalé havia sido colocado em uma armadilha bastante mal-feita. James e Sirius preparavam tudo nos estábulos, mas tudo, menos silêncio. Os dois eram mestres em fazer barulho quando não estavam em uma situação decisiva.

- Você não acha suspeito que a reação do primo de James?

Remo levantou o olhar enquanto embrulhava um pão com um pano rosa.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou com curiosidade.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Estou com um pressentimento estranho – Comecei olhando para ele , que arqueava suas sobrancelhas – Acho que foi fácil até demais. Poderia ser uma outra armadilha, Remo.

Remo me deu um sorriso tranquilo.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, Charlie nunca foi o mais esperto da família – Comentou ainda tranquilo – Mas entendo o que você quer dizer. Foi um pouco estranho mesmo, mas não é do feitio de Charlie ser estrategista.

Mesmo com a tranquilidade de Remo, algo não me deixava descansar. E eu sabia o nome desse algo mais.

- Mas ele não está sozinho agora, Remo, ele tem a minha mãe... e confesso que ela é uma ótima estrategista – Insisti no assunto, algo estava me incomodando muito – Poderia ter sido idéia dela.

Ele guardou todo os pães e me olhou com incerteza.

- Como assim? – Perguntou com toda a sua atenção virada para mim – No que você está pensando?

Eu dei de ombros novamente, mas continuava preocupada.

- Acho que minha mãe espera que nós tenhamos comportamentos normais, como ir para uma praça, voltar para Londres... e aí, seríamos presas fáceis para eles – Respondi com sinceridade – Eu sei que não estamos indo morar em Londres, mas mesmo assim, você não acha que eles teriam previsto que nós iríamos matá-los se nos deixassem vivos?

Remo se sentou na cadeira da copa enquanto eu arrumava todo o estoque de comida que estávamos guardando e embrulhando em uma bolsa de cavalaria. Eu estava inquieta, confesso que essa preocupação estava me deixando angustiada.

- Você está com medo – Afirmou Remo com segurança – Não se preocupe, Lily. Eu, James e Sirius já matamos mais gente do que você possa imaginar.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas juntamente com um sorriso divertido surgindo em minha face.

- Não sei se isso soa como uma coisa boa – Comentei rindo –Mas acho bom você, James e Sirius ficarem de olhos abertos. Não estou com um pressentimento bom. Nunca ignore a sensibilidade feminina!

Remo sorriu divertido.

- Fique calma, nós cuidaremos disso – Consolou-me com segurança – Mas o que você vai fazer depois que matar Charlie e sua mãe?

Ninguém havia perguntado aquilo para mim desde que concordamos em caçá-los. E, pela primeira vez pensando nisso, eu fiquei um pouco insegura. Eu fiz um careta e respondi para Remo:

- Se James ainda quiser ficar comigo, acho que gostaria de morar com ele – Remo começou a rir e eu logo fiquei vermelha de vergonha – Eu falei algo errado?

Remo ainda estava rindo, mas não parecia estar me gozando ou algo do tipo. Eu me virei para ele e coloquei as minhas mãos em minha cintura com aquela pose autoritária que eu sempre fui mestra em fazer.

- Achei engraçado, afinal, vocês já moram juntos – Respondeu enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego – É claro que James irá te querer ao seu lado, ele está matando gente para que você fique do lado dele. É meio óbvio, Lily.

Eu dei de ombros novamente, ainda corada.

- Vamos mudar de assunto – Falei com autoridade, afinal, sempre odiei quando alguém, principalmente um rapaz sério igual Remo Lupin, começa a rir de mim – Para onde estamos indo exatamente?

Na hora em que eu perguntei, James e Sirius entraram, imundos de terra, na cozinha. E, como sempre, com um escândalo. Os dois estavam rindo sem parar e Sirius tinha terra em seu cabelo longo e preto. Os óculos de James estavam um pouco tortos, mas ele estava mais limpinho do que Sirius. Mesmo crescidos e maduros, quando James e Sirius se juntavam parecia que o mundo iria acabar. Lembravam dois adolescentes desastrados e maliciosos. Chegava ser engraçado quando eu começava a lembrar a importância que os dois tinham na Inglaterra.

Sirius se sentou em um dos balcões da cozinha, do meu lado, enquanto deixava a terra escorrer na pia. James havia se sentado de frente para Remo, que os observava com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

James estava com uma aparência tão... hum, deliciosa. Ele estava molhado, com as roupas molhadas, o cabelo molhado e as gotas de água escorrendo em seu rosto, pescoço e peito. A abertura de sua camisa dava para ver seu peito de relance. Toda vez que eu via James, eu ficava louca para ir para cima dele, sem escrúpulos. Estava se tornando rotina e eu precisava transar com ele novamente. Eu desejava James mais e mais ardentemente. Toda vez que eu o via, sentia um calor entre minhas pernas e ficava tentado a sentar no colo dele. Sabe como é, quandoa gente morde a fruta, temos que comê-la. E é isso que acontece exatamente.

Eu amo James e o desejo intensamente.

Quando ele falou, eu fui tirada de meus pensamentos eróticos para a terra, chalé, Inglaterra. Voltei pra o lugar em que meu corpo estava no momento.

- 'estamos '...? – Repetiu surpreso – Eu não vou te levar, Lily. Além de ser perigoso, você pode ser vista e logo morta por Charlie e sua mãe.

Eu revirei os olhos impacientemente. Já era a décima vez que tínhamos essa conversa desde que Charlie saiu daqui.

- Mas é mais perigoso se vocês me deixarem sozinha em um local em que Charlie sabe direitinho onde fica – Revidei com impaciência, não estava querendo ficar sozinha naquele lugar no meio do nada. E não iria ser deixada para trás – Não vou ficar aqui.

Sirius suspirou enquanto apertava seu cabelo para que todo a lama e a água saísse de seu cabelo em direção a pia. Não era uma cena muito legal para uma dona de casa, que preza por sua cozinha, ver. Mas como eu não sou e nunca serei uma dona de casa, eu não me incomodei com Sirius ali. Na verdade, era até divertido.

- Odeio te contrariar, Pontas, mas ela tá certa – Eu quase fiz a dancinha da vitória quando Sirius começou a me apoiar. James fechou a cara para o melhor amigo – E não adianta fazer essa cara. Pode ser uma emboscada se deixarmos Lily sozinha aqui.

- Mas também pode ser perigoso se ela for – Revidou um James com um mau-humor palpável – E ainda, ela não pode cavalgar. É perigoso para o bebê.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- James, eu nem sei se estou grávida... Não pode ficar supondo quando eu estou no meio dessa situação. É muito melhor sair daqui do que ficar. Não estou segura de que ficarei bem aqui nesse chalé que fica no meio do nada – Argumentei com determinação enquanto Sirius e Remo faziam uma expressão do tipo 'cara, ela tem razão' e assentiam – Viu? Até Sirius e Remo concordam comigo!

James fez uma careta e suspirou.

- Ok, mas você vai no meu cavalo, não te deixarei cavalgar sozinha – Falou com um quê derrota. Mas era exatamente uma derrota, afinal, poderia ser uma derrota se eu fosse emboscada sozinha nesse chalé que fica na puta que te pariu.

E eu não iria cavalgar sozinha. Posso ser um pouco feminista e bem mais independente do que uma mulher da minha época, mas ainda não sou a Xena, a princesa guerreira do meio da selva de algum lugar como a África. Ainda tenho minhas dificuldades delicadas, se assim eu posso dizer como são as frescuras femininas. Mas sem exagero, também não ando com medo de chuva e de trovão. Enfim, eu soltei um sorriso satisfeito para James e logo o abracei.

Ele ficou surpreso porque eu cheguei de repente na cadeira que ele estava sentado e abracei a sua cabeça, indo direto para os meus seios que estava encobridos por um vestido sem decote e um sobretudo preto. Meu vestido também era preto. Eu estava toda de preto e suando botas de cavalaria que também eram pretas.

- Ahhh, que bonitinho – Debochou um Sirius Black cheio de lama enquanto Remo soltou um sorriso divertido.

- Pare de ciúmes, Almofadinhas – Falou Remo ainda sorrindo.

James sorriu juntamente comigo, esquecendo da disputa de alguns segundos atrás. Ele passou o braço na minha cintura e me apertou para perto dele, me fazendo sentar em seu colo.

- É, Almofadinhas, vai caçar a sua – Provocou James com um sorriso malicioso.

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Tenho várias me esperando, Pontas – Comentou com um sorriso malicioso, quase erótico. Hum, que medo de Sirius, realmente – A primeira coisa que eu vou fazer quando isso tudo terminar vai ser encontrar uma mulher com uns peitões, uma bundona e umas coxonas para enfiar o meu...

- ÊÊÊÊ! Não preciso saber de sua intimidade, Sirius Black! – Berrei divertidamente, mas ainda estava corada. Ok, eu posso não ser um exemplo de timidez, mas eu também não escuto um Sirius Black falando de transar... com detalhes. Prefiro falar esse tipo de coisa com James.

À sós. Hum, fiquei com fome agora.

James e Remo riam com vontade agora.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Sirius com uma inocência fingida – Todo mundo trepa!

...

Eu abaixei minha cabeça e tampei com minha mão esquerda. Já era demais. Sirius Black estava necessitado de sexo, não havia outro assunto que o empolgava mais do que isso.

James e Remo ainda riam descontroladamente.

- Almofadinhas, minha dama está aqui na cozinha, se você não se importa – Comentou um risonho James Potter enquanto me abraçava na cintura e moviam sua mão nas minhas costas por baixo do sobretudo preto. Ou seja, Sirius e Remo não estavam vendo que James estava arranhando as minhas costas.

Eu soltei um sorriso malicioso nessa hora.

- Mudando de assunto, quando que nós vamos? – Perguntei com uma intenção não muito limpa em minha mente.

Remo deu de ombros.

- Daqui uma hora, temos que guardar algumas coisas nos cavalos e comer alguma coisa antes de sair daqui – Respondeu ainda com resquícios dos risos anteriores – Porquê?

Eu dei de ombros, fingindo-me de inocente.

- Eu quero conversar uma coisa importante com James, se vocês não se importam – Respondi com uma espécie de seriedade no olhar e nenhum sorriso. E eles caíram direitinho pois os três ficaram sérios de repente. Não sei se eu sou uma ótima atriz, mas que estava funcionando... isso estava!

Remo assentiu.

- Vocês precisam conversar sobre o pós-morte de Charlie e de sua mãe, sabe... ajeitar as coisas e ver se dão certo – Comentou um Remo Lupin sério. Ele realmente estava pensando que eu ia conversar sobre minhas angústias com James nesse exato momento?

James também estava sério. Realmente, eu deveria ser atriz.

- Vamos aproveitar e ir ao estábulo, temos que arrumar os cavalos – Falou Sirius, saindo de cima do balcão da cozinha que ficava do lado a pia – Me ajuda lá, Aluado.

Remo assentiu e os dois saíram da cozinha em direção ao estábulo. Eles estavam carregando todos os mantimentos que eu e Remo achamos na cozinha. E, provavelmente, demoraria para os dois ajeitarem os três cavalos. E era essa a minha oportunidade.

Eu, que agora estava sendo molhada pelas roupas molhadas de James, olhei para o mesmo. Ele estava sério e mantinha seu olhar em meu rosto.

- 'ajeitar as coisas e ver se dão certo'? – Repetiu pensativo – Mas eu pensei que já estava tudo ajeitado. Por acaso você não quer ficar comigo depois que Charlie e sua mãe estejam no outro mundo?

Ele parecia inseguro. Uma das poucas vezes que James tinha ficado inseguro. Isso realmente era muito raro. James sempre tem uma estrutura e é seguro de si, então quando ele resolve mostrar uma dúvida com uma pontada de insegurança faz muita diferença para que o conhece.

Eu dei um sorriso tranquilo.

- Não se preocupe, eu ainda quero ficar ao seu lado depois que Charlie e minha mãe estejam no outro mundo, na sepultura... – Respondi enquanto ele ficava menos tenso - ... mas precisamos conversar sobre um outro assunto.

Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas, confuso. Isso só alargou o meu sorriso.

- E Aluado e Almofadinhas tinham que sair daqui? – Perguntou confuso. Bem, ele ainda não tinha ido na linha dos meus pensamentos maliciosos. Então eu tinha que mostrar a linha dos meus pensamentos maliciosos para James. Não que isso fosse difícil, só deixava as coisas mais deliciosas.

- James... – Eu passei dois dedos de minhas mão esquerda em seu pescoço, alisando-o carinhosamente - ... depois que sairmos daqui não saberemos a nossa próxima oportunidade de fazer, digamos, coisas que não se podem fazer na frente de outras pessoas...

Em um décimo de segundo, eu percebi pelo sorriso malicioso que ele estampava em seu rosto que ele havia entendido as minhas intenções. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam brilhando de desejo, sua face, que antes estava concentrada no plano, ficou aliviada e divertida. Estava sentindo falta desse James Potter faminto, sedento de sexo. Posso dizer que esse Charlie Potter e minha mãe estão me deixando com raiva, afinal, eu não tenho uma vida só para transar com James.

Eu realmente gostaria de ter. Mas não tenho, infelizmente.

Então é de se prever que se Charlie Potter ou minha mãe entrarem na minha frente, não me responsabilizo por meus atos. Enfim, todo mundo já sabe disso, não preciso dar explicações novamente.

James passou a sua mão direita, que ainda estava um pouco molhada, na minha nuca nua, que fez minha espinha arrepiar juntamente com o resto dos poros de meu corpo. Meu sorriso se alargou enquanto meus dedos arranhavam seu pescoço.

- A senhorita está sendo muito, mas muito travessa... – Começou com uma voz sexy e sedutora, com um tom abafado e baixo. Eu mordi sua orelha e ele soltou um gemido baixo em meu ouvido - ... acho que vou ter que ensiná-la algumas coisas.

Eu soltei uma risada baixa, mas sedutora.

Eu passava os meus dedos por seu cabelo, puxando-os de vez em quando e foi aí que ele parou de arranhar a minha nuca e colocar a mesma mão em cima do meu seio direito, massageando-o calmamente. Sua expressão era de calma, tranquilidade... mas seus olhos brilhavam de desejo, ou melhor, ardiam de desejo.

James Potter me viciou em sexo.

Mas como uma mulher que transa com James Potter fica sem viciar em sexo? É impossível. Ele tinha anos de experiência de sexo e eu acabei de perder a virgindade com ele, ou seja, eu estava ansiosa para repetir a dose com ele. Confesso que eu estava com uma expressão maliciosa no rosto e com aquele sorriso típico quando eu quero provocá-lo, ou seja, um sorriso travesso. James fala que quando eu dou esse sorriso, ele se sente obrigado em me dar prazer, é um sorriso, como ele mesmo fala, inocentemente sexy.

Não sei direito o que ele quer dizer com isso, afinal eu nunca peguei uma mulher, na verdade eu nunca peguei mulher, que soltasse um sorriso inocentemente sexy. Enfim, James Potter me viciou em sexo.

- Humm... – Ronronei em seu ouvido.

Ele sorriu prazerosamente.

- Você está impossível, sabia? – Comentou enquanto massageava meu seio e alisava minha coxa por cima do vestido branco e fino. Eu ronronei novamente em seu ouvido – E eu achava que você era do tipo ingênua e criada para casar com homens poderosos que transam com todo mundo, exceto com a esposa oficial.

Eu sorri satisfeita enquanto passava a mão em seu cabelo, que eu puxava de vez em quando. Nesse momento, eu já sentia seu membro rígido perto de minha virilha, quase naquele exato lugar. Estava estrategicamente posicionada, mas eu adoro brincar com a comida antes da refeição.

Sempre fui assim.

- Do que você está falando? – Perguntei fingindo que não tinha entendido o que ele havia me falado. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, excitado – Eu sou ingênua, criada para casar e totalmente inocente. Nem estou sabendo que você está ansioso para me colocar na cama e abrir as minhas pernas.

Ele sorriu novamente, com prazer.

Logo após, ele começou a beijar o meu pescoço carinhosamente enquanto abaixava o decote do meu vestido para que meus seios ficassem à vista. Após James descer o meu decote, ele abocanhou meu seio direito e começou a sugá-lo calmamente, sem pressa. Sua outra mão estava debaixo do meu vestido, tirar a minha calcinha do lugar para que ele me acariciasse naquela região.

Eu gemia baixinho em seu ouvido, quero dizer, Sirius e Remo ainda estavam por aí, eles poderiam chegar a qualquer hora se houvesse alguma coisa. Eles poderiam passar pela cozinha, passar lá fora e observarem a cena pela janela. Se eu começasse a gemer alto, como eu sempre faço, eu ficaria desconcertada na hora de encarar Sirius e Remo.

Não me preocupo com o pensamento dos outros, mas isso é demais. Não quero que nenhuma outra pessoa, exceto James, me escute gemendo enquanto o mesmo me dar prazer. É desconcertante demais.

James respirou profundamente enquanto eu sugava seu pescoço com intensidade.

- Lily, assim eu não vou aguentar... – Avisou um James Potter com uma cara de sofrimento, quero dizer, ele estava querendo me levar para cama, para qualquer lugar plano, e transar comigo... mas nós tínhamos que sair daqui alguns minutos, sem contar que Sirius e Remo ainda estavam aqui.

Eu parei de sugar seu pescoço e sorri.

- Nâo aguente – Sussurrei em seu ouvido.

James soltou um gemido baixo enquanto eu descia a minha mãe para o seu membro rígido e o acariciava lentamente, concentrando os movimentos, por baixo das suas roupas, na ponta de seu membro. James estava excitado e eu também.

Enquanto nos acariciávamos, não percebemos o tempo passar. É engraçado quando o tempo passar rápido quando estamos nos divertindo ou transando. Quando estamos estudando ou no tédio, o tempo não passa e tudo fica insuportável.

No momento em que James estava me penetrando ( no qual eu comecei a gemer em seu ouvido de uma forma... hum, vulgar? ) Sirius Black, o maldito filho-da-puta do Sirius Black, batei na porta da cozinha.

Eu pensei que James fosse se recolher, me ajudar com o meu vestido e arrumar as coisas ao nosso redor, afinal, havia uma pessoa ali fora querendo falar com a gente. Confesso que deve ser chato esperar um casal transar , mas isso é o problema sexual de cada pessoa.

James não assustou como eu assustei.

Ele nem sequer parou de enfiar seu membro em mim e isso desviou minha atenção de Sirius. Eu nem estava me preocupando com Sirius nesse momento, eu tinha uma sensação mais deliciosa para sentir. James continuou beijando o meu pescoço, sugando-o enquanto enfiava com uma velocidade média, quero dizer, estávamos em uma cadeira da copa, não era o lugar mais confortável para transar. E eu estava me apoiando totalmente nele.

- Pontas, acho que já está na hora de ir – Falou um Sirius Black totalmente depreocupado, não importando se atrapalhou algo. Isso é tão típico dele que não me assusto. Mas é claro que ele se manteve fora da cozinha, ele tinha aberto a porta.

Eu estava ofegante enquanto mexia meu quadril para dar mais prazer para mim e para James, que estava mais ofegante que eu. Eu não estava dando a mínima para Sirius, ele que se ferrasse por aí nesse momento. Pelo menos nesse momento.

- Nós já vamos! – Avisou ofegante, com a voz falhando no final da palavra 'vamos'.

James e eu já estávamos perto do orgasmo quando Sirius soltou outra. Ele tinha o talento de interromper as coisas, era incrível. Extremamente irritante, óbviamente.

- Lily, apresse seu namorado – Pediu com um , eu acho, sorriso estampado em sua boca.

Eu mexia meu quadril rapidamente enquanto James enfiava seu membro rígido em mim de forma rápida. Eu estava ofegante, mas consegui falar algo para o meu carinhoso Sirius Black. Sarcasticamente falando, é claro.

- Vai se ferrar! – Xinguei-o ofegante, vacilando nas palavras.

James me deu um sorriso iluminado e nós dois atingimos o prazer juntos.

Eu me apoiei totalmente em cima de James, abrançando-o. O suor escorria por minha testa e minha respiração ainda estava ofegante. James me abraçou de um modo territorialista, me dando beijos carinhosos em meu pescoço e lampendo meus lábios. Ele alisou meu seio esquerda e o lambeu em seguida. Eu gemi baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Podemos ir agora que os dois ninfomaníacos com tesão fora de hora terminaram a sua rapidinha irritante? – Perguntou um Sirius Black irritado enquanto eu escutava o barulho da risada de Remo, que parecia estar achando a situação hilária.

E realmente, as coisas estavam excêntricas e nem parecia ser a mesma vida que eu levava há um mês.


End file.
